I'm Just Wild About Kaiba
by animejade49
Summary: A huge debt owed to Seto Kaiba tied these two, but what will happen over time? Could a business guy like Seto Kaiba and a nature loving girl like Jade Kimura get along?
1. In one day anything could change

My name is Jade Kimura. I am studying to become a veterinarian and I work as a volunteer at Domino Pet Clinic. They were about to close it down (because the bills were too much for Dr. Dai).Also Seto Kaiba was planning to build an arcade there. I decided to talk to Mr. Kaiba but he doesn't reconsider. That same day I meet Joey and the gang.. Moments later I find out that Kaiba will invest money on the clinic instead but…i have to work for him for 4 years! The money owed to him is 9 million dollars and as he says "Nothing comes free in this life"

How did my life change so dramatically in one day?

I walked out of Kaiba Corp speechless… almost forgetting that i were suppose to meet the gang at the domino café.

FF to domino café

"Hey, over here Jade!" Joey yells as I walk into the cafe

"You're always making a scene Joey!" Duke Tells joey frustrated

"I'm just telling her where we're at dicey boy!"

"Guys stop fighting" a small girl with long brown hair says

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late" I apologized

"What's wrong jade" Yugi asks concerned

"Nothing it's okay"

"Ya sure?" Joey said as he analyzed me

"Who is she?" I said while I looked at the person I didn't know

"Oh this here is my little sis Serenity, Serenity Jade"

"Pleasure to meet you, joey tells me you help animals"

"Yeah, my mother taught me that without them the world wouldn't be so bright"

"she's right animals brighten up the world"

"So what took you Jade?" Duke asks me

"I guess you guys will find out so I might as well tell you"

"Yeah go ahead Jade, you're apart of the team already" Tea tells me with a big smile

"When I went home Seto Kaiba's little brother was waiting for me there and we went to Kaiba corp… Kaiba and I discussed the clinic and he is not going to close it down for the arcade anymore""that's great!" Serenity says with delight

"There must be a catch" Tristan says suspiciously

"Yes, he paid 9 million dollars for the clinic's renewals, and I have to pay for that"

"what!" joey screams making the rest of the gang hush him up

"Yes I have to be under his command for 4 years"

"no way!" Duke commented

"Yes, I'm afraid so Duke"

"what about Dr. Dai"

"I don't want to worry him, besides he's old and ill please don't tell him any bad news may drive him to have a heart attack"

"so he has heart problems?"

"yes and I would never forgive myself if something would happen to him because of me, he was like the father I never had"

"okay we promise right gang"

"right Yugi"

"he had enough with the clinic closing down"

"so you really have to be under rich boys command for 4 years?"

"Yes Joey, as of tomorrow"

"what about your parents?" Tristan asks

"my mother is always traveling and I don't know about my father"

"Can't you call her? Serenity says

"She sends me money to help me out but it's not enough to pay Kaiba"

"don't worry jade if anything happens you can count on us" Tea says as she reaches for my hand

"Yeah always" Duke said with a big smile

"Thank you"

* * *

FF to the next day

7:30 A.M

I couldn't sleep just thinking about how my life was going to be from now on. The gang told me Kaiba could care less about anything but himself and his brother…

I had everything packed and locked away. After all, this house is the only thing i still own. As of today my life was owned by him. Seto Kaiba.

Minutes later (7:39) I here a honk at your front door.

"That quick" I said as i ran downstairs with my luggage's. I open the door and it was Kaiba

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked.. Not even looking at me

"Can I at least say good bye to my home"

"Make it snappy I don't have all day"

I look back to my house and couldn't help but shed a little tear. Seto and Mokuba get my stuff and put it in the limo.

"Hurry up!" Kaiba yelled

"Fine!" I yelled back

I close the door to my home and get inside the limo…the ride seems long . I stared through the window to kill the time and think to myself that in the end it's all for Dr. Dai and the clinic. Mokuba tries to talk to me.

"So Ms. Jade you worked at the clinic?"

"'yeah, trying to do some good"

"that's great I wish I could do that to for the animals"

"maybe I can teach you one day"

"That would be great, could she Seto?"

Kaiba is just typing on his computer. He just nods and says "Whenever she's not needed"

"I know you feel sad but trust me this won't turn out bad in the end"

"If you say so Mokuba"

"what did you have in one luggage that was so heavy?"

"My computer, I go to college online"

"oh I see and the clinic was your spare time?"

"Yeah pretty much"

The limo stops which means we finally got to our destination. Kaiba corp. The 3 of us get out and Kaiba orders his chauffer to take my luggage to his home.

"Well for today Ms. Kimura you will take the position of my personal secretary. You will organize my documents take my calls and talk to my clients"

"Very well Mr. Kaiba if you're sure I can do the job"

"I know you could because you can't afford to screw this up. Mokuba you already know your job"

"yes sure"

I walk inside Kaiba Corp and start working on Kaiba's demands and to my surprise it was easy!

Kaiba couldn't say anything to insult me, but he sadly does it anyways.

"well Mr. Kaiba I'm done with everything you asked me to do"

"next time I expect you to do your job faster"

"what I did my best Mr. Kaiba I am just a student"

"that's no excuse"

"look Mr. Kaiba don't test me!"

"please your in no position to be telling me that"

"we wouldn't be in this mess if you would have mercifully left the clinic open"

"The doctor in that clinic only owned around 79% of the clinic and he couldn't pay the bills so it's not my fault.. Someone else would have bought that place anyhow"

"But it had to be a cold hearted person like you"

"thank you for the complement, lets go home"

We didn't talk along the way. As we get to the limo you see Mokuba there very excited.

"So how was the first day Jade?"

"Peachy just peachy" I said sarcastically looking at Kaiba. Kaiba looks back at me and smirks evilly

"Well that's nice…"

"What happened to your secretary Kaiba?"

"I got her another job, I felt kind so I didn't just throw her out of Kaiba Corp."

"but she was a good secretary"

"not really"

Kaiba gets a call and picks up the phone.

"You again, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want anything to do with you?"

"Who is that?"

"That's Asuka; she is obsessed with my brother!"

"Really Why?"

"Well isn't he handsome to you" Mokuba says with a sly glare

"Ugh…he's nothing special to me, just my keeper Mokuba"

"that sounds harsh"

"but that's what he basically is for now"


	2. I'm getting use to you

Kaiba's POV

5 Months have passed by and I am already use to her. I like seeing her at her desk drinking coffee. When I do not see her there, it feels empty as if she is not coming back…even though I know she is at lunch or getting papers.

I walk to my office expecting her there but I am guessing she is out to lunch. I see my office door open. When I walk in, I see someone unwanted.

"Hello baby"

"Asuka what are you doing here?" I say angrily

"I'm here for you Kaiba honey," she says as she starts putting her arms around me

"I told you I don't want to see you again" I tell her as I take her arms off me

"that's what you always say, but I know that you love to see me" she says trying to touch me

"That's enough"

As if things could not get worse, Jade walks in

"Mr. Kaiba I'm back from lunch"

"Who is that puny little girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me what are you doing in my Kaiba's office"

"For your information I work here and may I ask why are you interrupting Mr. Kaiba from his work"

"I'm doing no such thing tell her"

"get off of me I told you, I hate your guts and I never want to see you. The business with your father was off 2 years ago!"

"I'll be back and you'll be sorry honey" she walks out but looks at Jade with an angry look

"So that's the famous Asuka?"

"Yes she is"

"she is pretty"

"but annoying"

"so your not interested in her"

"I don't like cheap girls like her"

"cheap?"

"Figure it out Ms. Kimura I'm sure you'll get it, know get back to work"

Jade's POV

I walk back to my desk and try to figure out what he meant. Did he mean he did not like girls that were easy and that came on to strong? Well in my past boys liked girls like that. That is why theboys I liked never liked me back.

One boy I liked said I was to plain and another boy just lead me on. They later went out with girls that were just like Asuka. Therefore, he does not like those types of girls. Wow, Mr. Kaiba surprises me everyday. I jump when I hear the phone ringing.

"Hello Kaiba Corp."

"Hey Jade its Duke"

"hey Duke how are you?"

"Great listen I was wondering are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Well I don't know it depends"

"well if you do get the chance would you like to out with me"

"that's really sweet Duke I'll call you okay"

"okay"

"Ms. Kimura"

"Got to go, hot shot is calling me"Duke laughs

"okay talk to you later"

I walk inside Mr. Kaiba's office and he analyzes me

"Yes Mr. Kaiba"

"I feel like I owe ya for getting that dame off my back"

"dame?"

"I don't want your ears to hear what I really call her"I giggle and Kaiba smirks

"as you wish sir"

"Please we've known each other for what 5 months going into 6 call me Seto"

"really?" I say shocked

"yeah how's about dinner tonight, you me and Mokuba"

"that's great I love Mokuba's company"

"don't get to comfortable now"

"don't even think about it"

"Let's go"

He gets up and grabs his suitcase. He takes my wrist and practically drags me out off the office. I swear Mr. Kaiba I mean Seto can be so pushy sometimes

"Wait I have to get my suitcase"

"very well makes it snappy. I'll be in the car and don't you dare keep me waiting"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"you know I hate waiting"

"yeah and your mouth runs with insults when I get you mad"

Kaiba looks back at me and he chuckles "funny"

I hurry up, get my suitcase, and run downstairs like the wind.

As I get there, I see him inside the car with Mokuba. As I get in Mokuba looks at me with excitement.

"I'm so happy were going to dinner"

"no biggie Mokuba, its just dinner"

"I know but it feels like family you Seto and me"

I freeze when he tells me that. I slowly look at Seto only to realize he is doing the same. We both look at Mokuba with clueless expressions.

"Mokuba he is my keeper nothing else"

"you make my brother sound like your owner"

"that's because I am"

"you may be my owner for 4 years but that doesn't mean you own every bit of me"

"whatever" Kaiba says looking through the window

As if a man like Seto Kaiba would ever like a girl like me.


	3. A dog in need

As we arrive to the mansion, the silence between the three of us is madding.

Mokuba and I go to the bathroom and wash our hands for dinner. Seto does the same thing.

"So what do you want to go out or stay in for dinner?"

"Stay in for dinner" both Mokuba and I say

"If that is what you wish. What do you want jade?"

"Just a fruit salad"

"Mokuba"

"French fries and a hot dog I mean" Mokuba says turning his glance towards me. This happened with Joey when I first meet him.

-Flash Back-

"Man I'm hungry, is that a hot dog stand?" Joey runs to the hotdog stand and I follow him

"Two hotdogs please" he tells the hot dog man. The guy hands him one and just as he is about to eat it he looks at me and says, "Maybe I shouldn't"

"why not"

"it's a hot dog Jade"I laugh

"its not a real dog silly"

"oh, well in that case you want one"

"sure why not"

"let me get two hot dogs please"

"two?" I ask him confused

"Yeah I'm starving!" I laugh as he hands me the Hotdog

-End of Flash Back-

"It's not a real dog silly little rascal," I say as I ruffle up his hair. Mokuba giggles.

"Hot dog and French fries is not healthy for a growing boy Mokuba"

"just this once please" Mokuba says giving Seto a puppy dog face

"Very well"

We sit down and eat. I see that Seto orders himself Steak and vegetables.

"Steak huh"

"Don't question what I eat"

"okay snappy" Mokuba giggles when I tell his brother that

The dinner goes very quiet when we hear dog like cries outside. I could not help but get up and look out the window. Mokuba follows me and we see a jack Russell with a bleeding paw. I run outside to get it and Mokuba follows me.

"Oh you poor thing" I say as I examine his paw

"What's wrong did someone hurt it"

"indeed Mokuba"

"what is all the commotion here"

"the dog is injured Kaiba have some pity"

"take it to the clinic"

"we don't have time for that"

"why not"

"if this injury gets infected the dog could become seriously ill" I tell him with a serious tune

"very well, he could stay this night but I want that runt out of my house tomorrow"

"have some respect Kaiba"

"hm" he says as he walks away and I hear him mumble "I don't want a reminder of wheeler in my house" I roll my eyes

"Don't mind my big brother Jade"

"its okay Mokuba lets go and heal the dog"

"you mean this is my first lesson"

"yup!"

"Oh boy"

I grab my first aid kit and I show Mokuba how to heal the dog. The little rascal is one fast learner. I guess the smarts run in the family.

Once the dog is healed, Mokuba starts playing with the dog. I try to see if Seto is in his room. I knock in his door.

"Kaiba"

"Come in"

I open the door and see Kaiba on his laptop.

"Kaiba I just wanted to thank you for letting him stay today"

"whatever, you could be such an animal geek you know that Jade" Kaiba says smirking at me

"Oh think before you speak you computer geek"

"but I have billions and what do you have"

"heart Kaiba a heart way more valuable than your filthy billions"

"At least I have everything I need in my life but I know I can't say the same for you"

"How would you know"

"like money for example"

"just shut up you beast" I say with tears in my eyes. I make sure Kaiba cannot see me crying. I go to my room and throw myself in bed. I do not know why Kaiba's words stun me. I knew I was right and he was wrong.

_At least I have everything I need in my life but I know I cannot say the same for you…_

Why did those words hurt me…he was right I was missing something.

Besides my freedom, I was missing something more. I do not know what it is yet but I know it is not money I am missing. What really hurt me was him saying _I have everything in I need in my life_

Don't let your heart do this again Jade...

_~Your insignificant gestures_

_And your ordinary words_

_Every time I think of them _

_I feel like I'm going to cry~_

I slowly cry myself to sleep.

Kaiba's POV

Her words pissed me off…_heart Kaiba a heart much more valuable than your filthy billions_

She does not know that a heart is not worth anything its power that makes you great. It makes you superior to others. In this world your alone having pity makes you weak and that's what she is. Yet she looked beautiful teaching Mokuba how to heal that runt. I also admire the way she stood up to me. Hm…seems there is more to Jade than just a runt lover.


	4. Dating Duke Devlin

For the past three months, I have been dating Duke Devlin. The only time we have for a date is my lunchtime because Kaiba keeps me in at late night doing work with him. I remember that Saturday we had our first meeting but Kaiba would not let me out until Mokuba convinced him otherwise. Dates with Duke Devlin are very nice. He knows how to treat a woman. He tells me beautiful things like _you do not need to dress up to look beautiful _or _your eyes are the most gorgeous gems I have ever seen. _I slowly began to develop feelings for him…or so I thought.

Its Friday night the time is 10:05 and Kaiba has to go to a charity ball hosted for big business men and what not. As he is getting dressed, the doorbell rings and I open it. I see a tall girl with blonde hair blue eyes and a very nice figure. She has a red body hugging dress and her hair is in a bun.

"Hey honey is Kaiba ready"

"no not yet but you can wait"

"thanks"

"pardon but what's your name?"

"Kahori Robinson and who might you be"

"just a friend"

"that's what I thought"

As we talk, Kaiba comes down stairs.

"about time Kaiba"

"shut up and get into the limo"

"pushy"

"Jade take care of Mokuba okay"

"alright"

I look at the window and I watch them get into the limo drive away. My heart felt this sadness and anger at the same time. I am still staring out the window when Mokuba talks to me.

"Jade are you okay"

"yeah why wouldn't I be"

"I'm just saying"

"who was that girl"

"oh you mean Kahori Robinson"

"yeah"

"well she is the daughter of this man my big brother is doing business with. He hasn't told me much about it yet but all I know is that they agreed to go out today because the press wants to see Seto with someone"

"Oh so this is all for publicity"

"Pretty much but I swear this is how my brother gets in trouble"

"What do you mean?"

"That's how it first started with Asuka but he says this time it's a one night thing"

"Oh well if he says so"

"Can I take the spots out now Jade?"

"Sure your brother isn't here now"

"Great its funny we've been able to hide the dog for 3 months huh"

"Yeah but lets not get to happy your brothers bound to find out"

"I know but for now let's keep it this way"

"You want to watch a movie Mokey hunny"

"Sure jade but which one"

"How about My Dog Skip" I say giggling

"No I know the dark knight"

"very well then twerp hurry up get Spots and I'll get the popcorn and drinks"

"okay four eyes"

I smile at Mokuba's joke and as I get the popcorn and drinks, I end up feeling better about everything. I mean it is just for publicity right. Well why should you care Jade…he is just your keeper for heavens sake.

As I go to the movie room Mokuba is already there with the movie and Spots. I give him the popcorn and drinks and we sit down and watch the movie.

Its 11:49 P.M the movie is getting to its high point. They play a video on the news and show the joker kill a fake batman.

"The jokers so evil"

"I know Mokuba, but he's awesome"

"yeah he's what makes the movie"

"he is awesome right boy"

Spots barks at the movie screen and Mokuba and I laugh. It was getting late and before we knew it, Mokuba and I feel asleep.

Kaiba's POV

As my driver gets back to my home, I thank the time for putting an end to this dreadful day. This girl is a total cheap and nutcase. Her fathers deal was good but not good enough for me. When it comes to technology, I do not need any help. I finally get home and I see the lights on. It is 1:39 for Pete's sake! She is going to hear a few insults when I see her. I walk and I hear noises in the movie room. I walk in and I see Mokuba, Jade and that runt! Err…these two are going to hear me in the morning. I pick up Mokuba and take him to his room. I leave him and go back downstairs to turn off the Movie screen. I look at Jade sleeping on her chair peacefully. I could not help but stare at her. I decide to pick her up and take her to her room. As I take her upstairs, she starts mumbling a few words and I hear her mumbling _Kaiba. _I place her on her bed and I just keep staring at her. She looks beautiful lying there. I wondered why she was mumbling my name. I go downstairs to turn off the rest of the things when I see the runt there staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" The dog barks at me and I just laugh. You're talking to a dog Kaiba get a grip. The dog comes close to me and I pet the thing. After all Jade and Mokuba, love this thing.

FF to the morning

I wake up to see myself in my bedroom. When did I get here? Mokuba comes in my room and looks at me with a worried face.

"What's wrong Mokuba"

"my brother saw the dog, he's waiting for us in his office"

"oh screw"

Mokuba and I walk into Kaiba's office and see the dog in his office. The dog runs to Mokuba and Mokuba picks it up. We both stare at Kaiba with a frightened look.

"Well you two have been keeping this dog from me"

"Sorry Seto I didn't want to let it go yet"

"Mokuba you know I hate it when you disobey but seeing as in your really fond of this runt I'll let you keep it but just get it out of my sight"

"Yes Seto...thanks big brother" Mokuba puts down the dog and hugs his big brother

"Hurry up were going to Kaiba Corp"

"okay I'll be down in a few" Mokuba leaves and it's just us two

"How was your night Mr. Kaiba"

"I told you to call me Seto and why should you care about my night," he says smirking at me

"I was just wondering"

"I'm hosting a charity ball in a week and I want you to not only organize it but for you to be the lady by my side"

"Who me"

"Yes what part didn't you understand?"

"I'm not the type for that"

"Just buy yourself a new dress and dress up and let me do all the talking"

"Very well but is this really for charity or publicity"

"Both, i feel generous this week and I decided I want to give to the poor Ms. Jade"

"Wow, well I'll get ready to go to the office"

"Make it snappy, we have a busy week"

Busy…I think he means dreadful.


	5. A sweet boyfriend

As we get to the office Kaiba fills me up with work. He gives me a list of whom to and not to invite. He tells me to call up top chefs and to hire great entertainment. I invited exactly 100 people by phone calls and in total gathered 4.5 Million in donations for the poor. For food we got caviar, cocktails nothing but fancy dinning and for entertainment we got a young band by the name of "the brothers". They play jazz music. Kaiba didn't want any _"weird"_ music. After all everyone invited was 25 and up. When I finish I hand every paper work over to Kaiba. He analyzes it and tells me that I did enough for the day.

"You could go home know"

"well thanks Mr. Kaiba"

"so remember your going to be by my side that night. I expect nothing but your best behavior"

"yes sir" I say not even looking at him

"look at me when I am speaking to you"

"yes" I say staring at him madly

"are you still mad over the other day"

"what would you like to here sir yes or no"

"the truth Jade"

"yes I don't appreciate you calling animals runts"

"that's because they are runts to me"

"look they are apart of this world just like you and me"

"they are unimportant"

"Kaiba shut up you jerk"

"look you cant talk to me like that" he says getting up from his chair and looking at me furiously.

"I had it Kaiba" I say with tears in my eyes

"You think I like having you in my home"

"then why do you" Kaiba doesn't respond he just walks up to me and grabs me, holding his body against mine.

"I have no idea why now" he says looking into my eyes. I struggle to let go of his grip and I run out of Kaiba Corp. I am down near the arcade when I see Joey and Yugi walking by and drinking soda.

"Hey Jade long time no see" joey says waving at me. I walk up to him and hug him

"What wrong Jade"

"yeah what's wrong" Yugi asks

"I had it being with Kaiba"

"Has he been mistreating you" joey asks looking down at me

"I don't know joey I just want this to be over"

"I can't believe Kaiba would do something so cruel to someone like take away their freedom"

"I don't care about that anymore guys I just hate it when he disrespects animals like that"

"he disrespects everything but himself jade"

"I know Joey I just don't know what to do anymore"

"its about time we go talk to him"

"I'm with ya on that Yugi lets go"

"no guys please"

"but Jade he has ya as his prisoner"

"Please the only reason why I stand this is for the animals. They're defenseless and they need that place"

"I understand that Jade and I admire you for that but what about you? What about your needs"

"Yugi they are my happiness, they make the world go round and one day I want my children to experience that magic as well"

"yug I swear a girl like this is what we need. Duke is sure one lucky guy"

"where is he by the way"

"he shouldn't be that far but jade listen to me if Kaiba does one little thing wrong its pounding time for him and I mean it"

"violence isn't the way to go Joey but I agree that what Kaiba is doing is wrong"

"thanks guys"

"oh look Dicey boy is here"

"hey guys, jade honey what are you doing here?" Duke says as he smoothly kisses my lips

"Nothing babe I finished work early and I decided to hang out right guys" I say as I give them a don't tell Duke what just happened look

"Yeah she was just asking about ya"

"Oh that's great my sweet and do you know what's today?"

"maybe"

"happy fourth anniversary sweetheart" Duke says as he gives me a little black box. I open it to see a ring with a jade stone. I busted out in tears of joy. I hugged Duke

"Oh thank you Duke you are the best" I say as I kiss him repeatedly on the lips.

"I'm glad you liked it honey" duke says as he takes the box from me. He takes the ring and places it on what would be my wedding finger.

"Duke"

"I liked like to think that we are engaged"

"if it were for me we'd be married tomorrow"

"aww come on Romeo and Juliet why don't we go to domino café and eat"

"is that the only thing on your mind joey"

"No Yugi I also think of cars, dueling,girls"

"okay joey I heard enough lets go"

We walk to Domino café and I was lost in my thoughts. I just had to tell Duke about this week's event. Duke didn't deserve me hiding stuff from him. He deserved better. We arrive to the café and I tell the boys to leave me and Duke alone for a minute. The go and get seats and it's just me and Duke.

"what's the matter sweetheart, you seemed lost along the way"

"Duke I have to tell you about a charity ball Kaiba's hosting"

"okay I'm listening"

"I'm suppose to pose as his…girlfriend…his lady"

"you what" duke says speechless

"please Duke I don't want lies between us I am telling you this because I love you"he turns around and thinks for a minute…he looks back at me and puts his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for being honest with me"

"you're not mad"

"why should I you are being honest with me and that's all that matters darling. I don't want one little thing separating us"

"Duke you are so sweet" I look into his eyes and he smiles at me

"I love you Jade and you're the only thing that matters to me" he kisses my forehead and we walk in the café


	6. jealous?

We walk into the café when I suddenly hear someone calling my name

"Jade you get back here"

Both Duke and I turn around to see Kaiba standing there angry

"Look Kaiba you have no right to talk to her like that"

"I could do whatever I please"

"even so that's no way to talk to a woman"

"look Devlin I would appreciate it if you would stay out of this"

"don't talk to him like that Kaiba"

"what is he your boyfriend"

"that's exactly what he is and if someone messes with him they'll have to deal with me"

"sweetheart let me handle this"

"look Devlin she still has a lot of work to do and I need her back at Kaiba Corp"

"cant you be merciful for once and let this go. I mean those animals have a right to a home"

"enough of this nonsense I don't have time to deal with this. Jade lets go and I won't say it again"

"very well, Duke tell Joey and Yugi I said goodbye and that I'll call them later"

"I had it with this Jade"

"darling please" I say as I place both my hands on his adorable face.

"I don't want to bore you with my save the animals speech" I kiss Duke on the lips and he grabs me by my waist and kisses my forcefully with a passion I never knew existed. For some reason Kaiba really fumed.

"Come on already I don't have time for this shit" Duke lets go of me and Kaiba roughly grabs me by my wrist and pulls me into the limo. His chauffer drives away and Kaiba yells at me.

"look I don't want to see no love scenes or anything got it"

"okay I was just saying good bye to him that's all"

"you're disrespecting me Jade"

"fine and what do you mean we have a lot of work to do you told me I could go home"

"I wasn't going to let your lover boy know the real reason why I came after you now was I"

"like you really went after me because of our argument"

"Mokuba made me come after you"

"I thought so" we both look straight ahead and cross our arms at the time

"Look I know I'm wrong and I apologize alright" did I just hear that coming out of Seto Kaiba's mouth? I turn around and look at him in shock

"I won't repeat it for your entertainment Jade" he says smirking at me

"You could be such a beast sometimes Kaiba"

"I like myself that way and I don't intend to change for nobody"

"you beast"

"I just noticed something whenever you call me Kaiba, it's because your mad at me"

"wow how very observant do you want an award for that"

"funny Jade" I actually made him laugh. The chauffer stops and I look out the window. I realize we are not at Kaiba Corp. like he said we were going. We were here, his home.

"I thought you said we were going to Kaiba Corp."

"And I thought I said I wasn't going to say the real reason why I was out there in front of your boy toy"

"okay why are we here"

"to make sure you go home just like I told you to"

"Why are you behaving like this"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Like a jealous partner"

"Jade you have yet a lot to learn about me. Seeing as in you're my property for these years I have to protect my convince or in other words what's rightfully mine"

"You annoy me Seto Kaiba" I get out of the limo and walk away angry. I look back and Seto is in his limo laughing hysterically. I didn't know I was a clown to him. How dare he!

Kaiba's pov

"back to Kaiba Corp"

"yes sir"I'm glad I made her angry and I'm glad I let her know that as long as she's with me she isn't going anywhere near Devlin or the geek squad. There's just one thing I question…why do I care if she hangs out with them. And why did it make me furious to see her in Devlin's arms. Whatever Kaiba…it's just the pressure of work getting to you.


	7. Is this love i'm feeling?

**Note from Author: I Apologize for chapter One missing. I have to rewrite it!**

It was night time and I was locked in my room still heated like I was this afternoon. The only thing that made me happy was Duke. I look at the ring her gave and kiss it. As I write in my diary I hear that Mokuba and doo doo brain are coming. I quickly hide my diary under my pillow and lock the door. I hear Mokuba yelling my name.

"Jade are you here"

"of course she's here she's just in a phase" I even felt Kaiba smirking when he said that. I felt my blood fuming when said that. I hear Mokuba coming upstairs and he tries to come in.

"Jade can I please come in"

"that doo doo brain isn't behind you right"

"noooo"

"okay hold on" I unlock the door and let Mokuba in. The door is half open.

"Are you okay Jade"

"sure why wouldn't I be twerp" he sits next to me on my bed and he puts his arm around me. I put my arm around him to and lay my head on his little shoulder.

"Are you and Seto talking"

"I don't know"

"please promise me you two will stop fighting Jade" I look up at the ceiling when he says that

"Why are you making me promise that?"

"I want you two to get along please"

"Why honey?"

"because for once I feel complete" Mokuba looks at me with puppy eyes. I couldn't resist those eyes

"Fine then I'll do it for you twerp" I kiss him on the forehead

"Thanks mom" I look at Mokuba in shock

"I'm sorry Jade" I smile at Mokuba when he blushes.

"Get to bed twerp" I kiss him again in on the cheek this time and he goes to bed.

I begin to write again on my diary. It felt sweet when he called me mom. I guess since he never had a mother and I came along I filled up that hole…and Seto the role as a father/brother. Man in a way I admire that big doo doo brain. Moments later I put my diary away and I slowly go away.

Kaiba's Pov

It's 7 am in the morning and I go to Jade's room. I see that her bed is made and that she was gone. I go downstairs into the kitchen and ask the maid if she had breakfast. She tells me that she had breakfast and she left a few minutes ago. Then she gives me a book Jade left behind. I see that it says "my journal". I have a cup of coffee and read it. Guess the saying is true "curiosity killed the cat" I read the journal to see that her father left her mother for another woman. That all the boy crushes she's had have leaded her on. There was information I never knew about her. I almost felt bad for reading it. As a matter of fact I didn't even know why I was reading it. I get to a page where she mentions me.

_I must admit Seto Kaiba is a very intelligent man and I admire his intelligence but sometimes he could be cruel…and cold hearted just as the gang says. Cecilia tells me that the boss is kind of cute and I hesitated to agree but in the end I gave in. Yes, he is handsome but you can't have feelings for someone who doesn't care about the animals and besides that's the last thing I'd do. Especially when I have the most wonderful guy in the world Duke Devlin._

That last remark made me furious. I closed the book and I waited for Mokuba. He quickly changes and eats breakfast and we head to Kaiba Corp.

When we get to Kaiba Corp. i had expected Jade to already be there.. but she wasn't.

"Cecilia!"

"Yes sir?" she answers me confused

"Where's Jade"

"I guess she is arranging your files sir"

"I thought I did that yesterday"

"no sir she came in this morning and saw your desk a mess so she is cleaning it up" I don't respond to her. I walk in my office and see that everything is tidy and organized. Jade is sitting on my chair organizing the cabinets.

"Uh I'll be back big brother" Mokuba leaves me alone with her. It almost felt like he was doing it on purpose.

"so what made you come here before me"

"I couldn't sleep.. listen Seto I would like to start over with you"

"really how come"

"I mean it isn't fair to Mokuba. It might hurt him emotionally to see us fighting everyday"

"your right I didn't think about that"

"one thing is always arguing with someone you see here and there but another thing is arguing with someone you see 24-7" I sit down on another chair and pull out her journal from my suitcase.

"My journal!" she walks up to me and takes it

"Did I leave it in the kitchen?"

"Pretty much"

"thank you I would die without this" she kissed my cheek and begins to walk out the door

"I'll go back to work now" she says as she looks back to me

She closes the door. I place my hand on my cheek with shock. What was I feeling?


	8. Feelings revealed

It was a long day at work today. I had new devices tested out today at Kaiba corp. Jade made sure everything was ready for the charity ball in 2 days. She also helped me test my new Tec. With Mokuba. It was 12 Am. Mokuba went home in the limo and I assumed Jade went along with him. When I walk out of my office I see her sleeping on her desk. I try to wake her up but she didn't. Someone could rob her and she wouldn't know it. I placed my suitcase on her desk and picked her up. (Bridal style) I go down stairs to my car. I place her on the passenger seat. I go back for my suitcase and her belongings and I drive off. This was a very awkward moment for me. I get home and I try to wake her up. She still didn't budge.

"Jade wake up"

"do I love him or do I hate him?"

"What Jade?"

"I love Duke or do I? Or is it Seto that I love"

"Jade what are you saying?"

"Are you happy Cecilia? I guess I do have feelings for him. I really don't know what it is but I care for him despite everything but I could never stab Duke in the back. He is my everything. Besides Seto Kaiba would never dare like a girl like me now would he"

I was shocked to hear all of this coming from her. Was she playing games with me or was she really talking in her sleep? I stroke her cheek with my fingers. For some reason that seemed to wake her up.

"Oh Seto where are we"

"home Jade"

"did I go to sleep on work?"

"You did and that's what you get for not sleeping"

"I'm so sorry I made you drag me"

"no problem Jade go to bed okay"

We get out of the car and walk inside the house

Jade's POV

Aw damb I feel asleep! I have always had a problem…talking in my sleep. I hope I didn't talk while I was with him! I feel so dumb! All day all I could think about were Cecilia's words

-Flashback-

We were having lunch near the Kame Game shop. Cecilia could not help but ask me questions about my relationship with Seto Kaiba.

"Please Jade…we have known each other for almost a year! Tell me what your relationship with the boss is?"

"Fine you are like my best friend at work"

"I am your best friend over all sweetie" she made me giggle. I take a sip of my lemonade juice and place it back on the table. I tell her the long story down from the debt I have with him to college online to the animals.

"Wow you have a crazy life Jade!"

"I know and I can't believe it" I say looking out the window

"okay I see that this talk is bothering you lets talk about that prince of yours Duke"

"he is wonderful I truly see myself by his side"

"you really do or is it because he is the first guy that has never lead you on?"

"I truly do love him"

"Look, remember what I told you?"

"About wha…"

"I was also leaded on by boys but the only difference between us is that you had brains and I didn't. They had me in bed. Then came along Joseph. He was the most charming boy ever. He swept me off my feet. I thought I was in love. But when I meet my husband Luis I knew what real love was all about"

"well that's not my case"

"oh really I noticed the way you looked at the boss"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"do you love him or hate him?"

"Do I love him or do I hate him?"

"answer!"

"Hate him" i quickly answered

"Yeah right just think about him and then think of Duke"

"I love Duke or do I? Or is it Seto that I love" I look at Cecilia. She looks at me as if she knows the answer.

"Well"

"well what Cecilia?"

"I am waiting for the obvious Jade"

"I guess I…"

"I guess I what?" she looks at me with a big smile. She knows what's coming.

"Are you happy Cecilia? I guess I do have feelings for him. I really don't know what it is but I care for him despite everything but I could never stab Duke in the back. He is my everything. Besides Seto Kaiba would never dare like a girl like me now would he"

"You never know"

"yeah right"

"Aw you and the big boss would make a good couple"

"very funny lets go" we get up and pay for our meal and head back to Kaiba corp.

(End of Flashback)

I tend to replay things in my mind and I hope I didn't blab them out this time. I look at Seto to see if he did but he looked normal. I just hope time flies.


	9. Because your mine i walk the line

The next day I get up the same time I got up yesterday. 6:30 AM I was so restless. Seto Kaiba had me restless. I go into the kitchen to see that this time he was awake before me.

"Hello Seto"

"hello Jade" he seemed tense…damb he did hear me!

"I have to speak to you Jade" shoot me now

"Yes Seto"

"I couldn't sleep last night because of what I heard"

"And what did you hear"

"you know perfectly well what I heard"

"okay so what"

"Jade" he says as he gets up and gets closer to me. We were there face to face…so close yet so far.

"So it's not like you'd like a girl like me"

"who says I wouldn't"

"you and I are different"

"That doesn't matter" he grabs me by my waist with one arm and with the other he touches my chin and makes me look at him

"Seto please"

"you've changed my life completely Jade and I know Mokuba adores you as much as I do"

"I love him"

"and what about me" I look into his eyes and melt. How could I resist those eyes?

"I care for you"

"That's not good enough" good lord what did he want

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know but I'll let you know when your answer satisfies me"

"well I am not saying anything and let me go"

"no"

"well we're going to be here for a while"

"better for me" just then he forces a kiss. His lips felt so smooth and the kiss was full of passion and love. I did not think of anything at that moment. All I thought of was he Seto Kaiba. I kissed him back with the same force. I put my arms around him. His hands were traveling all over my back. He was letting me know his feelings towards me. He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes.

"I could stay here all day Jade" I suddenly remember one important person in my life…Duke. I break away from Kaiba.

"I'm sorry I should have never, oh heavens I'm such a bad person"

"Why are you saying that?" he tries to take me in his arms but I avoid him.

"Duke, I can't do this to him"

"Just break up with the guy"

"It's not that easy"

"Yes it is and you know it"

"I don't want to hurt his feelings and besides he is a wonderful guy"

"So you prefer him over me"

"I am not saying that I just can't do that to him"

"Oh great her Ms. Sympathy goes"

"Look Seto Kaiba I should have never let you kiss me in the first place and besides you must be playing games with me"

"Don't tell me what I feel and besides if anyone is playing games here its you"

"Maybe I am but you could at least be more understanding"

"Don't tell me what to do and just pretend this never happened"

"that won't be easy"

"for you it won't" Kaiba walks away frustrated. In a way, I do not blame him but at the same time, I am scared and he does not see that. I do not want the same future my mother had with my father.

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_

_you give me because for love that I can't hide_

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Kaiba's POV

I could not hide my feelings anymore. I was smitten and badly. I arrive at my company and make the toughest decision of my life.

"Cecilia prepare Ms. Kimura's letter of resignation you will take care of everything she does until I find a replacement"

"Yes sir"

"Call Roland and tell him to drive her to her house and don't anyone disturb me I have business to take care of" I lock myself in my office and make the arrangements to change the animal clinic's owner. The new owner will be Jade and with this ends our alliance. The only thing that really has me concerned is Mokuba. He has really grown fond of her and so have I…more than I ever bargained for. Suddenly Jade comes in my office.

Jade's POV

"Seto what is this all about"

"I'm letting you go"

"What?"

"Why are you so surprised"

"what about the de…"

"It's all forgotten about…it's a gift from me to you" I could not believe my ears. Was this really Seto Kaiba?

"Why are you doing this"

"I don't know myself Jade…I guess this is my way of showing you that I care for you"

"Kaiba" I tried to hold back my tears…I could not believe that HE Seto Kaiba was going to be generous. I felt happy that I was finally free and I was finally going to see my animals again but something inside me felt sad…like a piece of me was being ripped out. It was over…Kaiba was the past as soon as I would walk out the door.


	10. nothing ties us now

"When do you want me to leave"

"I'm not rushing you either you know"

"thank you Seto" Seto gets up from his chair and hugs me tightly

"I apologize for everything I have put you through"

"You don't have to apologize"

"I will always be there if you need anything"

"so will I" I look up at him and he lightly kisses my forehead. He lets me go and gives me a folder with documents. I walk out of his office confused more than ever. Cecilia walks up to my desk

"gosh what has happened hun?"

"I'll tell you when you have lunch okay"

"okay sweetie"

"why is everyone staring"

"you know they a gossipers…it's like that in every office but don't worry everyone's to scared of the boss to say or do anything"

"I'll see you at the Domino Café"

"alright same time"

"yeah"

I get my belongings from my desk and I leave Kaiba Corp. The next stop was The Kaiba Mansion.

I get to the Mansion and I quickly pack my things. I didn't want to see Mokuba. I would be to heart broken. I say good bye to spots and head outside. I see a limo approaching.

"Jade you can't go"

"I have to Mokuba"

"why can't you stay here" his eyes are watery.

"I will always come and visit you"

"its not the same"

"Mokuba it's a long story sweetie"

"okay I understand then" Mokuba hugs me and I kiss his cheek.

"take good care of Seto. He needs caring more than you do" he smiles at me and I walk away. Back to my old life.

As soon as I got to my house I thought of how I was going to break-up with Duke. I couldn't be with him after what just happened. It wouldn't be fair to him. I go back to my old house and leave my suitcases there. I couldn't leave this alone. I go to the arcade to see if the gang is there. When I do nobody is there. The next best place to check.. Anywhere that sold food. I go to Almondo's café and I spot Joey.

"Hey joey" he turns around and is shocked to see me

"oh hey Jade what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be at Kaiba's"

"not anymore he let me go"

"WHAT! You mean the debt is off?"

"yeah"

"are you sure he wasn't playing any games"

"I'm sure he wasn't he was actually kind"

"wow that should be in Ripley's believe it or not!" I laugh at Joey's joke.

"oh knock it off Joey Seto isn't that bad"

"oh yes he is…you came to see Duke?"

"that's what I want to talk to you about"

"okay sit down"I sit down on Joey's table and I tell him everything that happened between Seto and I.

"be honest Jade did you fall in love with rich boy?"

"I can't lie to myself anymore I have and madly"

"but why"

"he's a lonely soul, and he's so enchanting to me"

"good grief and what about Duke"

"I love him but"

"not like you thought huh?"

"I am pretty much a bi*ch"

"don't call yourself that I mean in the matters of the heart you cant chose ya know…even if your hearts choice is a mystery"

"thanks for understanding Joey"

"no problem that's what Joey Wheeler does best"

"what should I do""break up with him I guess…that's what I would want you to do if I were in his place"

"I guess so then do you know where he could be? He doesn't pick up his cellphone"

"he is either at his game shop or his house I guess"

"thanks Joey"

"no need to thank me Jade and I wish you the best…I mean that" we both get up at the same time and he hugs me good-bye.

"I wont tell no one okay"

"I'm sure you wont Joey"

Well I was on my way to see Duke


	11. break up with Duke

I first go to his and see if he was there. I ring the doorbell and he answers it.

"Jade what are you doing here"

"I want to speak to you Duke"

"Come in"

I go in his house, he gives me a chair to sit in but I wanted this over with quickly

"I came here to give you back this" I give him the ring he gave me. He looks at me puzzled

"Why are you giving it to me"

"you know why Duke" I say with tears in my eyes

"where did I go wrong Jade?"

"it wasn't you it was me I cant be with you after what I did"

"tell me"

"I'm so ashamed I don't deserve to be speaking to you"

"Jade just tell me"

"Seto Kaiba and I kissed okay"

"what?"

"don't make me repeat it" I finally let out my tears "I'm sorry that I went along with it. I don't deserve you that's why I'm breaking up with you"

"I would have preferred you not telling me"

"and what lie to you, I cant do that…I have been lied to many times and it hurts. You don't deserve that"

"please leave me alone and I wish you the best" he opens the door and signals me to go out. I walk out heart broken but not for me. For him. I broke his heart. Why did I have to be so stupid and fall in love with Seto Kaiba?

I walk to the first place I could think of. The animal clinic. I could not believe it was mine. I walk inside and find many changes to it. One thing that never changed…the animals. I look at the dogs and find that something good came out of all it. The doctor that Seto hired walked in.

"Hello My name is Motomu Tomaya. I am the doctor Mr. Kaiba hired to take care of this place while you were gone."

"Well thank you for the help where is Dr. Dai?"

"He is in the United States with family members"

"So when is he coming back"

"he isn't. He is too weak to take care of this clinic. He already knows you are the new owner Madame and he said it couldn't be in better hands."

"Does he know about everything that happened"

"no, we told him that someone gave money to Seto Kaiba so he wouldn't close the clinic down."

"He bought that"

"mind my being frank he is old and ill any good news will make him happy"

"he didn't suspect my absence?"

"He did but I told him you were called to college and you had a part time job so you didn't have much time to stop by here"

"Oh well, who told you to tell him that?"

"Sir Kaiba"

"Well changing the subject Dr. Tomaya how are the little things?"

"Wonderful…I have heard of your work Ms. Kimura and I must say I admire your intelligence and your devotion to these animals"

"Where did you hear from me?"

"Dr. Dai and Dr. Kimura"

"You know my mother?"

"Yes…we meet when she was in Spain. She is well known among us Vets"

"I forget sometimes"

~At Kaiba Corp~

Cecilia's POV

"Cecilia could you come into my office please"

"Yes sir" I was surprised that the boss had called me with such gentleness. I walk into his office with shock.

"Don't be shocked Cecilia sit down," I do as the boss says

"Yes sir"

"well seeing as in Jade wont be here anymore I want you to take care of everything she took care of"

"Pardon but why me sir"

"you're my most trusted secretary and of course your pay will increase"

"you don't have to do that sir it will be my pleasure besides I hardly do anything"

"very well then as you wish you may go Cecilia and by the way you can move to Jade's desk"

"Yes sir" I walk out the door and I could not believe my ears! The big boss was nice to me! I guess he must know my relationship with Jade…huh if only I knew what was coming…

It was 12:30 time for me to meet Jade at the café! I just hope she does not forget. I rush to the café and I see Jade already waiting for me at a table! Near the window too…good ol' Jade

"Hey Jade"

"oh Cecilia what a day!"

"Well tell me everything that has happened!"

"Well I'll summarize everything…Kaiba and I kissed and confessed our feelings to each other. He let the debt go and now I am the new owner of the animal clinic and I broke up with Duke"

"wow now tell me it again but in detail and in Cecilia terms"

She tells me everything that happened in details and I could not believe my ears…this sounded too crazy to be true. I tell her what happened in the office and her just looks down to the ground.

"You're sad aren't ya?"

"I am Cecilia I cant deny it…I already miss him and Mokuba and I feel bad because of Duke"

"look stop thinking about others and think about yourself for once…you know you're to trusting that's your problem"

"what do you mean?" she asks me puzzled

"even though you have trouble trusting a big part of you does without knowing it and I have a feeling you trusted to much in Duke's feelings that's why you cared about him more than yourself"

"that's not true"

"boy your stubborn…I know the word now innocent that's what you are"

"please Cecilia don't make me feel dumb"

"Honey I am telling you this because I care"

"I know but what am I suppose to do now?"

"Give it time I guess"


	12. I'm just wild about Kaiba

3 weeks later I was hanging out with Yugi at a carnival that was taking place at the park. He bought me some vanilla ice cream and won me a teddy bear. For some strange reason though this Yugi seemed taller than the Yugi I know, more confident and he had a very deep voice. I guess it was when he had that duel at the arcade that he changed…or was I seeing things? He we were walking and having a good conversation when we see joey and Tristan waving at us.

"Hey Yug, Jade!"

"Hello you two"

"hey guys what are you doing here?"

"We are just having a good time Tristan"

"That's great Jade but I think you should know something" joey tells me

"Okay spill" he bends down and whispers in my ear **"Duke is going out with my sister serenity"**

I didn't get why joey was telling me this at first…

"Hey Einstein we heard everything you said…what a way to mumble!"

"Shut up Tristan"

"so he is going out with Serenity?"

"Ya yug, I was on my way to kill him but serenity just stopped me and told me it was her business"

"well it kind of is joey"

"I know yug but he always said he had profound feelings for jade and then the next thing you know he is going out with serenity"

"I understand you dude"

"thanks Tristan. So you get why I'm telling you this right Jade"

"I think so"

"because you should definitely reach out for your happiness even if it is a punk like him"

"what are you two talking about"

"Yugi its time you and Tristan know…well everyone. I'm just wild about Kaiba" I say with a half smile on my face. Yugi and Tristan fall on the ground in disbelief

"After all he's done to ya?"

"I know but he changed over time"

"Jade this is really a shocker to us all"

"I knew it would be Yugi…but two weeks have passed by and I can't get him out of my head"

"hey jade!" I turn around to see my buddy from work

"Cecilia" I run to her and hug her

"hey who's the dame?"

"her names Cecilia she works at Kaiba Corp remember"

"oh yeah I remember ya told me about her"

"Cecilia this is joey"

"figures" she says eyeing him up and down Joey looks at her with an angry look. I just laugh.

"This here is Tristan"

"nice to meet ya bud" she shakes Tristan's hand.

"Oh so he gets a warm hello and not me!" Cecilia laughs

"Well then hello joey"

"that's more like it"

"and this here is good ol' Yugi"

"pleasure to finally meet you"

"the pleasure is mine"

"I have heard a lot about you and not just from Jade…from the boss too"

"oh really"

"yeah always finding ways to you know"

"win our so called match"

"exactly"

"how has…"

"The boss has been? Annoying, Ever since you left he has been bossier than ever!"

"Really?"

"So he has changed in a way"

"yeah Yugi you should see the boss! He seems so lost"

"wow so I guess he's wild about you too Jade" Tristan says patting my shoulder

"yeah he is honey you should go after him and I'm not saying just so he could cool of but I mean you two are miserable without each other"

"says who"

"your eyes" I think about it for a minute. The gang just looks at me and I just run.

"Where are you going Jade?"

"To get back what's mine, thanks guys!" they all wave good bye…


	13. Finally together

_I find it very, very easy to be true._

_I find myself alone when each day is through. _

_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for _

_because you're mine, I walk the line._

_

* * *

_

I run to my house to put my teddy bear away when I see _him_ waiting at the doorstep.

"Seto"

"I couldn't take it anymore Jade"

"I was just on my way to look for you" we stand there facing each other…just staring into each others eyes.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh sure" I turn around to open the door. My knees felt so week and my heart was beating so rapidly…I never felt anything like this.

We walk into my house and I put the teddy bear down on my sofa. He also sits down on the sofa.

"now I hope we can do things correctly this time Jade"

"what in heavens are you talking about"

"you sure like acting dumb don't you"

"okay just tellme why you came"

"for you to be my girlfriend obviously…my noisy secretary had the nerve to tell me you and Devlin broke up but for once I appreciate her being that way"

"that Cecilia"

"Come over here why are you standing" he grabs my hand and pulls me. I fall onto his lap

"That's better isn't it"

"you dirty beast"

"You know I like it when you call me that"

"What dirty or beast"

"beast"

"Well let me go you beast"

"not until you give me an answer yes or yes?"

"Yes I accept Mr. Kaiba" I place my hands on his face and I kiss him. He grabs me tighter around my waist and the kiss becomes deeper, rougher more full of love and passion.

"Come on Jade" we both stand up and he holds my hand

"Where are we going?"

"A little boy is just dying for you to come back"

"Oh I miss that little twerp too"

"let's go my bunny"

"bunny" I burst out laughing

"Why not since you love animals so much" he rolls his eyes

"I like that my beast" just before we stepped out the phone rings.

"Leave the phone Jade"

"wait it might be from the clinic"

"make it quick" I rush to the phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie did you forget about your mother?"

"Mom!"

"I have a surprise; I'm coming tomorrow at midday"

"really?"

"Yeah and I'm staying with you for a while. We need some catching up to do"

"aw that's nice mom I have to go someone's waiting for me"

"who?"

"Um someone important to me"

"More important than your mother"

"he's my boyfriend"

"is it that guy you wrote to me about that Devlin what was it?"

"No mom Seto Kaiba" for some reason it even sounded like my mother fell in disbelief

"What Seto Kaiba"

"you know him?"

"Who hasn't heard about him?"

"Jade let's go!"

"I have to go mom"

"okay sweetie tell me all about it tomorrow"

"Ok bye" I hang up the phone and run to the limo.

"Who did you keep me waiting for one of the dweebs or the animals?"

"Kaiba don't start it was my mother"

"oh then forgive me"

"She's coming tomorrow"


	14. A beautiful dream

"Really and do you expect me to be there with you when she arrives"

"do what you wish Seto. I don't expect you to…we just got together"

"I was being sarcastic bunny of course I would love to be there" he playfully kisses my neck when he says this.

"Are you sure Seto"

"I'm sure…and when I want something I stop at nothing. You should know that by now"

"Oh really? I didn't know that Mr. Seto Kaiba"

* * *

"sir we're here" The chauffer stops and I open the door. Before I get out, I turn around to give Seto a little peck on the lips.

"Roland, did you call Mokuba?"

"Yes sir, he is already here" I run inside to see the little twerp

"Jade!" Mokuba jumps on me and we both fall on the floor

"You twerp! I missed you"

"I missed you too…so does that mean you stay?"

"Um…for today I will okay just for you" we get up from the floor

"aw but why can't you live here?"

"My mom is coming tomorrow"

"oh really?"

"Yeah and I would love it if a boy and a certain dog would come and meet her"

"Are we going Seto?"

"Of course we are…come on let's go eat"

"where?" I ask somewhat frightened

"A restaurant in where I usually eat"

"Can we just stay here"

"why?"

"I'm not use to fancy things you know that and besides look at me"

"I don't see anything wrong with you jade"

"Oh really?"

"No to me your perfect bunny"

"bunny!" Mokuba bursts out laughing

"What's so funny twerp?"

"I'm sorry I just never thought my brother would use nicknames for his girlfriend"

"I know it seems unbelievable huh?"

"Very funny you two. Very well jade we will stay."

As we sit down and wait for the lunch Kaiba ordered, we have a little chat.

"How's the animal clinic"

"great Mokuba, you should stop by sometime"

"can I Seto"

"you can but remember we have a company to run"

"if I had a quarter for every time you said that" Kaiba looks at me and smirks

The housemaids come with cocktail shrimp…with avocado pieces in it! Just as I love it.

"I hope you like it"

"do I! You remembered I like this"

"I remember many things. How do you think I keep my company up and floating?" Just then, we hear spots coming from upstairs.

"Hey boy happy Jade is back huh?" the dog runs to me and I pick it up. Seto looks at me annoyed. I roll my eyes and I place the dog back on the floor.

"You know I am not use to those creatures yet."

"Will you ever?"Moments later Seto gets up saying he has to go back to work with Mokuba. I tell him I have college work to do and he drops me off at my house.

This was the beginning of a beautiful dream…a dream I hoped would never end.


	15. Jealous Boyfriend

It was 11:30 PM and I was in my small yellow nightgown with my hair loose (for once) and watching T.V. I had finished my college work when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Duke?"

"Jade I need to speak to you"

"sure why not come on in"

"you look wonderful in that nightgown"

"thanks" if I only new it was him. He seemed so sad that I let him in.

"sit down Duke"

"well Jade I want you back"

"what do you mean you want me back" in a way I was angry when he said this because of what Joey told me

"I cant forget you"

"what about serenity" I sit next to him and give him a cold look. I didn't want to be cruel but Duke was playing with a friends heart…

"Serenity and I are over"

"what"

"we didn't even last a full week" Just then he sheds a tear. It ripped my heart out to see him like that. As I was about to hug him the door bell rings again. What is this…a hotel? I open the door to see my beast. Boy I hope he isn't the jealous type!

"Hey Seto what are you doing here?"

"cant I come and see my bunny whenever I please?"

"yeah sure um come in" when Seto steps in my house his expression changes from happy to angry.

"what the hell is he doing here?"

"Seto he is heartbroken"

"oh and you're here to console him huh? Tell him to get out"

"and what if I don't?"

"then we'll do things the hard way" I look back at Duke and he seemed puzzled

"so you've been going out with Kaiba?"

"Duke just leave please"

"answer me Jade"

"well your no different!"

"leave Devlin!"

"don't fight you two"

"fine, I'll leave" Duke leaves and I cannot help but blame his sorrow on me

Kaiba slams the door and he looks at me with a cold look.

"Kaiba I'm sorry"

"look I know you weren't doing anything wrong Jade but seeing you with someone else irritates me especially if its him"

"aw I have a jealous beast as a boyfriend"

"and this jealous beast is a fool for you" He picks me up bridal style and he sits on the couch with me on his lap.

"you know you look good in that nightgown"

"really CEO?"

"sure do bunny, what are you watching?"

"Waterloo Bridge"

"that's an old movie isn't it?"

"yup nothing but the best! You think I like these new movies coming out"

"that's why I fell for you, you're so different" he sweetly kisses my cheek

We stood quite for a minute and watched waterloo bridge. It was at the part when Myra and Roy were going to get married. I looked at Seto. He's the one I'd want to marry one day. But would he want to marry me?

"What are you thinking of my bunny?"

"we'll I'm thinking about the movie that's all"

"I can't get that Devlin out of my head…he must be up to something"

"look Kaiba I'm with you aren't I?" we look at each other. I grab him by his neck and move him close to me and give him a lot of pecks on the lips.

"I love you, you big doo doo brain"

"Jade know this when I love something I can be possessive. I love my company, Mokuba and you. I love you my bunny" I smile when he said that. I couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba was mine.


	16. Asuka

The movie finishes and I cry. Myra In the story kills herself because she does not think she is worthy of Roy. I see that Seto fell asleep. I roll my eyes. Typical of men to fall asleep on a good movie. I get off his lap and I place his legs on the sofa. He looked so peaceful sleeping. He reminded me of a little boy. I kiss him on the lips and I go to bed.

The next day I take a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed in a black tank top with matching caprice and converse shoes. I wear my hair loose and decide not to wear my hair on two ponytails. I put on my glasses and go downstairs. I see that Seto is still asleep so I wake him up.

"Seto?" he did not budge. I kiss him softly on the lips

"Oh good morning my Myra"

"Good morning Roy would you like some breakfast?"

"Its okay lets go get Mokuba and besides I need to change"

"very well then get up" he gets up and stretches

"You know that's the best sleep I've had in ages"

"I wonder why" we decide to walk to his house. It was a quite walk. There were hardly any people out because it was only seven thirty in the morning and it was Sunday. We walk hand in hand and Seto asks me a question.

"Why did you decide to walk out without a sweater?"

"I decided I needed a change and besides the weather is warm"

"I can see that and your hair…you should leave it out more often"

"Thanks" when we get to his house we see that Mokuba is screaming at someone

"I told you my big brother doesn't want to see you!"

"Where is he why are you hiding him" Seto lets go of my hand and runs.

"Asuka leave my little brother alone!"

"Oh there you are sugar!"

"Take your hands away from me" just then she spots me

"What is that runt doing here? Is she your toy this time? Ugh bad choice Kaiba honey you two are so different! You're classy and what is she?" she looks at me with an evil smirk. For some reason I just stood puzzled. I could not bring myself to say anything.

"Listen you respect her…she deserves more respect than you ever will. Got it" Seto says as he grabs her by her elbow.

"Please she will never have my respect"

"And that's why she has my respect and love something you will never have"

"oh really we will see about that" she leaves and I watch her walk away. For some reason I felt that she was right. We were different. Seto walks towards me.

"Are you alright Jade?" he lightly grabs my chin with his fingers.

"I'm alright…I'm sorry I just froze"

"don't apologize" he gives me a tight hug and I lightly hug him back. For some reason I felt like Myra. Unworthy of him. I did not tell him anything because I new it would upset him.

We walk in to his house.

"Let me take a shower and change and we'll go and see your mother"

"okay" I sit on his sofa and Mokuba joins me with the dog

"Are we going to see your mom today?"

"Yeah of course she will be happy to see you"

"aw that's great I can't wait. Do not feel bad for what she said. My brother is right she is low. I would never want a girlfriend like that. I want my girlfriend to be like you" I look at Mokuba. For some reason his words make me feel a little bit better.

"She was right though. Seto and I are so different"

"so what he loves you the way you are and that's something I can reassure you of"

"you're right Mokuba thanks for making me feel better" I hug Mokuba and he hugs me back

"You're the only woman I would ever accept for Seto and I'm sure you're the only one he wants"

"hey are you trying to steal my bunny Mokuba?" Seto says smirking. He came out dressed in his dark blue trench coat looking very radiant and handsome.

"Let's go you two. We have to make this quick I have to get to work"

"whatever you say Seto" We walk out and get into the limo. This really felt complete. On our way to the house, I completely forgot that woman's words.


	17. Jade's mom

We get out the limo and go inside my house to see my mother already there. I was to excited that I just ran and hugged her.

"Vous sont comment maman? (How are you mom?)

"Je suis fin mon enfant et je vous ai manqué" (I am fine my child and I have missed you)

"Okay please no other languages in the house" Mokuba says with a clueless look. Both my mother and I laugh.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Seto says raising one eyebrow

"No silly you see my mother and I have this habit of talking in a different language whenever we haven't seen each other in a long time"

"and you didn't tell me you speak French because…"

"It slipped my mined"

"I could have used you in very important meetings you know"

"I know but now you know. I also speak Spanish"

"tell me something in Spanish"

"Te adoro mi amor" (I adore you my love)

"I don't know what that means but it sounded beautiful just like you."

"Well enough of the chit chat Mommy this is Seto Kaiba. Seto this is my mom Janet Kimura"

"pleasure to meet the grand Seto Kaiba"

"the pleasure is all mine. I can see where Jade got her good looks from"

"Oh I like him Jade!" she joked

"And this little work of art is Mokuba Kaiba"

"pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mines"

"What a gentleman he is"

"I'm sorry to be rude Ms. Kimura but I have to get to work. I have a company to run. Mokuba you can stay"

"I'll help you at work Seto so you can finish faster"

"thanks kiddo"

"Bye Jade, goodbye Ms. Kimura" he gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves

"Bye Ms. Kimura bye Jade!" Mokuba waves goodbye from the limo. We close the door and my mom starts a chat.

"Wow love really hit you sweetie"

"is it that noticeable?"

"Sure is sweetie…he's not at all bad as they claim he is"

"that's because you got to know his good side," I say rolling my eyes

"Well how's the clinic and Dr. Dai" I did not know what to tell my mom. She did not know about that only BIG thing. Just then by the struck of luck the doorbell rang.

"Hold on mommy" I open the door and I see Joey.

"Hey Jade"

"hey joey come on in I would love for you to meet my mother"

"oh great… (he looks inside the room) where is she?"

"On the sofa"

"I thought she was a friend or a sister! You are so young and beautiful"

"thank you umm…"

"Joey Wheeler, please forgive my blindness"

"pleasure to meet you Joey. Are all your friends this wonderful?"

"I like your mom Jade"

"Yes they are mommy"

"hey I'll call up the gang so we can hang here"

"and great I'll whoop up some food"

"But mom you just got here"

"nonsense I adore cooking. Almost as much as I love animals"

"whatever you say mom"

"Why did you come here anyway Joey?"

"Ugh just to figure out something"

"what about Seto and I huh?"

"O my gosh where is Yugi's number?" Joey tries to avoid the conversation and makes a call. My mother goes out to a market near our home to buy groceries. I prepare the kitchen for my mother and Joey comes into the kitchen.

"Wow nice kitchen"

"thanks joey" joey goes into the fridge and takes out a turkey sandwich I had there from last night.

"Hey can I have this"

"sure if you like turkey"

"you kidding me I love turkey" He takes the sandwich and devours eat. Boy, he has some appetite!

"Wow Joey you always impress me!"

"Because I'm that wonderful" I laugh

"joey what would my life be without you"

"I wonder that everyday Jade" he says sarcastically

"I'm glad I have you in my life too Jade"

"really?"

"Yeah I mean you've shown me there are greater things out there"

"explain"

"You basically gave your freedom for those animals…you know not everyone would do something like that. Especially for animals and I admire that"

"Thanks Joey" We stare at each other with smiles when the doorbell rings

"It must be the gang" joey says. He goes and opens the door and the gang is there. Everyone from Yugi to Tea, Mai, Tristan, Serenity and damb…Duke.

This was not going to be a comfortable evening. Not that I hated him or anything but if Seto saw this he would kill me.


	18. Lunch with mom, the gang and Duke

I grabbed Joey by his shirt and pulled him to a private place where the gang wouldn't here a thing.

"Joey what is Duke doing here"

"I don't know Jade I only called Yugi"

"Man I cant have him here"

"Why not jade?"

"Seto is the jealous type" joey starts laughing hysterically

"What you mean to tell me rich boy is the jealous type of boyfriend" joey had his hand on his forehead

"Yes Joey unbelievable isn't it?"

"yeah but I don't think duke will try anything funny"

"I hope so Joey"

"mind you though Jade babe I said think…duke can be very unpredictable at times"

"well I'll handle it if anything happens" Joey and I go to the living room where the gang was.

"Hey Jade" Yugi says or should I say other Yugi.

"Did you get taller"

"you can say I did Jade" Yugi says with a smirk

"Hey jade how is everything?" Mai says

"Hey Mai"

"How do you two know each other anyways?" joey asks curiously

"She was doing some shopping and we bumped into each other. She asked me for some fashion tips"

"Jade you should know better than to get tips from a stuck up girl like Mai"

"watch it wheeler I didn't come here for your insults"

"just kidding Mai"

"Hey sweetie…oh everyone is here already! How embarrassing"

"mom this is Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Yugi and…that's Duke" I say as I signal out each of them…I try not to look at Duke

"oh I see" my mom looks at all of my friends and takes a good look at Duke.

"Pleasure to meet you all"

"pleasure is ours" they all say at the same time

"Your mother is very young" Yugi says

"Yes she's pretty" serenity comments

"Thank you all" my mother says blushing

My mother goes into the kitchen and starts to cook. Tea and Serenity go and help my mother out while I give out beverages to everyone. When I'm done I sit down on the sofa to talk to Yugi. Mai and Joey have their own conversation while Duke and Tristan have their own.

"So Yugi can I ask you something"

"anything Jade just ask"

"why is it that sometimes I notice a change in you"

"what do you mean"

"whenever you duel or something"

"well it is a very long story Jade, I'm afraid you wouldn't want to hear it"

"I am interested in hearing your story because you are one of my dearest friends"

"thank you for your friendship Jade but for know all that I can tell you is that my name is Atem."

"I'm not following so your name isn't Yugi?"

"Well it is but he is inside this puzzle I am someone else"

"oh I see so that's why you always carry around that puzzle"

"exactly"

"Okay Atem"

"Yes and I have a forgotten past I need to rediscover"

"oh so you're more like a soul here"

"yes I am"

"well if you ever need help you can count on me" I say as I place my hand on top of Atem's

"Thank you Jade for all your support and you always have my care and understanding as well"

"Dinner is ready!" Tea announces

We all sit down in the kitchen and eat my moms specialty Chicken teriyaki bowl.

"Great food Ms. Kimura, Sis, Tea"

"please give all the credit to Ms. Kimura we only passed something's to her she did the real work" serenity says

"Please kids call me Janet"

"if you don't call us kids" Tristan says with a smile

"Sure thing Tristan" As they were talking I get a phone call

"Would you please excuse me" I get up and pick up the phone. I quickly go into the bed room and see that it's my Seto.

"Hello bunny"

"hello my beast"

"Can I still stop by later"

"you don't have to"

"I want to"

"you know my mothers here"

"I know and I'll behave"

"okay Seto I believe you my honey muffin"

"I love you my bunny see you later"

"okay…you're busy at work"

"pretty much I just fired like 3 employees"

"what for""one had lack of work, one wanted a raise in income and another one was caught trying to hack into Kaiba Corp's system"

"I love it when you talk like that"

"Hm…I'll talk to you later bunny these idiots cant do anything without me"

"bye" I hang up the door and I go downstairs.

"Hey Jade! Just got out of work!"

"Cecilia!"


	19. Cecilia is expecting a baby!

"So what is this...a party you didn't invite me to?"

"Um Cecilia don't you come out at work until 7?"

"okay I do but I told the boss I had to go to the doctor's for a checkup"

"what for are you okay"

"yeah we're okay"

"we're?"

"I'm having a baby!"

"What really!" I hug Cecilia

"What's all the excitement about" joey asks

"Okay guys, Ms. Kimura I am going to become a mother!" everyone starts congratulating her

"So are you going to quit your job" my mother asks

"I cant I need the money more than ever"

"so what will ya do?"

"I have to talk to the boss"

"yeah I'm sure that Jade will convince him" Duke says and I try to ignore the comment. Everyone tries to change the conversation

"Honey wouldn't your friend like something to eat"

"I bet she would"

"or sure I would I am hungry! Remember I eat for two know!"

Throughout the rest of the afternoon we sit back and watch spider man movies. Duke stares at me through the remainder of the day. Finally it was close to 8 o'clock and the gang leaves. Not that I wanted them to leave but Duke made me feel very uncomfortable.

"So Jade honey that was your ex right?"

"Yes mom"

"he seemed very hurt what happened"

"look mom it's a long story and I want to go to bed"

"its only 8"

"yeah and I want to wake up early tomorrow"

"sure you do young lady"

"Good night mom" I say as I go upstairs

"honey get back here" oh great I can't avoid this any longer can I?

"yes mom" I go back downstairs and sit on the sofa next to my mom

"tell me what did Seto Kaiba mean when he said he could have used you for important meetings"

"mom he was joking"

"he seemed serious"

"mother Seto is always like that"

"is there something your not telling me honey"

"Everything is fine mom"

"how did you meet Seto Kaiba?"

"We meet at his office"

"why were you in his office?"

"Mom you are not going to leave it be are you"

"No I…" It seemed luck was on my side today because the door bell rang. I open the door to see my beloved CEO.

"Seto" I throw my arms around him and he picks me up kissing me on my cheek.

"Did you miss me bunny? Hello Ms. Kimura." he says as he places me back on the ground

"Hello Seto Kaiba and please call me Janet"

"I thought you weren't coming anymore"

"I'd kill myself if I didn't"

"Well you love birds I'm off to bed"

"Good night mommy" I go to my mom and hug her

"Good night sweetie" my mother goes upstairs and it's just me and him.

"well my big CEO I imagine you won't stay"

"sadly I wont but I had to come and see my bunny" I pull him closer to me and whisper in his ear

"be careful of what you say in front of my mom"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when you said you could have used me for meetings"

"oh yeah…oh I'm following your mother doesn't know"

"yeah so please keep it a secret"

"alright if you wish" Seto picks me up again but this time bridal style.

"Intelligent and strong I like that"

"your not that much of a weight and I could stay like this for 20 minutes"

"oh put me down you big beast"

"Not until you give me a good night kiss I won't"

"Is that all you came here for"

"Not really just being near you makes me happy Jade. You are the light my life has needed" when I heard this I felt like crying. Was this really Seto Kaiba?

"You're just saying that"

"I've never been more serious in my life" I place my hand on his cheek and cherish his face. He gets closer to me and kisses me lightly on the lips. The kiss was sweet and full of nothing but love and devotion.

"Now will you put me down"

"alright" he puts me down and he gives me a little peck on the cheek. He walks out the door and drives away in his limo.

I go upstairs to my bedroom and listen to the old tune "I'm Just Wild about Harry" on my mp3. That's how I felt…I Was Just Wild about Kaiba and he was Wild about me.


	20. a surprise date at the beach

The next day I was ready to go to work but I waited for my mom. I turned on the radio and the song "The Very Thought of you" was playing by Nat King Cole. I was in heaven hearing the song that I didn't realize my mother was already downstairs. She turns off the radio and I come back to my senses.

"Oh hey mommy"

"love is hitting you real hard isn't it"

"yup it sure is mommy"

"I don't want to be rude by turning of the radio but lets go to the clinic"

"Okay mom lets go" We walk outside and the day was beautiful. Since we live near the clinic we get there quickly. My mother goes in the clinic and asks for Dr. Dai when she sees Dr. Tomaya.

"Hey is Dr. Dai here" he was about to explain when I gave him a caution look

"Um no he is retired and now I'm in charge"

"Oh really. Did you know him personally?"

"My father and Dr. Dai went to the same school together"

"oh and what is your name?"

"Dr. Tomaya"

"I knew you seemed familiar! Nice to see you again Motomu"

"I thought i was forgotten!"

"Never! i just haven't seen you in a long time is all!"

"You still look the same Janet!"

"thank you well why don't we get started on today's work"

* * *

The morning goes by quickly taking care of birds, cats, dogs and even turtles that came in today. It was midday when I was about to go have lunch when I see a limo park by the entrance. I smiled. I walk to the limo and Seto comes out.

"Would you care to join me for lunch Madame"

"of course I would but where are we going"

"A little place I rented out myself"

"why?" I was puzzled

"why are you so puzzled"

"I don't know why anymore"

"Come on lets go" he lets me go inside the limo first and he follows

"You know this morning I turned on the radio and this old tune played. It was called the very thought of you I think"

"yes I was listening to it too"

"I thought you might" Seto grabs me by my waist with on arm and just kisses me forcefully. The kiss left me breathless.

"Don't hurt me like that" I smile at him

"You know the only thing that gets in the way is your glasses. You're to beautiful for them"

"Seto I can't see without them"

"I'll get you contacts"

"Ugh Seto I hate it when you do that" I look the other way

"Look at me I'm not going anywhere" I turn to look at him

"You're my girl so why wouldn't I"

"let me get them myself please"

"alright Jade if that's what you want"

"I'm sorry I just hate being dependant on someone"

"I know you're like that but I don't mind giving you a hand"

"Thanks you Seto" I grab his hand and kiss it.

"We're here sir"

"Okay my lady lets go but before you go give me this" he takes off my glasses

"Hey"

"Go outside don't worry I'll be right behind you" I come out of the limo and Seto comes from behind me and grabs me by my waist with one arm and with the other he covers my eyes.

"I'll slowly lead you in"

"Okay" we go inside and I felt nervous. I didn't know if it was because I had my glasses of or it was because Seto had his arm around my waist.

"Here we are" he lets me go and he gives me my glasses. The view was beautiful. The place was obviously far away from domino. It was a glass building with the view of the beach with beautiful old Victorian like furniture. There was only one table with two chairs and it had a flower arrangement of roses and lilies. They were also playing old tunes of the 1940's.

I turn around.

"Seto this is beautiful"

"Nothing compares to you"

"how did you know"

"I analyze your likes, dislikes your house arrangements obviously"

"can we go outside to the beach"

"the beach is all ours today"


	21. a day i'll never forget

We both take off our shoes, he takes off his trench coat, and we walk outside.

"This is so beautiful," I say as I stretch my hands up in the air.

"You really like it"

"I like any place when I'm with you Seto"

"So do I" I run to the water and let the water touch my feet. Seto comes from behind me. He puts his arm around my waist again and kisses my neck smoothly.

"What are you thinking about"

"I'm thinking about the way you changed my life Jade. That so call deal turned out more that what I dealed for"

"I would have never imagined that a guy like you would fall in love"

"I have a heart too you know" he turns me around and I look at him straight in the eyes.

"Of course you do Seto" he takes my hand and he places it on his chest. Right where his heart is

"And my heart belongs to you and only you"

"That's all I need to be happy"

"I have something for you and I wont take no as an answer" I lightly smile at him. He tells me to close my eyes and I do. He takes my hand and he gives me a small box. I open my eyes and I open the box. It looked like two puzzle pieces, the drawing in it was a heart, and it had our names on it.

"Seto"

"ugh I didn't know what to get you and the jeweler told me this was the best thing"

"Did the jeweler happen to be a woman?"

"Yeah why"

"don't make me jealous now"

"don't be ridiculous" I reach up to kiss him.

"Thank you my Seto" I put on the necklace and give him his half. He puts it on and puts away the box. When I was sure he was not alert, I pushed him so he could fall and I crawl on top of him.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to have a little fun"

"you're such a child"

"oh yeah look who's talking the grown up"

"Oh really I'll show ya what fun right now" he pushes me off and he gets up.

"What are you doing?" he pulls me by my arm and easily picks me up

"Seto put me down right know!" he was taking me to the water. In addition, before you know it he brutally throws me into the water.

"Seto! You big bully!" he sits there on the sand and starts laughing at me. I actually made him laugh. My heart felt glee at the sight of this. He was actually laughing something you rarely see in Seto Kaiba. I get out of the water and Seto stands up.

"So who's having fun now jade?"

"Oh you think you're so slick CEO"

"That's because I am"

"don't flatter yourself"

"Come on lets go eat we'll have to get back"

"oh yeah well no"

"why not" he looks at me serious

"because I'm soaked Sherlock"

"it doesn't matter"

"okay but don't give me evil eyes if I embarrass you" he rolls his eyes and gives me a quick smirk. He pulls me by my arm and takes me inside the restaurant.

"I'd never be embarrassed of being with the woman I love" He knew how to make my heart melt.


	22. Jade's dad in jail?

We finished eating and Seto took me to my house to change. He was waiting for me downstairs. I change into a black tank top and some nice blue caprice. I let my hair loose and I go downstairs. (I usually wear my hair in two pigtails). Seto hears my steps and turns around.

"you look stunning Jade"  
"how come"  
"for once you have your hair out"  
"just because I have my hair out"  
"bunny don't make me waste my time blabbing I have to get back to work"  
"right I'll be on my way"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to drop you off" He drops me off and kisses me good-bye. I would never forget this day. I walk into my office and my mother was there waiting for me.

"Wow that lunch must have been really something huh honey?"  
"Mom I'm so happy"

"Well just as long as you're happy I'm happy"

"Thanks mom"

* * *

Kaiba's POV

I look out the window in my office. Life is special when you find someone to share it with. Despite my downs, I found Jade. I surprise myself everyday. Who would have thought Seto Kaiba in love…?

"Sir" I hear Cecilia knocking on the door

"Come in Cecilia"  
"sir this strange package came in the mail today"  
"oh really place it on my desk and leave"  
"yes sir" she walks out the door. I wonder why Jade has a friend like her. She reminds me of the mutt yet I could actually have her around.

I take the package she placed on my desk and open it. It had a picture of a man named Jeremy Hayashi…could he be related to Cecilia. I reach for my phone and call her in.

"Yes sir?"  
"Do you happen to know a Jeremy Hayashi?"  
"Why no sir, I guess he has my last name is all but I know Jade's fathers name is Jeremy Hayashi" I could not believe what she was telling me. I continued to read the document. It stated that he has been in prison for almost 10 years and he had a sentence for 45 years. He was convicted for murder.

"Sir is everything okay?"  
"Just get out my office and get back to work Cecilia"  
"okay boss" I put down the documents and find the underlying cause of things.

I call the Baylin Prison to see if I would be able to talk with him.

"Baylin Prison"

"Yes I would like to know if a prisoner by the name of Jeremy Hayashi is located here"

"My, he suddenly became famous" what did this jerk mean by that. I wait for a reply and 2 minutes later the imbecile talks.

"He could talk for 5 minutes and that is all"  
"whatever just put him on"

"Hello who is this?"  
"don't care who is this all I want is for you to answer me a question do you know a girl by the name of Jade Kimura"  
"of course I do she's my daughter. My sweet little girl, I saw her not to long ago"  
"how long ago"  
"about too weeks ago, her hair is so long and she looks so cute in pigtails"

"You lie your nothing but a sick person"  
"don't call me that who are you!"

"Okay Jeremy it's time to go"  
"no"

"Sorry sir but your call will be cut off"  
"wait" the phone line was dead

I could not believe that Jade just saw here father and she never told me about it! I had to think things over before jumping to conclusions…he may be mental but he knew how his daughter looked like.

"Hey big brother your needed at the testing room"  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes Mokuba" I didn't have time to think about these things. I had a company to run. However, this will all be over tomorrow.


	23. the bad break up

The next day came by to quickly…I did not want to find out the truth but one thing I cannot stand in this world is liars. I go to the clinic bright and early to make sure that Jade and her mother were the only ones there along with that other doctor. I walk in the clinic to see jade having some coffee with her mother. She turns around when she sees that her mother is staring at me.

"Seto" she hugs me and I push her away

"What's wrong Seto"  
"Jade what is the meaning of this?" I drop the documents on her desk. She looks at them shocked

"I don't know what your talking about this must be fake" she was getting tense and nervous

"You must know he's your father"  
"my mom told me he left with another woman"  
"what is this all about you two?"  
"Mommy dad did leave with another woman right" I was getting furious. She was acting to well.

"Jade I had enough of this lie"  
"what lie?"  
"I called The Baylin Prison and spoke to him he said he saw you not to long ago"  
"he must have been lying"  
"sure he was then how do you explain him knowing exactly how you look like today"  
"I don't know how he knows that Seto" she turns around and looks at her mother

"Mom what is he talking about"  
"jade don't play dumb with me one thing I hate in this damb world is a liar and you sure are one"  
"what did you just call me Seto Kaiba"

"A liar that's what you are"  
"Why would I lie about something big like that"  
"you probably have your reasons" she had tears in her eyes when I called her a liar.

"I have heard insults throughout my life but this is the biggest insult I have ever faced in my life"  
"oh please stop acting why don't you just admit it and we could all be happy"

"For the last damb time I don't!"

"Like father like daughter huh" she suddenly gives me the biggest slap any woman could give a man. She almost knocked me down.

"Get out of here then! Your trust is that low Seto Kaiba. Then I never want to see you for as long as I live!" she yells at me…this was a side of her I never knew

"Like I'm going to miss you anyways" At that moment I meant everything said. I was not thinking straight. My old ways were coming back. She suddenly grabs a vase on her desk and throws it at me.

"You bastard!"

* * *

Jade's POV

"Mom why were you quite! Why didn't you say anything"  
"I…I"  
"mom why did you hide this from me?"

"It was for your own good"  
"just leave me alone mom"  
"but sweetie" she tries to hug me but a avoid her. The truth about my father did not hurt me that much…what really hurt me was that Seto believed what my father said. In addition, what really hurt me was that his trust was low. My mother leaves and I sit on the floor crying. Suddenly Atem walks in.

"Jade are you there?"  
"Yes I am" I try to hide my pain and tears

"Jade what happened here?"  
"Nothing"  
"oh really?" he says. He knew I was lying

"Hey Yug you in there?"  
"Yes over here…Jade needs us"  
"no Atem it's okay"  
"hey ya had a party in here or something?" Joey jokes but Atem gives him a cold stare.

"Jade seriously what happened?" Atem says

"Yea tell ya brothers what happened," I tell them the whole story and I show them the documents Kaiba brought.

"Why that good for nothing Kaiba" Joey marches outside and Atem and I follow him.

"Joey what are you doing?" Atem asks

"What do ya think yug giving Kaiba a piece of my mind?"

"Joey please don't," I tell him  
"why shouldn't I he asked for it! How could he not trust ya like that? He's the one that shouldn't be trusted Jade!"

"Joey please I don't want you to get hurt or anything"  
"me hurt nonsense Jade it's his sorry behind that will get hurt!"

"Joey listen to her that is not the way to go" Atem says. He looks at me and says "but from this day forward Jade you must bury him for good in the past"  
"that will be hard for me"  
"I know it will Jade but time heals"  
"yeah he's right Jade but mark my words if I see him Jade nothing will stop me"

"For once I think I agree with Joey…that was very low of Kaiba"

"Thank you guys…friends like you are rare to find" i say with tears in my eyes.

"Jade we will always be here and the rest of the gang as well" Suddenly Mai appears...  
"hey guys, hey Jade why the long face sweetie?"  
"it's a long story Mai babe"  
"then let's go to the cafe i'll buy"Mai says


	24. time after time

"It's okay Mai I just want to go home"  
"You sure sweetie"  
"yes Mai thank you" I walked away from my friends and went home. When I got home and my mother was there sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

"Honey" she stands up and extends her arms towards me. I could not be mad at my mother. I run to my mother and start crying all over again.

"mommy I cant believe this" my mom sits me on the sofa  
"honey I'm sorry I hide this from you and lied to you"  
"mom you had your reasons I understand"  
"yes but you had a right to know…if you want I'll talk to Kaiba"  
"no way mom if his trust is that low then he isn't worth it. I just can't believe him mom that night when I was alone with Duke he trusts me but with this he doesn't"  
"its two different things"  
"but it has to deal with trust mom. I saw the old Kaiba again in there…cold, untrusting what happened?"  
"Who knows sweetie"  
"these are the times I really miss my grandmother mommy"  
"she's always protecting you even if you can't see her"

"Mom so why did dad do it?"

"We'll he had mental problems but the court never believed it. They examined him but it was never proved what he had"

"Do you think he just acted like it?"  
"Who knows…he just changed so suddenly he wasn't like that when we meet"

"I know mom because then you wouldn't have married him. But how does he know how I look like now?"  
"That's what I wondered"  
"have you seen him"  
"honey the last time I saw him was when you were 12"

* * *

Seto Kaiba's POV

I went to my company after that argument and buried myself in my work. I could not believe what I just did. For one little thing I screwed up. My old ways came back when I found out about her fathers past. Why couldn't you trust her Seto? However, how could here father possible know the way Jade looks like now? How could he have seen her if she doesn't know anything? I had to get to the bottom of things…but what was the point? You screwed up, you lost her, and frankly, I do not blame her if she never wants to see me again.

Four Months Later…

"Hey there little boy" I say when I see a dog on my front porch. It was a Golden retriever the type of dog I always wanted. I bend down and play with the dog. It was just a puppy and I quickly feel madly in love with it.

"Hey Jade" I look up to see Duke.

"Duke what a surprise," I say as I stand.  
"Do you like it"  
"I love it"  
"it's for you"  
"Duke I can't and besides we haven't talked in a while"  
"Jade I'll be quite honest I found out you and Kaiba broke up and I was giving you time to heal. I knew if I tried to come close to quickly, you would brush me off. I'm determined to get you back Jade." For some reason his words comforted me but at the same time hurt me. He mentioned Kaiba.

"Duke but I"  
"don't say another word Jade from now on I wont leave you alone got it"  
"But Duke" Before I could finish he kisses me…

* * *

Kaiba's POV

I was determined to get the only woman I ever loved back. I was going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her for being such a jerk. I still have not investigated anything on her father…I was to busy with my new systems and what really mattered to me was getting her back. I walked to her house today with a bouquet of lilies in my hands hoping she will not throw them at me. As soon as I get near her house, I see her in his arms. Duke Devlin. My dislike for him was growing. I was so angry, I was so close to going over there and punching him but instead I took it out on the flowers. I threw them on the floor and stepped all over them. I turn around and leave.


	25. seto's birthday

I quickly push Duke off.

"Duke what was that for!"  
"I told you Jade I wont stop until I win you back"  
"Duke I don't want to play with your heart and you know that"  
"Please say that you'll try"  
"Duke I know you might think I am the most dumbest chick in the world right now but I know that my heart will always belong to someone else. Why…I have no clue but my heart will always be true to him"  
"I'm trying my hardest to understand but please understand me as well" I felt sorry for Duke when he said that. I place my hand on his cheek and he looks up at me

"Can we be friends Duke?"  
"It'll be hard for me"  
"I know and I shouldn't be asking you that but I would hate to lose you. You are very important to me"

"Okay at least I will have you in my life" Duke hugs me. The hug was short and he leaves. I look down at the puppy and call Duke.

"Duke!" he turns around and looks down at the dog

"Keep it as a symbol of our friendship" he winks at me and leaves. My heart was devastated for Duke but at the same time happy that we became friends.

I go inside with the puppy and play with it.

"What should we name ya boy?" the puppy kept on barking playfully. It really filled me up with joy. I had a puppy of my own. I was always to busy of the clinic puppies that I never thought about one for me. It was getting late and I get a phone call. I see on the caller I.d that it's from the Kaiba residence. I didn't want to pick up but my urge couldn't resist.

"Hello"

"Hey is this Jade" I recognized that voice any day

"Hey twerp"  
"I finally got a chance to call you Jade"  
"I'm happy to hear ya…how have you been"  
"okay I guess I called ya because tomorrow is Seto's birthday"

"oh he never told me about his birthday"  
"he never likes to talk about it you know how my big brother is"  
"and what do you want me to do Mokuba"  
"well I just thought I'd tell ya and because I would want you to come over"  
"I think that would be impossible Mokuba"  
"I know but I wanted to try"  
"I thank you Mokuba but I doubt he wants to see me"  
"Jade if I could change this I would"  
"I would to Mokuba…I miss you"  
"I miss you too and I know deep down Seto misses you too"  
"Mokuba please don't light up my hopes"  
"well I gotta go I my brother just came from work"  
"okay bye"  
"bye" he hangs up the phone and I sit there clueless on my sofa. 5 minutes later I get up and go to my desk. I grab a pen and paper and start writing…

__

Dear Seto,

Even though you probably don't want to even hear my name I just want to wish you a happy birthday. And no matter what I will always carry you in my heart…but you probably think it's a lie too so oh well…I don't even know why I'm sending you this letter…I'm such a dumbo right?

I finished the letter and I put it inside an envelope. I go up stairs and set my alarm clock at 6:30 AM. Early enough so that nobody would notice what I was about to do.

7:32 AM at the Kaiba Residence

I was almost near the Kaiba residence. My knees were weak at the sight of the house. When I get near I see Mokuba out there.

"I knew you'd come!" he says with a smile

"you know me to well twerp"  
"but I bet your not staying huh?" his smile turns to a frown  
"no he probably doesn't want to see me…I don't even know why I wrote this letter but I still want you to give it to him anyways"  
"okay sure Jade"  
"I'm happy to see ya twerp"  
"so am I, I've missed you Jade" he hugs me"  
"I've missed ya too. Well I gotta run before my mother sees that I'm missing"  
"okay Jade see ya!" Mokuba waves good bye at me and I leave.


	26. why am i so dumb?

I felt like an idiot. Why did I just show him that I still care?

Kaiba's POV

I was ready to go to work when I spotted Mokuba waiting for me by the limo.

"What are you still doing here Mokuba?"  
"Waiting for you…I know you don't like remembering but I just wanted to say happy birthday big brother"  
"Thanks little brother. At least I know you will always be there" I hug my little brother and we get inside the limo.

Along the ride it was quite. A little to quite for Mokuba.

"Mokuba did you make sure those idiots tested the new machines accurately?"  
"Of course big brother…oh by the way I have something for you"

"What is it?" he hands me a whit envelope

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Open it" I had no choice but to open the letter. I begin to read it.

__

Dear Seto,

Even though you probably don't want to even hear my name I just want to wish you a happy birthday. And no matter what I will always carry you in my heart…but you probably think it's a lie too so oh well…I don't even know why I'm sending you this letter…I'm such a dumbo right?

I begin to laugh.

"What's so funny big brother?" Mokuba says with a smile

"Jade and her childish ways always amuse me"  
"so would you get back with her"  
"I doubt it" suddenly my brother's smile turns into a frown

"why she loves you and I know you love her too"  
"look Mokuba right now we have to concentrate on our work at Kaiba Corp. Nothing else" The rest of the ride was quite.

Once we get to Kaiba Corp my new secretary warns me that someone came in my room.

"And why didn't you stop him"  
"it's not a he sir it's a she" I looked at my office door…I was hoping it would be Jade but when I go inside I see the worst.

"Hello Seto"  
"who gave you permission to call me that?"  
"I don't need permission Seto honey" Asuka was really irritating me.

"Look Asuka there is no way in hell I would end up with a girl like you so you might as well give up and get lost"  
"Nobody says no to me!"  
"Well it's about time somebody does"  
"that's why you and that loser are over" she says with an evil smirk  
"watch it, don't you dare disrespect her in front of me" I grab her arm with a tight grip

"I love it when your forceful" she tries to kiss me but luckily I push her away on time

"Get out of here before I call security to take you out like the cheap woman you are"  
"Seto Kaiba you'll take me one say mark my words"  
"in your fantasies" if she where a man I'd punch her

"I'm glad Jade and you are over…I fulfilled one of my purposes and my second one will be to get you" she looks at me with a lustful look that disgusted me. She finally leaves and I call security and warn them not to let that woman in again. Boy this will be a birthday I'd really want to forget…except for one detail. Jade's letter…she still loved me but could we be together again? I sit back down on my desk and start reviewing my documents. 5 minutes later I get a phone call. The caller ID was private but I decided to pick up…incase it was someone important

"Hello" Nobody answered

"Hello Kaiba Corp. this is Seto Kaiba speaking" as soon as I said this whoever it was hung up.

Jade's POV (At the clinic eating breakfast)

"Why did you hang up dummy?"  
"I was scared…I'm an idiot that's what I am!"

"Well get him back"  
"he's suppose to do that" I look at Cecilia and we both role our eyes at each other

"You're so old fashioned are you Jade honey?" she looks at me with warm eyes

"I am and I know I just sounded like a jerk but…"  
"I understand you don't want to be the one to take the first step"  
"its not that I mean he started the whole thing and he doesn't trust me…I mean you cant have that in a relationship"  
"I understand you completely but you also have to understand him and everything he's been through"  
"you wouldn't say that if it were you"  
"maybe your right but explain to me this how could your father possible know how you look like"  
"true but I'm just to scared to go and see him…well enough let me get back to work"  
"you don't mind it if I sit here and watch you work?"  
"Not at all Cecilia" I get up and attend the animals with my mother.


	27. No ordinary love

The only thing that kept me sane all day was the animals sweet faces. If it was not for that, I think I would have gone mad. Cecilia left when it was lunchtime and it was just my mother and I. We were done with everything and we sat back and relaxed with Dr. Tomaya.

"Hey Ms. Kimura can I go home…my wife is waiting for me"  
"sure no problem" I say…my mother looks at me strangely

"Okay have a good day Ms. Kimura's" we all start laughing. Moments later, he leaves and my mother begins to speak.

"honey why does he ask you for permission to leave like you're his boss"  
"well I might as well tell you even though I don't want to bring a certain someone up"  
"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable then sweetie"  
"no mom its about time you know" I tell my mother the entire story and my mother has nothing but a shocked look on her face.

"And how did you fall in love with this man again?"

"Mom love has no boundaries okay" I could not look at my mother.

"Well I can't judge you honey just look at me" I turn around and look at my mother.

"Mom can I go outside with Skippy?"  
"Skippy?"  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you this little golden retriever is my dog. Duke gave it to me"

"Oh so you two are friends"  
"yeah and he gave me Skippy as a friend"  
"very well sweetie I'll close up the clinic okay"

I walk outside with Skippy and I cry…I am such a fool. I fell in love…deeply with someone very different from me! However, I needed him…

Just then, I get a call. It was Cecilia.

"Hello Jade"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's a nice way to respond,"  
"I'm sorry I'm just so blue"  
"I can imagine honey…listen I called you so you could meet me at my old house"  
"why would I need to meet you there?"  
"oh I have some old stuff there that I need you to help me with…I told ya my husband and I are moving into a new home"  
"okay sure"  
"the door will be open and I will be in my old bed room"  
"okay sure" I left my skip at the house. My mother was coming home soon anyway. I left her a note and I went to Cecilia's old house that was not far away from mine. I walk in to see the front door open just as she said. I go upstairs and see a room with light so I figured she was in there. When I go inside I do not see Cecilia…I see Seto. I was to frozen to say anything and before you know it, someone locks the door. Seto turns around twice as shocked as I was.

"Jade?"  
"Seto what are you doing here?"  
"Mokuba told me he was here and I came here to take him out. What are you doing here?"  
"Cecilia told me she wanted me to help her with some old furniture" I could not look at Seto…I went back to the door and banged on it.

"Cecilia! I'm going to kill you open the door and let me out"

"Not until you two make up again I wont"  
"Jade?" I turn around and look at the ground instead of looking at Seto

"I'm not going anywhere so you might as well look at me" I slowly turn my gaze to him

"What Kaiba?"  
"These four months have been dreadful without you Jade"

"Kaiba please" He walks up to me and takes me in his arms. I let tears run down my eyes. He lightly touches my chin and makes me look up at him.

"I'm sorry for all the tears you've cried. I will spend a lifetime making it up to you"  
"Kaiba just leave me alone" I push him away

"So that letter didn't mean anything?"  
"I was drunk when I wrote it"

"Don't give me lame excuses Jade"

"Kaiba you think everything will be okay just like that? You do not trust me. Now how can we have that in a relationship?" he looks at me with loving eyes

"I know I screwed up big time Jade but we can't let this go…at least I don't want to let this go."  
"Just give me time"

"Whatever you want…Well what should we do?"

"Well I don't know turn on the radio I guess" Seto turns on a radio Cecilia had there. The song "No ordinary love" starts playing.

**__**

This could have been just another day but instead we're standing here No need for words it's all been said In the way you hold me near

"Oh great Seto"  
"what?" Seto says smirking

"Why am I so sentimental when I hear things like that"  
"because your in love bunny"  
"don't flatter yourself hot shot" Seto puts his arms around my waist and before you know it we started slow dancing. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine as well…  
__

_**You were the first to touch my heart And everything's right again with your extraordinary love...  
I get so weak when you look at me I get lost inside your eyes…  
**  
_"I was dying to have you in my arms like this"

"Seto…"**_  
_**


	28. back together

Suddenly Cecilia opens the door…I was ready to kill her…with a hug.

"You two made up yet"  
"there's still a matter of her saying yes"  
"yes to what Seto?"  
"Be mine again"  
"I was never not yours Silly Seto" I roll my eyes in a playful way.

"So does this mean we're back together?" I stood quiet in thought

"Well Jade come on honey don't keep the man waiting!"

"But my mother can't know"  
"why not?"  
"I told her everything that happened between us"  
"I understand Jade. Her reaction is reasonable and it is best if we kept it a secret for now"

"Why boss"  
"Asuka keeps on nagging me…she was in my office this morning. I've called doctors many times on her but her father insist there is nothing wrong with her"  
"Seto did you ever like Asuka?" I ask him not wanting to hear an answer  
"my taste isn't cheap" he says rolling his eyes

"Why do you want to hide it from Asuka boss?"  
"Since when do you have the privilege to know about my private life Cecilia?"

"Seto don't answer Cecilia like that"

"I said I was going to change with you not the rest of the world"

"Leave him be Jade something's you cant change," she says sarcastically.

"Look Jade since I know you're bound to tell her anyways…I'm scared Asuka might try to do anything to you or Mokuba"  
"You don't have to worry about me Seto," I say cherishing his face. He grabs my hand and kisses my wrist.

"How can I not if you, Mokuba and the company are the only things that matter to me"

"I don't think she'll try anything that low"

"You're right jade but you could never take your chances"

"He's right ya now"

"Well thanks a lot Cecilia…now I have to go and kill a little boy," he says sarcastically

"I'll see you later then Seto" I wave good-bye at him but instead of leaving he turns around and tells Cecilia to leave.

"Why did you ask her to leave?"  
"Because I wasn't leaving without this" he pulls me by my arm and kisses me with such a force and such passion that words could not describe it…I was this close to being out of breathe but I was in heaven.

"What was that for Seto?"

"I wasn't leaving without a proper good bye" He kisses my cheeks and he whispers in my ears _"I'd die without you in my life Amor"_

"You learned a Spanish word"

"I have to learn sooner or later" He leaves leaving me more in love than ever…he may be cold man to everyone else but to me he was the most loving man. Unbelievable but true…and I would not want it any other way.


	29. Asuka and Duke

Asuka's POV

(Asuka is in her room walking back and fourth thinking)

Seto Kaiba will be mine. Nobody says no to me and gets away with it. It's all a matter of thinking…a good plan and he will fall. At least I did step on separating that vet girl Jade and Kaiba.

* * *

Duke's POV (walking around Domino City)

I want to get over her but my ego is getting the best of me. I just can't believe she left me for that jerk Seto Kaiba! I stop by a flower shop and decide to send her some flowers after all the jerk Kaiba and Jade aren't together anymore.

* * *

Jade's POV

I decide to stay home today to work on my college work. I was on an assignment I had to send when the door bell rings. I open the door and she a man with a bouquet of roses.

"Ms. Jade Kimura"

"Yes"  
"um…sign here please" I sign the paper and he hands me the roses. I thank him for the delivery and he leaves. I close the door and I look to see if there's a card. Suddenly Skip scares me with his puppy bark.

"Hey boy you scared me…I'm trying to see if there's a card in here" I find a card and open it eagerly

__

-To the woman I love

I was completely in awe. I call Seto to thank him for the flowers.

"Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba speaking"  
"Hello my Seto"  
"I don't mean to be rude darling but I'm having a fucked up day"  
"what's the matter?"

"This other company named Galaxy Corp. is giving me some heavy competition for the title of game company of the year"  
"nothing my Seto Kaiba can't beat"

"I know but I must admit their defenses are quite strong"  
"since when do you care?"  
"I never care but now I have someone to impress"  
"you don't need to impress me with that"  
"but I'd like to anyways and I love to see other companies squeal"

"Oh before I forget Seto thank you for the lovely flowers"  
"what flowers?


	30. A day with Atem

"You didn't send me any flowers"  
"no I didn't Jade"  
"but the card says to the woman i love"  
"I would have done something way better than that"

"Then who could be sending me these roses"  
"well you should know" I didn't like where this was going.

"How am i suppose to know"

"what do you entend to do with them?"

"I don't want to just throw them though"  
"well I don't expect you to keep them either" Seto was saying with an attitude.

"Seto we just got back together I don't want to argue with you"

"Well we wouldn't be arguing if you would just throw those damb things away"  
"fine!" I hung up on him…why didn't I just keep this a secret. We just got back together a week ago and he is already arguing!

I went back to my college work frustrated but I completed my task and sent my assignment in on time. I get up from my desk and look at the roses. I decide to throw roses…not because of Seto but because they brought me nothing but trouble. I walk outside with Skippy for a while when I spot Atem having a duel. From what I could tell it was the ending of a duel because his opponent collapsed on the ground crying.

"I thought I was prepared to defeat the king of games"  
"my fellow dueler you seem to still not believe in your deck"

"I will try to…it was an honor dueling you" the guy walks away and Atem turns his gaze to me.

"Hello Jade"  
"hello Atem"  
"you seem quite off Jade"  
"no I'm just thinking is all"  
"are you sure it's just that Jade?"  
"Yeah I'm sure Atem"  
"well do you want to go and hang out with Joey and i?"  
"Sure but I have to drop off my dog"  
"nonsense take him with you and by the way how did you get the dog?"  
"Oh Duke gave it to me"  
"are you two back together?" for some reason the question didn't surprise me.

"no we're just friends" we start walking around.  
"Duke has been a little weird lately" I felt bad when he said that.  
"I hate myself for this ya know"  
"I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't mind talking"  
"it's okay Atem I understand and by the way did you find out other things about yourself?"  
"Well you see it seems I came back to these times and this time all I remembered was my name"

"So it's your second time here"  
"yes Jade and I don't seem to know why I'm here again"  
"well like I said when you ever need my help feel free to tell me"

"Thank you Jade…I'm sorry to ask this but are you healing?"  
"Um you mean emotionally?" he nods his head.

"Yes I'm good thanks for asking"  
"hmm…Jade is there something your not telling me?"

"If I tell you no will you believe me?"  
"Let's just say I will tell you yes but the answer is really no" he smirks at me.

"Okay then smarty you figure it out" he takes a minute to think.  
"I knew it…it happened you and him are back together"

"I love him Atem"  
"and I could see he really loves you too. He's never loved anyone from what we know. I guess you had the magic…or better yet it was destiny" I laugh.

"I guess so Atem"  
"Hey look I guess Joey and Tea found us" Joey was straight ahead eating a hamburger and Tea was waving at us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Jade, Yugi why are you two alone?"  
"We just bumped into each other is all Tea" I explain to Tea. She seemed some what like a jealous girlfriend.

"We were on our way to see you Joey"

"Oh great Yug…but I have to meet Mai we have a date"

"You two are dating?" it was expected but this moment wasn't the time.

"Yeah for 5 months already"  
"oh really that's nice you make a nice couple"  
"thanks Jade…gotta run guys" Joey leaves and its just Atem, Tea and I.

"Well guys wanna go to the arcade"  
"sure thing Tea…what do you say Jade?" both Atem and Tea are looking at me waiting for a response.

"Sure then why not but I really wanna leave Skippy with my mother…the arcade is no place for him"  
"sure we'll come with you" We walk to the clinic and I leave skip with my mom. My mom pulls me by my arm to a corner where Tea and Atem couldn't hear anything.

"Sweetie why has that man been calling you?"  
"Who...what man?"

"Seto Kaiba…he's called numerous times! Are you two back together?"  
"Don't be silly mom…it might have been Mokuba"  
"for your sakes it better be, Seto Kaiba is no good for you"

"Okay mom I'm to big for those speeches"  
"I'm sorry honey but I don't want to see you in the gutter…you deserve better"  
"thanks mom for worrying" I hug her and I leave with Atem and Tea

"What was that all about?"  
"My mom thinks I got back together with Seto because we got calls from Kaiba corp."  
"You didn't though?" Tea asks and Atem looks at me with a caution look.

"No we didn't it must have been Mokuba calling I still talk to him ya know"  
"oh okay" We walk to the arcade and I get a phone call…I already knew who it was.

"Hello?"  
"Why don't you pick up the phone Jade?" I tell Atem and Tea that I'll catch up with them…  
"look you're arguing with me and I don't like that you jealous bastard"  
"Just the thought of you having someone else in your life irr-"  
"There's only one and it's you"  
"that comforts me my love but one question…did you ever stop to think it was Devlin who sent them?"


	31. I am a woman in love

********

**This is a very _"special"_ chapter you can say. It will be the first time Seto and Jade spend the night together if you know what i mean...*nothing explict*. I thought i should put this in because Asuka and Duke are basically on their schemes again :(  
But hey at least Jade and Seto have their moment! lol  
thanks for reading=)**

**

* * *

**

"You always think the worst of Duke"

"I think the worst about everybody Jade"  
"I know you do"  
"Jade be at your house by 6:30 got it"  
"what for?"  
"I'll be picking you up and don't worry I'll be driving a different car"  
"What's the occasion?"

"The last time we saw each other was when we got back together"

"And your point is" I say teasing

"Don't play games darling"  
"what happened to bunny?" I say giggling

"I like darling better"  
"okay see you later then my blue eyes"  
"bye darling" I quickly run into the arcade to hang out with Atem and Tea

Duke's POV

It was late afternoon and I drive over to jade's house. Before I get out of my car I see that Jade goes inside of car. The car starts to drive away and I follow it with precaution. Could it be? Jade is going out with some other sap! A few minutes later the car stops. I try not to be seen so I stop not to far from them. The driver gets out of the car…and it was Kaiba! He opens the door for Jade and she kisses him with joy! I turn my hand into a fist in anger. Jade and Kaiba go inside his home and I angrily drive away. Just then without thinking I was this close to hitting a car. I get out of my car ready to take out my anger even if it was my fault.

"You idiot watch where you're going!" Suddenly a very beautiful girl with red hair and brown eyes comes out of the car.

"You should watch where you're going and what were you doing at the Kaiba residence"

"Why should I tell you…and what do you want with Kaiba anyways?"  
"He's my boyfriend"  
"oh really then he must be cheating on you sweet cakes"  
"with who!"  
"With a girl named Jade but I doubt you know her"  
"that stupid vet girl!"  
"Hey! If anyone's stupid here it's Kaiba" She takes a minute to respond and analyzes me.

"You have interest in this girl I see"  
"and you have interest in him"

"Well maybe we could get along…but you you're way and I my way got it"  
"just as long as Kaiba is out of Jade's life of I'm fine"

Kaiba's POV

I felt like a little boy whenever I had Jade near me. It was like I was somewhere beyond this life with her…She was my everything and I wasn't intending on losing her. The only woman I ever and will ever love.

"Where's Mokuba?"  
"We're all alone…he's with a friend"  
"then thank heavens I lied to my mom"  
"is that why you have that bag?"  
"Yup I wanted a full day with you today…well night" I smile at her and she gives me back a sweet smile. I was a different person around her…She hugs me and I kiss her forehead.

"How long have we've know each other?"  
"Like a year and a half…why?"  
"Wow that went by quick don't you think"  
"sure do" I kiss her gently on the lips…She closes her eyes and puckers her lips for another kiss…

Jade's POV

It was Heaven being with Kaiba…I didn't need anybody else but him in my life. I playfully puckered up my lips to receive another kiss but instead he carried me bridal style to his room. He throws me on the bed and crawls on top of me. I put my arms around him and begin to kiss him all over his neck. His hands were all over my body but I froze when they were going under my shirt.

"What's the matter Jade?"  
"don't do that please" Seto looks at me clueless

"I didn't mean to displease you…after all I'm just a man that desires his lady a lot" He kisses my lips and my forehead

"I desire you too but I'm scared"

"why?" he says with a beautiful smirk

"don't make me say it" I look away but he turns my gaze to him

"a beautiful girl like you?"  
"I'm old fashioned you should know that Seto…I'm sorry I just screwed up this moment"

"not at all my Jade…if you're not ready then I wont force you"  
"no you don't get it Seto I am more than ready…I know you're the only guy for me but like I said I'm nervous" I say scared…Seto smirks

"why exactly?"  
"look at you and look at me"

"that's not a problem" I was ready to give myself to the man I love…I knew he was the only one for me and this is how I wanted it to be.  
"to you it may not be but i'm alittle worried!" i say with a nervous laugh. he strokes my cheek with his fingers  
"don't worry then you worry wart" he says. He kisses me very loving, slowly and lustfully…and slowly I give myself to the man I love.


	32. Love is pain & pain is such a drag

2 weeks later it was my grandmother's birthday. I sure missed her a lot. I was sitting in my office hearing some of her favorite tunes when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in" the door opens and it was Mokuba

"hey twerp what a surprise"  
"hey I came by to tell you that my big brother is going on this business trip to France and that he wants you to go with him"

"What for"

"Well since you speak French he wants you there incase a translator is needed. You know my brother always likes to look good"

"Yeah I know but I don't want to leave my animals in the dust"  
"I told him that but he thought you would make an exception"  
"when does he want an answer?"  
"Well today around 8...he has to leave tomorrow at 9 PM"  
"oh well I don't want to keep him waiting…tell ya what I'll call him"  
"oh okay but I'm warning ya he will try to get his way"  
"I know that's why I love him Mokuba" I wink at Mokuba.

"You know when I grow up I want to have a girlfriend just like you"  
"really how come?"  
"Because you are so kind and loving and you don't care about money. You see some girls Seto has gone out with only care about that"  
"and some have other reasons" i said referring to Asuka.  
"yeah well see ya" Mokuba runs and waves good bye at me. I loved that twerp…something made me want to go on that trip with Seto but I didn't want to leave my job because my mother would be on to me.

"Isn't that Kaiba's little brother" my mother asked as she walked into my office

"Yeah why do you ask mom?"  
"No reason at all honey…he sure is kind. The opposite of his brother"  
"oh mom please"

"Okay I don't want today.. not on my mothers birthday. I sure miss her"

"I miss her too mom"

"yeah but the heavens wanted her back" she said as she hugged me. "well i better get back to work.. see you later honey"

"yeah see ya" i giggled. Even though we worked in the same place we barely saw each other. Skip was playing with a toy i giggle.

"you sure love to play huh boy?" I pick him up and play with him when Atem walks in my office.

"Hello Jade"  
"hello Atem"  
"I was wondering Jade if you have time to hang out. To come with me and explore around I mean" he says shyly.

"Sure Atem just let me see if my mother needs any help"

"Very well" I go to see if my mother will need me. She tells me that I could go and that she had enough help with Dr. Tomaya. I go back into my office and Atem was there waiting.

"Well Atem lets go!"  
"Great!" I set food and a bowl of water for Skip and I walk out the clinic with Atem.

"So where would you like to go Jade?"  
"I don't know anywhere you want to go I want to go"

"Well how about a drink I'll buy"  
"sure thing" as we walk we bump into Mai.

"Well hello you two! I see we have a couple coming soon"  
"no we are just friends Mai"

"sure sure Yugi…listen Jade whenever you want I'll give you some tips on how to turn on a guy with the simplest cloth"  
"sure Mai I'll remember"  
"hey isn't that Kaiba over there?" we all look and see that Seto was walking towards us.

"Well if it isn't Yugi and Ms. Valentine"  
"well hello money bags"  
"Hello Kaiba" He only looks at me when they greet him.

"May I speak with you for a minute Ms. Kimura"  
"Sure thing Kaiba" he pulls me to a corner.

"So jade what's the answer or are you to busy with your friends" I roll my eyes. I was not in the mood for games.

"Seto, why have you been acting more possessive lately?"

"I'm real busy to be playing games Ms. Kimura"

"Alright then…the answer is no and I trust you will do well without me"

"I have always managed without you"

"Very well then Mr. Kaiba and what are you doing around here anyways?"

"Kaiba land is around here as you can see so if you think I was spying on you you're wrong" I just walk away and he does the same…sometimes we would fight for the dumbest reasons…

"what was that all about"  
"nothing Mai he was just asking me about documents he needed but I told him I gave them to Cecilia"  
"I thought I was missing a fight…well I gotta run you two happy dating!" Mai runs off and its just Atem and me again.

"now tell me what really happened"  
"I don't wanna talk about Atem…today is not the day"  
"very well then lets go and have fun…I know the perfect place to have fun now"


	33. Love & Jealousy

********

********

**Mokuba wants to take charge of the company for the 3 days that Seto will be gone! How cute 3 But what will happen those 3 days that Seto will be gone? Will something go bad at Kaiba Corp. or somewhere else?**

* * *

After our drinks Atem and I take the bus and he makes me take off my glasses.

"Why Atem"

"Don't worry I wont kidnap you and besides I called joey and he will meet us there with Serenity"

"Okay sure Atem" I didn't know what he was planning but it sure felt nice to be surprised…well it felt nice to have good friends like the gang.

"Okay Jade we are here, don't worry I'll help you walk"

"Okay" this reminded me of the time Seto surprised me at the beach

"Hey jade!" I guessed we were off the bus and the yellow blur I saw must have been joey

"Hey" I felt someone hugging me that must have been serenity

"Here jade" he gives me my glasses and I put theme on. I see that we are in a zoo

"Oh my gosh! The zoo! I haven't been to the zoo in ages!"  
"I thought you'd like it"

"Actually Yug it was my idea" joey says showing off

"Big brother stop lying I was the one who thought of it" serenity says looking at joey with a serious face

"Fine, fine let's go then!"

"After this Jade we will be going to a carnival being held here"  
"that's sounds wonderful Atem!" I hug him and he hugs me back

"You need to distract yourself once in a while"

Kaiba's POV

I was walking around Kaiba Land looking around…I hated having arguments with her but my rage would always get the best of me. Hopefully these 3 days that I'll be away will help me with my rage…or jealousy as she likes to call it.

"Seto did you finish revising the gaming systems?"  
"Sure did Mokuba everything is perfect"  
"yeah why wouldn't it be, were like the best company" Mokuba says proudly

"Of course we are Mokuba nothing could beat us" I was proud of our company and all our hard work…how could my brother and i not show off  
"so is jade coming along with you big brother?"  
"No she wont be"  
"she got here way I see" Mokuba says with smirk

"We had a little argument"  
"why Seto"  
"ugh you shouldn't be asking these things"  
"I know but I don't want you two to break up ever again" I look at my brother with a shocked look

"You really like her that much don't you?"  
"Of course I do Seto she loves you not your money and she cared for me too when she was living with us. You know the girls you went out with before just liked the money and your fame that's why I couldn't stand them."

"I like the way you put things little brother" I ruffle up his hair and we take our limo back to Kaiba Corp and work on our new project. Just then I get a text message from Jade.

I don't want us to be mad at each other. I love you Seto. Get it through your thick skull.

I smiled at her text message. I knew she loved me but Icouldn't help but feel this shit feeling called jealousy. It was a part of my nature.

"I'm guessing that was Jade?"

"Is it that obvious?"  
"You're eyes actually light up when it's her big brother" Mokuba says with a smile.

"Hurry up I have a long day waiting for me" I yell at the chauffer

"I'm trying my best sir but the traffic just got quite heavy"

"I told you I could handle work at Kaiba Corp. big brother. Besides you will only be out for 3 days"  
"I know that but your still not the proper age to be holding a big responsibility like that even if it is only 3 days"  
"come on big brother Jade will help me out"  
"she wont have time"

"Sure she will after her work…I know I will talk her into it. It's not like she will have to be at another country you know"  
"you right well okay I will trust that with jade you will be able to handle things"

"Sure thing big brother I won't let you down"

"I know you won't little brother"

"Sir Kaiba we are almost arriving"  
"very well"  
"I thought we'd never get there!"  
"Me too" The car stops and we get out of the limo. Just as soon as I was about to go in Kaiba Corp. I get another message from her.

See you before you go tomorrow?

I write back…

Of course. At my house tomorrow at 4 PM. Can't be late to the airport.


	34. My man

"So are ya having a good time Jade?"

"Why wouldn't I Joey?"  
"Come on I dare ya to come on the space jammer" I look up and see the machine. It was shaped like an alien spaceship and it was spinning people in circles!

"That thing no thanks!"

"Aw come on please!"

"Joey she might get dizzy on that thing" Atem tries to talk him out of it.

Nonsense yug besides I'll hold on to her…as a matter of fact why don't we all go?"

"Am I old enough to go?"  
"Why wouldn't ya be baby sis?"  
"Just asking" Serenity turns around and says that she sees Duke approaching us.

"Well what a surprise to see all you here" he says with two roses in his hand. He hands one to serenity and then hands one to me.

"Thank you duke" we both say at the same time. I hated throwing flowers but for my relationships sake I had no choice. I would have to wait till I get home though.

"Where were ya hiding buddy?"  
"I was very busy with new arrangements at my game shop"

"Oh that sounds quite interesting duke"

"Not really Yugi sure I love spending time at my game shop. Working on ways to make dungeon dice better but sometimes you just wanna kick back and relax"  
"I feel ya on that one buddy" Joey says slapping dukes back real hard…it almost sounded like a punch.

"Watch it dog boy!" he grabs joey by his shirt with a tight grip.  
"oh guys stop fighting" Serenity is trying to calm them down.

"You always have to play games right!"

"I only slapped your back dice-a-punk! This is playing games" he pushes Duke and starts imitating him.

__

Hey I'm Duke and I'm the best thing around

"I am so not like that and two could play that game" he starts howling like a dog. Atem grabs my hand and pulls me away.

"I think this is the part where we walk away" I giggle at his joke.

"Despite their age they still act like kids" I say with a smile as I look at Atem.

FF to the next day mid afternoon

I arrive to Seto's house not wanting to say good-bye. Like my mother always says I overreact. I guess I felt this way because I had just watched Casablanca at the clinic. I ring the bell and Mokuba answers it.

"Hey Jade"  
"hey twerp" I kiss his forehead and I walk in. Seto was coming down with his suitcases.

"Hello darling" I smile at him as he gives me a peck on the lips

"Hello my Seto" I hug him tightly and he seemed clueless at my reaction.

"What was that for" he says as he pulls away from me.

"I don't know I've been sentimental lately" I say looking into his eyes.

"You know I don't like to be overly sentimental…over all I don't like those things"

"I know but just bare with me for a while"

"Just because you are one of the only things I actually care about I'll make the exception"

"I can't wait till you come back"

"I'll only be gone 3 days my darling"

"I know but I feel bad for some reason. Please mind my silliness my love"  
"I don't mind it at all" he wraps his arms around my waist and he kisses me. This kiss was reassuring me he'd always come back to me. Well at least that's what he made me feel.

"Oh Seto my love I'm just a sick fool for you" I say as I run my hands through his hair.

"Not as much as I am for you" he hugs me tightly. It felt good being in his arms.

"Well I have to run my darling I don't want to be late" Seto says. He walks and I watch him leave from the door… Mokuba walks up to the limo and says good bye to him there. The limo drives away and Mokuba comes back in the house.

"Why is your brother taking a public airplane when he has his own?"  
"The people he is making business with bought him the tickets so he had no choice but when he comes back he will have on of his air pilots to pick him up"  
"oh so they must really want to negotiate with Kaiba Corp."

****

"Yeah I mean we already have alliance with the U.S"

"I wish my Seto the best then" The awaking feeling was gone but some of it was still there.


	35. A complete mistake

(Kaiba's POV)

At le noir restaurant with the president of Dream team corp. closing the deal. (2nd day in France)

I had just closed the deal with my new alliance Dream Team Corp. We get up and shake hands.

"Mr. Kaiba we look forward to a wonderful alliance and friendship…good thing you hired a translator"

"We're always prepared at Kaiba Corp and we are looking forward to a long alliance with Dream Team" The president of Dream Team Corp leaves. I sit back down and have a last drink of whisky when I feel someone brushing their fingers on my shoulder. I turn around and roll my eyes. This trend was getting boring.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"My father has business here as well Kaiba honey. Don't think I'm stalking ya cuz I'm not this time"

"And what are you doing at this precise hotel?"

"My father is always here when he comes to France. It's his number one choice"  
"really? Peachy…" she sits down and places here hand over mine. I quickly take my hand away and get up.  
"Kaiba don't be hasty I just want to make peace with you"

"I don't have time for friendships…and if you're in need of company I suggest you look for a dog"  
"oh speaking of dogs that reminds me I've heard things about your vet girlfriend Jade" I froze when she mentioned Jade. She got what she wanted. I sat back down and actually listened to what she had to say.

"And what exactly did you hear?"  
"Duke has been seeing her"  
"oh really?"  
"Yeah he's sent her flowers, love letters and he even gave her a puppy"  
"I don't wanna hear this!" I get up and leave but she catches up to me…now we were outside and she keeps nagging me.

"It's true or are you to chicken to call her and confront her?" I stop walking and turn around to look at her.

"That word is not in my vocabulary. I never back away from a confrontation!"  
"Then call her!"

"Very well I will" I was heated at this moment and right now I could care less about my next actions. The hotel I was staying in was not too far, so we walked over there. For some reason I let this girl follow me to my room.

We walk in my room and she quickly gives me the phone. I snatch it from her and I dial.

Jade's POV

"Hello…"  
"Hello Jade?"  
"Seto honey I am so happy to hear you I thought you forgot about me" I was so happy to hear his voice

"Remember the flowers that were sent to you?" I wondered why he had asked me such an off question  
"oh yeah what about them?"  
"Did you consider that it was duke?"

"Why are you thinking about that in a time like this?"

"Just answer me"

"Why so you could yell at me over the phone?"  
"Stop covering the answer" why was he still thinking about that…I thought we had this issue settled.

"No"

"Where are you?"  
"At my house" suddenly my dog Skippy barks.

"What was that"  
"a dog of course"  
"I thought you didn't have a dog"  
"I do I would've told you but it would've all lead to this"  
"and who gave it to you" if I told him Duke he was for sure to explode on me and I didn't want that.

"Why are you quite? Answer me I don't have all day"  
"my mother" he hangs up on me.

I could not believe we just had a fight. And it was all something we suppose ably settled. Something was wrong here obviously. Sure, I must admit I should have told Seto about Skip from the start but how could I if he would always fume at just mentioning Duke's name.


	36. Obession wins

***note* Mokuba and seto in this story are older. Seto is 22, Mokuba is 15. (thats why Jade is 21) hahaha...  
Seto will commit the worst of stunts and will he be sorry? he may be smart when it comes to computers and technology but in his personal love life not that much...hey nobodies perfect.**

* * *

Kaiba's POV

I sit back down fumed. I could not believe she was trying to cover that hot shot Devlin. What was she thinking? Could she want an affair with him?

"Well was it true?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"I know and you thought I was making stuff up" Before Jade does it to me I'll do it to her.

I grab Asuka by the arm and sit her on my lap.

"Well is this an award?"  
"Lets just say today is your lucky day Asuka" She runs her fingers through my hair and we start kissing. After all, she was beautiful.

The next day…

Jade's POV

Mokuba calls me early in the morning while I was at the clinic.

"Hey Jade are ya coming today?"

"I doubt it"  
"why not my brothers coming"  
"exactly. We had a fight"  
"what! What happened?"  
"Well he called me yesterday asking me about some flowers I got"

"That I bet Duke sent right"

"Ugh I don't know I mean I saw him a couple of days ago. He gave serenity and me a rose but that doesn't mean anything"

"Yeah but he was crazy about you"

"He since when are you an expert on relationships? How old are you really?"  
(Laughing) "I act older than what I am Jade"  
"a little to old Mokuba honey"

"And what else happened"

"Well he found out about the dog duke gave me. I was going to tell him but he always fumes whenever he hears Dukes name"

"You're right but you should have told him from the start"

"I know but ugh your brother can be so hard headed sometimes when it comes to that"  
"you didn't dare go back out with Duke behind my brothers back right!"  
"Mokuba please don't insult me! I have never loved any one the way I love your brother"  
"I'm sorry Jade but you know…I just look out after my big brother is all"  
"you're so adorable for that"  
"you make me feel like a baby infant" suddenly my mother cwalks in.

"Jade you are going back out with that Kaiba fella aren't you?"  
"Gotta go Mokuba" I hang up the phone. My mother must have heard me all this time.

"Jade explain"

"Mom I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"I know that sweetie but Kaiba? After what he did?"  
"Mom it was a bad fight that is all. I mean after all Kaiba has the right not to trust anyone. He and Mokuba went through a lot"  
"but you're my daughter and he hurt you"  
"mom I appreciate it that you care but please leave this to me"  
"I just don't want you hurt honey"  
"thanks mom but you cant stop certain things in life" I go outside and attend my next patient.

Mokuba's POV

I call my brother to see what was going on. I may be young but I'm no amateur.

"Hello who is this?"  
"Who's this and why are you calling at this hour" that voice, sounded to familiar.

"Is this Asuka?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I hang up the phone. Could it be that my brother got so mad that he is with Asuka? In addition, how is it that Asuka is there while Seto is too?


	37. Everything is lost

******Let me explain a little...Kaiba's Jealousy didn't let him think so he thought "i'll take the first step" but once he sees Jade he really regrets everything. but could he ever make it up? Will Asuka and Duke get their way=I I hate doing this but hey there has to be drama in the story to make it good right? Oh by the way the LAST line is said by Asuka. (just thought i'd tell you guys)**

* * *

Jade's POV (At Kaiba's Mansion with Mokuba waiting for Kaiba)

I did not know how to act. Was I supposed to forget the phone call ever happened? I was confused but when I saw Seto, I forgot my worries. I was just happy that I saw him. I run to him and hug him. His hug was cold. I look at him and he was the same guy I had first meet…and this tore my heart apart.

"Mokuba how is Kaiba Corp.?"  
"Good big brother" Mokuba answers him coldly. Was today act cold day?

Seto just goes upstairs and puts his belongings away.

"Well Mokuba honey I think you should go"

"No stay Jade…"  
"Why is he acting cold…I don't know what's wrong with him! Okay I know I made the mistake of not telling him the little things Duke did but that does not mean I betrayed him! I had enough of this" I run out the door and leave. I was tried of his games. Was I just a toy to him?

Kaiba's POV

I was on the top of the stairs listening to everything she said. My heart felt awful. What exactly did I feel now? I see her running out the door and I run after her. I catch up to her and stop her.

"Jade wait"

"What do you want?"

"I know I went crazy on the phone"

"And…" she looks at me with a blank look. A look i did not like. I could not find the right words. She grows impatient and leaves frustrated. I watch her leave. What did I just do? If she was not planning to do anything…

"Seto"

"Yes little brother?"  
"I called you last night and a girl picked up"  
"what" I look at Mokuba in shock" this little…

"It sounded like Asuka please tell me you didn't"  
"Mokuba you have no right to question me" I was trying to hide the truth.

"I care about you and Jade that's why I'm butting in,"  
"Mokuba leave me alone" before he leaves Mokuba says

"I have no right to question you big brother and I will always be by your side no matter what" he leaves.

What example was I giving my little brother and what did I just do to the only woman, the only being besides Mokuba that has ever loved me sincerely?

One month and a week later

I was at Kaiba Corp working on documents…Jade and I were still speaking but we are on the rocks. I could not find myself to touch her knowing I was with another woman. I felt dirty like a pig. I had not confessed for two reasons. My pride would not let me and I could not bare lose her. Little did I know that moment was around the corner.

Jade's POV

I was walking back to my house for some documents I needed for my college work when I see someone waiting at my front door. When I get near, I recognized her in an instant.

"What do you want?"  
"To leave Seto of course"  
"why should I just because you're telling me to"  
"no because we're going to have a baby together"  
"what?"  
"Remember that trip he took to France. I was there and we spent a very passionate night together" it all made sense to me now. Kaiba cheated on me with her. He also lied to me saying she was not his type. She is beautiful Jade what do you expect?

"yup so I suggest you leave him for your sake…at least you wont be that embarrassed when the press hears this"  
"do you have proof your pregnant?"  
"Well of course I do here" she showed me lab papers on a maternity test and it was all true. She was expecting.

"Okay leave"  
"I came here first because I knew Kaiba wouldn't have the guts to tell you if he knew first. How does it feel?" she says sarcastically. I was so angry that I slapped her. She was in shock.

"How dare you slap me?"

"You're nothing but a slut! Fine you win you can keep that man I could care less." I rush to my house and quickly go in and lock the door. I heard Asuka leave in her car. I could not bare the pain. Skip runs to me and I hold him close. I finally let out my tears.

Kaiba's POV

While I was concentrated in my work, Asuka walks in my office.

"Hello honey"

"What do you want?" I say as I was looking at my documents

"Here" she throws a paper to me and I read it

"What do you mean you're pregnant?"  
"I am genius"  
"am I the first one to know this"  
"no I already did the dirty work for ya"  
"what do you mean?"

"I talked to your girl or should I say ex-girlfriend" if she were a man I would punch her. I ran and took my personal car to Jade's house.

* * *

"Duke make your move tomorrow"I hang up my cellphone and walk out of Kaiba Corp victorious.


	38. Forgive you never

I quickly rush over to Jade's house in agony. I had never felt so scared in my life to lose someone that was not my brother. I knock on her door and yell her name. At this point, I did not recognize myself.

"Jade" she did not answer but I knew she was there.

"Open up I won't leave until you listen to me" I heard her tears…I had hurt her badly and I was never going to forgive myself for this.

"Jade please the least thing I want is for us to end this way! Open the damb door!" just then when I thought I lost all hope, she opened the door.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to sleep with her!"

"I can't help my jealousy issue Jade" I look away…I was speechless

"And you think that justifies what you did?" she looks at me with a lot of resentment in her eyes. She had no tears as I thought she would.

"Jade all I know is that I love you" she slaps me

"I don't ever want to hear those words coming from you again Seto Kaiba! You may be a big successful CEO, may know many things but one thing you do not know is the meaning of love. May this be the last day we see each other again" She runs upstairs…I could not follow her. She hit my pride. If she did not want to see or hear from me again then I was going to make sure that would be. I drive away from her house in pain…back to being the old Seto Kaiba.

Jade's POV

The least thing I wanted was for Seto Kaiba to see me cry. I had enough of him. The only thing he brought in my life was chaos. What did you expect Jade. He is rich, he is famous and above all, he is wanted in many ways. Well that was the last of him. I threw out the few pictures I had of each other. I remembered the necklace I was wearing. I was going to throw it but instead I hide it well in a small box. When he gave me this, we were happy and I wanted to have that memory…even though the ending was bad. I understood him, the way he loved and his jealousy issue. However, it hurt me that he thought the worst of me and that he slept with Asuka. Out of all people! My enemy! Well this was going to leave a big mark in my life but I will live and move on. The only thing I have to thank Seto Kaiba for is the lesson I learned today…love does not exist anymore. Every person for themselves.

FF The next day

I woke up to find my mother sitting on my bed.

"Mom?"  
"Honey I am so sorry"  
"I talked in my sleep didn't I?"  
"Yes honey and I am so sorry," she says as she touches my hair

"Don't be sorry mom I had it coming"  
"don't say that sweetie"  
"I did I should have seen it coming. The gang told me he was no good, you told me he was no good, and I knew he was no good and yet I…"  
"Don't say another word honey. I know you are a strong woman…I should know I raised you that way. You'll move on and someone will come in your life that is worth it"  
"I don't wanna hear anything that has to do with that for a while mom…besides I made an oath to our animals"  
"that doesn't mean devote your full time to them. You need time for yourself as well honey"  
"mom I…" the door bell rings and I run downstairs hoping it was one of my friends but I see someone unexpected.

"Hello Jade"

"Duke?"


	39. Back to the beginning

**Basically Kaiba promised himself he was going to act like his old self and he's doing it but no matter what he'll do you can't hide the feeling of love. But how long will he hide it? What will happen with Jade and Duke...  
Jade's mother will make sure Seto doesn't hurt her again. Right know Duke and Asuka seem victorious but will it last?**

* * *

"Duke?"  
"Hey, I did not get a chance to see you since that day at the carnival with the gang. How are ya?"  
"I'm okay thank you" I look at Duke with a suspicious look…I guessed Duke sensed it

"Well okay, the real reason why I came is because I found out that you were still with Kaiba"  
"Who told you that?"  
"Well haven't you read the newspaper?"

"I rarely do even though I get one delivered everyday"  
"the forget I told you" I grab the newspaper on the table but Duke quickly snatches it from me

"Duke you brought up the subject now let me read it!"

"No all I did was ruin your day. I don't want to make it worse"  
"Duke I don't want to fight with you over a silly newspaper"  
"give her the newspaper boy" my mother says standing from the stairs

"I don't want you to think negative of me Ms. Kimura"  
"If it wouldn't have been you it would have been someone else" with that said duke gives me the newspaper and I read the front page. It had a picture of Seto Kaiba with her…

**_Did Seto Kaiba break up with his previous flame? Guess so because new sources claim he dumped her for Asuka Shimizu daughter of Rihito Shimizu. We guess the beautiful Veterinarian was not enough for the big CEO?…  
_**

I could not read anymore. I threw the newspaper to the ground and without knowing it ran into Dukes arms.

Janet's POV (Jade's Mother)

I run downstairs and pick up the newspaper. I read the article and could not believe my eyes. That Seto Kaiba was nothing but a creep! I grab my purse and walk outside. I was about to do something would have never imagined I would do.

"Where to?"  
"To Kaiba Corp"

Minutes later

When I get to Kaiba Corp, the security guard stops me.

"Do you have an appointment Lady?"  
"No I don't but tell him Ms. Janet Kimura is her to see him"  
"why should I?"  
"Unless you want a scandal I suggest you get your boss to see me"

"Hey what's the problem here? I turn around to see Kaiba's little brother Mokuba

"Child I wish to see your brother please"

"Well let me call him and see if he's not busy" he walks away to talk to his brother in private and in just seconds later he comes back

"Okay Ms. Kimura follow me" we get in the elevator and it got quite until Kaiba's brother spoke

"Ms. Kimura I feel bad about everything that happened"  
"why should you child the business is between my daughter and your brother"  
"I know but I love your daughter deeply. She is like the mother I never had you can say" the boy smiles at me and I smile back. This young boy was very charming…the opposite of his brother.

"I don't like getting in my daughters business but your brother really crossed the line today"  
"today"

"Have you seen the newspaper?"  
"No" I hand him the newspaper I had in my hand. He reads it and hands it over to me.

"I am sorry to see that but I doubt Seto has anything to do with this"  
"oh really then who else could it be?"  
"Maybe it was Asuka"  
"well either way I want to have a word with him" before he could speak we got were on the top floor.

"Just walk straight, that's his office right there. Seto already gave orders to let you in"  
"thank you Mr. Kaiba"  
"please call me Mokuba" Mokuba goes back in the elevator and I walk in to his office.

"Good morning Ms. Kimura…long time no see" the look Kaiba had mad me dislike him more he did not show an inch of sorrow

"Mr. Kaiba I want you to explain to me this" I throw the newspaper to his desk and he reads it

"What about this?"  
"Didn't you have enough? What do you want to see my daughter cut her wrist or something?" I say in anger

"Look Ms. Kimura this is between me and your daughter so I suggest you but out"  
"I know and I hate getting involved in my daughters business but you have crossed the line sir"

"Look she wants me to forget and that's what I'm doing" he says this with such a cold look

"Then I will make sure you never lay a hand on her or see her again! I hope she gets back together with Duke. I still wonder why she left him for you" this time he gave me a shocked look…and even though he tried to hide it, he did not like the mentioning of Duke.

"Is that all…I mean I have a company to run"  
"there is no sense in this but I trust you will stay away from her" I walk out of his office leaving the conversation unfinished

Kaiba's POV

I was trying to act cold in front of her mother. For her to think Jade did not matter to me. Truth is I did not know shit about the article and Asuka will hear from me. As for when she mentioned Devlin the anger in me grew…this time Devlin was going to win her back.


	40. You're engraved in my heart

******Man love...hahaha anyways Weeks pass by and Duke will slowly win her back but obviously Jade still has Seto present in her heart...and what about Seto?**

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

Back at Jade's House (Duke's POV)

I was happy to have her in my arms again but I felt very guilty because I was the cause of her tears yet I wasn't going to tell her the truth. She backs away and looks at me.

"Duke I thank you for always being there for me"  
"I love you so why wouldn't I?"  
"Thank you and I'm sorry for…"  
"what?"  
"not loving you the same way you probably once loved me"  
"I still love you the same way I loved you once before Jade"

"I don't deserve it"  
"look Jade" I say as I take a step closer to her "I don't care what you say my love will always be there for you" she looks at me with warm eyes  
"you are one of a kind Duke"

"I…still hold on the proposal I have for you" her look changed from warm to confused

"what do you mean"  
"I would love to give it a shot again at our relationship…that is when you're ready"  
"I'd love to Duke but Seto and I just broke up yesterday and I don't want to play games with you"  
"Let me when your love again…I promise I will do my best" I take her hand and kiss it. She looks away for a minute and then turns her gaze back to me.

"Okay" I hug her and she lightly hugs me back…

4 Weeks Later

I was slowly getting back on my feet everyday. Duke was being a total prince. He calls me just about everyday, he sends me flowers (that gave me the clue he sent me the flowers when I was with Seto), he even helps me at the clinic when he can. My mother quickly grew found of him…especially since he would also buy her flowers as well. I was at the clinic filling out some documents when Joey and Tea come in my office.

"Hey Jade" they both say  
"hey it feels like forever since I seen you two. Please sit down" they sit down and Joey starts talking

"Yeah Jade we first saw the whole Kaiba thing and I know Yugi called ya in all our names"  
"yeah he did…well they both did Atem and Yugi"  
"I mean we know ya needed time because that was low what Kaiba did"

"I don't want to talk about it Joey"  
"tell her what happened Joey"  
"okay, okay look Jade I couldn't take it anymore and I made a scandal at his Corp. and we got in a fist fight"  
"what!" I say as I get up from my chair  
"don't be alarmed Jade nothing that bad happened"  
"joey I don't want you hurt because of me"  
"don't sweat it Jade Kaiba hurt you more than once and I told ya he wasn't gonna get away with it without hearing from me"  
"thank you Joey"

"we also heard you are back with Duke" Tea says  
"yeah not to long ago"  
"well I'm happy ya moved on Jade…that'll give that rich boy a taste of his own medicine"  
"how did you find out though?"

"this magazine. You know Duke had his share of fame too" Tea hands me a magazine called Life Daily Magazine and I see a picture of Duke and I together. I put it down and just look away

"I don't know what to say"  
"don't feel bad Jade I mean Kaiba is getting what he deserves"  
"he's right Jade"  
"what if that baby isn't Asuka's?"  
"there's always that possibility but I know you aren't forgetting that he cheated on ya"  
"I know Joey but knowing Asuka"  
"you still love him don't you Jade" Tea asks me with eyes of concern

"no why would I?"  
"yeah why would she Tea?"

"you're a man Joey so you wont understand"  
"I may be but I'm a wonder man I know about a lot of things" Joey says showing off. I laugh

"you are to much Joey"

At Kaiba Mansion

Kaiba's POV

I was slowly getting back into my old empty life. I had the same routine everyday with one difference…the pain in the ass Asuka calling just about everyday. I sit down in the kitchen to have some coffee and look for my newspaper. I unfold it and a magazine falls out of it. I pick it up and what I saw angered me. It was Life Daily Magazine with Devlin and Jade together in the front cover. I read it and it said that they got back together and are "in love more than ever" I get up and go to my burning chimney. I was about to throw it but something stopped me. I looked at the cover one more time…I specifically look at Jade. I grab a pair of scissors from my desk and cut her half and throw the magazine in the chimney. I still and forever always love this woman. She should me that love can be beautiful…she showed me how to live. I put her picture where I had another picture of us together.

"I'm guessing you saw the magazine big brother"  
"I did and…"  
"nothing I know you still have feelings for her"  
"nonsense Mokuba and besides we both have moved on"  
"whatever you say big brother" I couldn't resist but to ask about her  
"have you seen her?"

"yeah"  
"how is she"

"fine Seto…still the same sweet Jade"  
"forget I asked"

"did you ever consider that the child Asuka is expecting is someone else's"  
"I have but what difference does it make"

"a lot Seto"  
"I'm going out to Kaiba Corp Mokuba"  
"okay big brother" My brother looks at me with concern in his eyes

I leave and head to Kaiba Corp…hoping to get my mind off of her.

* * *

**If you guys don't get it Jade and Seto took a picture when they were still a couple...they both have a copy in a small box. (Jade hasn't found her copy yet...she thinks she threw all her pictures out)I know i should have said it in the story but ah...it wouldn't be great if i didn't leave some stuff for the imagination right? lol oh and P.S don't be mad at Jade she is just trying to move on the way Kaiba seemingly is...**


	41. The way we were

**Well this is a short chapter and i probably will update one more time...after that i am not sure when i will update. Anyways in this chapter Jade will find the picture Seto mentions in the previous chapter and she will remember when they took it. When will they get back together physically? because they are together mentally obviously! happy reading mates. thank you for all the support and my Yami Yugi story intro will come soon today!**

* * *

Later at night

I was sitting on my bed typing up work for college when I see skip playing with something. I get up and place my laptop on my desk.

"Come on boy give me that" I try to take I from him but he didn't want to let go. I find on of his toys and he takes it. I quickly take it and find that it's a small box I open it and I see a picture Seto and I took when he took me to the beach. In the picture I have my arms around his neck and I'm kissing him on the cheek. I had tears in my eyes looking at the picture. I still loved him…in my heart he was still my man.

-Flashback-

Before we finished eating the server asked us if we wanted to take a picture for memory.

"No that wont be necessary"  
"oh Seto can we?" he looks at me like I just spoke to him in another language

"Do you really want to?"  
"Yeah why not! This is the most beautiful place I have ever been to and I had a lot of fun here with my man" I pull him by his shirt and kiss him on the lips.

"You convinced me. Where do you want to take it?

"Outside"  
"okay let's go" we get up and go outside with the server following us

"How many would you like to take sir, my lady?"  
"Just one but a very nice one" I tell him

"Okay how do you want it?"  
"Like this" I put my arms around his neck and his cheek and the server takes the picture.

"I think that came out good. I should have it ready in 10 minutes."  
"Thank you" the server goes away and it was just me and him. He looks at me with loving eyes. Anyone here wouldn't believe this here was Seto Kaiba.

"What are you thinking about Seto?

"I can't believe that I had you under a debut with me"  
"I guess money and my love for animals brought us together" he picks me up and he kisses me tenderly. I even heard bells whenever he kissed me.

"I am just so scared to lose you one day" he says as he lets me go  
"why would you lose me silly"

"You know my past life I have lost many things" Seto said with sad eyes…all I wanted to do was comfort him so I hug him

"Never Seto my love for you will always be there even in our next lives"  
"you believe in that crap?"  
"Yeah so?"  
"No wonder why you get along with the geek squad"  
"I see you will never stop calling them that"  
"my role here is to be a gentleman with my lady not the rest of the world"

"Sir, lady the pictures are ready"  
"pictures?"  
"We made two copies for each of you" he hands us the envelope and waits for us to open it. Seto opens it and I was in awe.

"I love it! Thank you so much" I say to the server.

"We try to give our costumers the best service"  
"that's because I am paying good money"

"Seto!" I say as I give him a playful punch on his arm

"It's okay my lady" he says with a smile

"This is a beautiful memory I will always carry in my heart Seto"  
"So will I my beautiful Jade" he says hugging me tenderly

-End of flashback-

I found myself crying more and I couldn't stop. I threw myself on the floor and skip comes to me and licks my cheeks. I look at Skip's sweet face and cuddle him. I wanted to rip the picture but my heart wouldn't let me…so I decided to put it in the same small box I had my necklace in. I never imagined what love was really like…I got up and looked at the picture once more. I laughed at the memory of when Seto threw me in the water. I made him laugh that day and to me it was a beautiful sight to see him laugh.  
****

**_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind  
smiles we give to one another...  
Memories, may be beautiful and yet  
what's too painful to remember  
_**

* * *

**Song mentioned- The way We Were by Barbra Streisand (i do not own the song) I just thought this song would fit this chapter...i have to thank my mother for this since she got me into Barbra Streisand music. lol**


	42. It still hurts to see you & love you

**Even though this Kaiba story is pre-written i don't updated much. I will try to update as much as possible from here on. Thanks for reading=D**

* * *

A few more dreadful weeks passed by…and I had not looked at the picture of Seto since. You can say I was proud of myself. To me it meant that I was moving on but today was going to be the day that I was proving wrong. I took the day off and dedicated my day to my dog skip. We were playing fetch when the house phone was ringing.

"Hold on boy I'll be right back" I ruffle up his hair and he lightly bites me. I laugh and I run to the house. I turn down my C.D player. (I had Love Rollercoaster by the Ohio Players on) I pick up the phone singing along with the song…

"Hello"

"What song is that? It must be really good!"  
"Oh hey Mokuba…nice hearing from ya"  
"well I didn't call for no reason you see I'm home right now because my dog Spots seems to be sick"  
"really can you tell me some of the symptoms?"  
"Well he doesn't want to eat and he isn't that energetic anymore. He also has a runny nose"  
"I'll take a look at him but he's not there right?"  
"No I'm alone"

"Okay I'll be over there in 15 minutes okay"  
"thanks a lot Jade" I hang up the phone and I call skip inside. He jumps on me and plays with me

"Down boy!" I say laughing, "I have to treat another dog but I'll be back" I go to my room and quickly change. I grab my dog first aid kit and take a taxi to the Kaiba Mansion.

8 Minutes Later

I pay the taxi and I quickly go and knock on the door. Mokuba opens the door.

"Jade Thank gosh you came I am so worried about spots!"

"Where is he?"  
"Upstairs in his room"  
"you gave him a room?"  
"Yeah why not there are a lot of rooms here," I giggle at the thought of it. Actually if I had a big house, my dog would have his own room too. I follow Mokuba to Spots room and he was lying down on his bed. I open my dog aid kit and examine him.

"How long has he been like this?"  
"For 3 days, I was worried"  
"you did good in calling me Mokuba. He seems to have the Kennel Cough"  
"what's that?"  
"It's like a common cold for humans"

"And what should I do?"

"Well right know it doesn't seem serious but we can't take our chances. I'm taking him to my mother"  
"why…can't you treat him by yourself?"  
"I could if I was graduated. You see I can't give you any subscriptions yet because I am not a Vet yet"  
"oh okay I see can I come with you?"  
"Sure Mokuba"  
"by the way I like your new look"  
"my new look?" I said, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Well you have your hair loose, you don't wear glasses anymore and you wear skirt suits now! You thought I wasn't going to say anything?"  
"Oh please go and change you rascal!" Mokuba leaves laughing. I pick up skip and my aid kit and take him downstairs. I talk to him while I wait for Mokuba.

"Hey boy you're going to be okay in no time" as I pat him, I see that the main entrance door was opening. The door opens and it was him. When he walks in, he stares at me and I stare at him. I felt like I was about to faint. He looked more handsome than ever. He was wearing all black. Even his trench coat was black but he looked good in it.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I was just leaving"  
"I wasn't kicking you out Jade"  
"no I was just leaving. I'm waiting for Mokuba"  
"His dog is sick right?"  
"yeah"  
"he left me that message at Kaiba Corp. and I thought I'd be with him and his…friend"  
"Oh that's thoughtful of you Kaiba…I see that…that expecting a child is suiting you well"  
"jade I don't even know if its really mine"  
"but you did sleep with her"  
"but you know she's nothing but a cheap whore"  
"and you slept with that cheap whore"  
"do you have to rub it in Jade"  
"I don't but you seem to forget so I'm just reminding you"  
"How's Devlin" I couldn't believe he asked me about Duke.

"Great how should he be?"  
"Is he treating you good" this question was a real shocker to me.

"Why should I answer that?"  
"I just want to know…that he isn't and won't do the same bullshit I did to you. I will never forgive myself for the hurt i have caused you" I turn around. I was about to cry at his words but I forced my tears in. "because of my mistake I lost the most precious thing I ever had" I wanted to turn around and kiss him, I wanted to tell him many things. I felt him stepping closer to me.

Kaiba's POV

It surprised me to see Jade at my house. I was sure that Mokuba was going to call another Veterinarian. She looked more beautiful than ever. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms.

"I just want to know…that he isn't and won't do the same bullshit I did to you. I will never forgive myself for the hurt i have caused you" She turns around…I stepped closer to her. "Because of my mistake I lost the most precious thing I ever had" just then Mokuba walks in.  
"Hey big brother what brings you home"  
"Mokuba please hurry up" by the tone of her voice I could tell she was uneasy.  
"okay sure"  
"I came here to see if you needed anything"  
"no I got everything covered" He answered. Jade quickly opens the main door and leaves with Mokuba following her.


	43. In each others stubborn arms once again

"Luckily little Spots is okay Mokuba. You came just in time" my mother tells Mokuba.

"thank heavens Ms. Kimura"  
"Hey we are having a movie night at our house tonight if you'd like to join us" my mother tells Mokuba.  
"the rest of the gang will also be there Mokuba" I inform him.

"Sure thing then but I have to ask my big brother"  
"Mokuba don't tell him you're coming over MY house"

"Okay I'll tell him I'm going to another friend's house" he tells me. I knew he was going to tell Seto the truth sooner or later.

"Well Mokuba remember keep him dry and keep him isolated for a while. He will get better soon" Dr. Tomaya says.

"Great! Jade will you come with me to the house"  
"I don't think I can" I look at my mother and she gave me a disapproving look.

"Please I don't want to go alone"

"Okay sure Seto isn't there anyways"  
"well alright but hurry back sweetie" I wondered why my mother agreed.

"well here are the prescriptions Mokuba" Dr. Tomaya says.

"Thanks sir. Thanks Ms. Kimura" He thanks both of them and he walks out with spots in his arms. I follow him to the car. I open the door for him and we both get in.

"Back to the mansion"  
"yes sir" As the chauffer is driving the ride is quite. I didn't know why I agreed to go back. Deep down I was dying to see him and hear him again even if we weren't together anymore.

"Jade you don't have to come in the house if you don't want to"  
"nonsense Mokuba honey I'll go with you. After all my entire job comes first"

"Thanks Jade" A few moments later we got back to the mansion and we didn't see Seto there.

"I guess my brother left"  
"guess so…lets take spots upstairs and let him rest" I cherish his little head as we go upstairs. Mokuba places him on his bed.

"Do you want me to take the prescriptions to the pharmacy?"  
"No thanks, I gave it to the chauffer to take care of when you got out of the car"  
"oh alrighty then I have to go. Remember what Dr. Tomaya said"

"No problem Jade, thanks a lot. I'll take you to the door"  
"It's alright Mokuba thanks" I start walking down the stairs slowly. I was looking back to the time I had lived here. The beginning of my story with Seto. Just then I felt someone place their hand on top of mine and it was Seto.

"I thought you left"  
"I was in my office here" My heart was beating rapidly at the sound of his voice. Boy you sure like to suffer Jade.

"Could we talk privately in my office?"  
"I don't think we could"  
"it will just be 5 minutes" His hand was still on mine but I didn't bother to move my hand.

"Alright" I followed him into his office and he signals me to sit down. He sits down in the chair next to me instead of his desk chair.

"Jade you know there is a possibility of Asuka's child not being mine right?" did he have to bring that subject up?

"And…" I didn't mean to sound arrogant but I didn't know what else to say.

"I know you know what I mean Jade" He looks at me with serious eyes.

"Kaiba how will I know you won't do a stupid stunt like that again?"  
"I promise you my faithful love" he looks into my eyes and I try to look away. He grabs me lightly by my chin with his fingers.

"It's not that easy Seto. You know I'm back with Duke, you don't even know if the child is yours yet and my mother disapproves of you"  
"I could care less about the world" I shove his hand away from my face.

"Seto stop promising me love. You don't love anybody but yourself" I get up but he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I try to pull him away but his grip was too strong. I couldn't fight it anymore. I put my arms around him and kiss him back with the same force as he kissed me.

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove my love to you"  
"Oh please and how will you do that my CEO?"  
"Will I can think of many ways right now" he says with a beautiful smirk.  
"don't get your hopes up" I say in a flirty manner while I play with his shirt.

"I can't stay away from you no matter how much I try"  
"same here hot stuff" I inform him.

"Please tell me you will give another chance" Seto pleads.

"Since when do you ask?"  
"You're right I order you to" he says demanding yet playfully. I didn't want to break this magical moment but there was still the rest of the world…even though he hated it.

"Seto" I say with a sad tone.

"Everyday I would listen to **Nat King Cole**. You know the song we heard at the same time_** The Very Thought Of You**_. I call it our song" I look at him and he had a smile on his face. A smile that wasn't there hours ago and his eyes lit up the way they once did.

"Our song? My Seto is a romantic at heart"  
"only with you Jade"  
"I could never deny I love you" I tell him. I meant every word.

"I love you too and I never thought I'd say those words to anyone"  
"I can imagine but Seto there is still the matter of everyone else"  
"damb just screw the world already Jade" he tells me rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Seto stop thinking about yourself for once"  
"stop thinking about the rest of the world Jade. In this world you are alone! Alone Jade…Every man for themselves"  
"Okay that may be true Seto Kaiba but what about my love for you? And the love you so called have for me?"  
"That's different Jade…I'm talking about everybody else"  
"Okay Okay but I don't want to do it again to Duke…he's done nothing but be there for me and he adores my mother. Last time I checked you were rude to my her"  
"only because she told me what to do and you know I don't let anyone give me orders"  
"This will take longer than I thought"

"Jade stop being so stubborn"  
"that makes two of us. If we can't agree on anything then the only thing we could do is give this more time" I quickly leave his office. I heard him throwing things violently in his office. I ran as quickly as I could. This was really no ordinary love. In a way I felt like Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz. Even though they loved each other with such a force and passion they couldn't get along in many things. I wanted to send it all to hell but it wasn't that easy for me. Seto was right…this world is a screw up. I knew it as much as he did but the only thing that kept my heart going sane is my love for animals and now my love for him.

* * *

***Note*  
Man the question remains...when and how will they get back together? It will be soon my friends and it's only a matter of time that Asuka and Dukes plan will be discovered! **


	44. The power of love

**The power of love...(I was listening to alot of love songs today=P) is something very powerful right? It even makes someone like Seto Kaiba and Jade Kimura act like a 5 year old! Just read and see what i mean. Soon new characters will come!**

* * *

I did not realize that Seto was right behind me until he called out my name.

"Jade"

"I thought you were in your office?"  
"I was but I couldn't let you go like that"  
"I don't even know why I'm standing here"  
"because you love me," he says pointing at my heart then at his. I could not believe this was Seto Kaiba.

"Oh please…"  
"You just said it when we were in my office"  
"I was pressured" I said looking the other way…he took a few steps closer to me.

"Then why are you shaking"

"No I don't know what your talking about"  
"then prove it to me" I couldn't bring myself to look at him…he had me with just one look. I quickly glance at him and look away again. I was acting like a 5 year old.

"There happy"

"No like this" he grabs me by my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Get off" I said as I was trying to pull away…it was useless.

"I'm not going anywhere so look at me" he was right and I knew that if it took all day, all day we would stay there. I slowly turn my gaze at him and look into his blue eyes. His eyes showed me love, passion, joy…he made me feel like I was his world. He slowly lifts me up and kisses me tenderly. My guard completely fell…I could not live without him and I would give my all to be with him.

"Seto this is crazy"

"I know but I like it for some reason," I laughed when he said this.

"Gosh Seto what do you suggest we do"  
"Lets take one of my private jets somewhere. Anywhere you want to go" At this moment, I sent everything to hell. After all I was sincere with Duke from the start right. As for Asuka, I had major hopes that the child she was expecting was not his.

"Well let me down first"  
"right but what makes me so sure you won't run?"  
"You have my word" he places me on the ground again. I was just happy to be with him even if it was not official.

"So where does my queen want to go?"  
"Somewhere very nice like a beach remember?"  
"Of course I do. You know I still have the picture we took"  
"you do?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I thought you probably burned it"  
"I care too much to do that silly," he said to me with a smile.

"Well what about Acapulco?"

"There...why?"

"The atmosphere of that place seems nice and I was once there. Well on my animal rescue mission with mother"  
"oh when you use to travel a lot right?"  
"Yup"  
"and how did you afford it"

"Well some trips were paid for. My mother paid others. She has good money saved. I'm the broke one…I hate asking for money"  
"hold on Jade" He takes out his phone and calls Roland.

"Prepare my private jet. I will leave to Acapulco got it" he hangs up the phone.

"That makes sense. I always wondered how you two managed to travel"  
"now you know…you really listened to The Very Thought of You like you said you did?"  
"Yeah what's so weird about it"  
"I mean you listening to music is over all weird"  
"Well love can change a man" he says with a beautiful smirk. We walk into his limo.

"Wait aren't you getting any cloth?"

"Mokuba will send it to me. He is excited that I finally let him stay home alone. But that boy better not have a party behind my back"  
"Mokuba is trust worthy," I say hugging him.

"Yeah I wouldn't have survived this life if it wasn't for him," He says with a broken tone in his voice.

"Now you have both of us" he looks at me with sweet eyes.

"And that's all I need"

At the clinic 4 hours later

"Dr. Tomaya I am worried! Where is Jade?"

"Janet she is alright. Jade is all grown up"  
"I know but what if she's with him"  
"Seto Kaiba?"  
"Yes him"  
"Janet if she is then it is her decision and his. She knows what's best for her"

"Oh I just don't want that guy to break her heart again"  
"from what I've heard he does truly love her. He is just the type of guy that loves strangely"  
"I shouldn't be surprised that he didn't keep his word" Just then Duke goes in Jade's office where Janet and Dr. Tomaya were.

"Hey Ms. Kimura…I have been calling Jade and she doesn't pick up"

"I haven't seen her son"  
"where could she be?" Duke asked.

"Heaven knows. When she shows up I will let you know Duke," Janet said trying to calm Duke down.

"Thank you Ms. Kimura" Duke walks out the office.

"Something seems odd about the boy"

"What do you mean? Duke is the sweetest boy I know"  
"He does seem like a nice kid but I have a feeling there is more than just that kind face behind him"  
"Thanks for not telling him my daughter went to Kaiba's house"  
"no problem…I mean it was that or get fired!" both Dr. Tomaya and Janet start laughing.

Duke's POV

I could not believe what I just heard! She did it to me again… Just what did she see in Kaiba? Was it the money? I did not know what to do…I walked out of the clinic and called Asuka.

"Hello?"  
"Asuka please keep your boyfriend away from my girl!"  
"What do ya mean!" she raises her voice at me.

"I heard that they saw each other today"  
"that can't be right…I have him on a leash"  
"well then it must not be that tight because he must have ran off with Jade"  
"those two backstabbers!" This was not the real me but as I have said before my ego was getting the best of me. The least thing I wanted to do was hurt Jade. However, another part of me wanted revenge on both of them.


	45. Love rules once again

**Another special moment between Seto and Jade. but what will happen the next day? Duke finally admits he is wrong but will he say anything? and what about Asuka?**

* * *

"Seto lets just stay somewhere near by instead" I said when we were in the limo.  
"why?"  
"well for one I don't have any papers and two I don't have any cloth"  
"I can easily take care of everything"  
"I know you can but please lets just stay somewhere near by. I don't want my mother to worry"  
"very well my love" he tells the chauffer to head to a different direction and orders him to cancel the jet flight.

"And Mokuba?"  
"He will take care of that as well…tonight I want to forget everything"  
"I do to" he takes me into his arms and hold me close. I felt his heart beat next to mine

"Your heart" I said as I place my hand on his chest.

"My heart is yours" I look into his eyes and get lost in them. Before I knew it he kisses me with such longing, such passion that any girl would faint.

"You like making me nervous don't you"  
"you look cute when you get nervous," he says with a smirk.

"Oh I hate you" I smile.

"And I love you" he whispers in my ear. I felt like a girl in an old classic movie.

"Where are we going?"

"Since its late somewhere were we could relax"

"Like what?"  
"This house I have not to far from domino. I just bought a place not to long ago. When I feel like shit I just go there"  
"oh like a refuge"  
"yes…and with you here it will be the perfect refuge"  
"do you know I'm practicing Buddhism?" he looks at me puzzled.

"Why Buddhism?"  
"You can say that is my refuge. It really calms me down when I meditate"  
"I didn't think a woman like you would look for something like that"  
"how come"  
"I assumed that with your love for mu…animals you'd have enough to keep you going."  
"Yeah but you always need a little more ya know" Just then the chauffer stops and we head out hand in hand. When I look, I see we were far away from town.

I was in awe when I looked at the small cabin house. This was so unlike Seto's taste and I just had to ask him why he bought it.

"Seto why…"  
"I knew you were going to ask. You see the first time we broke up I bought this place. It reminded me of you"  
"really?" he nods his head.

"And I every time I saw you in the news… I couldn't help but love you more. I'm so proud of you and all your accomplishments Seto" He smiles.

"I want you back tomorrow at evening got it?"  
"Yes sir" Seto waits until the chauffer leaves and we go in the cabin house.

"It's beautiful Seto" I look around the house and see old style furniture. Of course, it had modern things in it too. Seto lets go of me and opens a cabinet. In it was a big plasma screen T.V and a gramophone record player. He puts a disc on and "The Very Thought Of You" Began to play.

"Care to dance?" He bows I giggle and bow back.

"Sure thing love" He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We begin to slow dance.

"Having a good time"  
"with you I'm in heaven" he kisses me on my neck.

"Are you a vampire tonight?"  
"Maybe" he smirks

"Wow this place is heaven"

"I missed having you in my arms like this"  
"I did too Seto my love" The song stops and we continue dancing. It seemed like time froze…I wish it did. I did not want tomorrow to come.

"Remember the first time we made love?" he whispers in my ear.

"Of course I do Seto you made me the happiest woman alive that day"

"And I want to repeat that again"

"Seto we shouldn't"  
"let's forget about everything tonight. I mean my company is better than ever…the clinic is to right?"  
"Yes of course"  
"since our priorities are good then let's forget the rest tonight" before I said anything, he kissed me roughly and lovingly. He runs his hands all over my back. I slowly took off his trench coat and he picks me up and takes me to his room. Whom was I kidding? I wanted this as much as he did. We were longing for each other and this was going to be a night he nor I would never forget.

Asuka's POV (The next day)

I tried to contact Kaiba everywhere but no one gave me a hint on where he was. I had to think of a way to real him back to me…but I did not know how! No one runs off to another girl while their with me! I am a woman full of self-pride and Kaiba was playing with it the wrong way. I was dealing with a smart man but that wasn't going to stop me from getting what i want

Duke's POV (the next day)

I kept calling Jade all last night but I decided to give it up. It was useless Duke. You lost Jade to Kaiba and she was frank from the start. My ego got the best of me and I did something I should have never done. However, was I going to have the guts to tell jade my alliance with Asuka? Was I going to risk losing Jade completely?


	46. Thank you for loving me

**Obviously Seto and Jade want to get back together but circumstances won't let them? So the question remains will love win? The next chapter will have the gang and Cecilia i am leaving them out to much=I**

* * *

The next day Seto and I spent the day walking around the woods. Something that should be in Ripley's believe it or not! We spent all day talking about his company's advances, his love for duel monsters, why he hated the gang (especially Joey) and he confessed he read my diary. I confessed to him why I changed my appearance and my share of jealousy attacks.

"So you have experienced this?"  
"Yes rub it in" I say as I roll my eyes.

"I still don't get why you always do it though?"  
"That's my way of loving you take it or leave it darling" he takes me in his arms and pulls me closer to him.

"You give me no choice but to take it Amor" I start to shiver.

"Your cold"

"A little" he takes off his trench coat and puts it on me.

"Too big huh"

"Yeah but it will do…you're alright without your coat?"  
"Sure am it's about time to go anyways" He holds my hand and we begin to walk back to the cabin.

"How am I going to face my mother, Duke?"  
"you were frank with Devlin from the start Jade and as for your mother she will understand in time"  
"I can't help but feel bad though"  
"do you know what you want" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Of course I do"

"Then do what you must and get it over with"  
"It's easy for you. You're a business man. A man that should have no mercy. I on the other hand work to defend animal's everyday. I am the opposite of you"  
"look I'm trying really trying to understand but I can't take it anymore"  
"okay okay I know I must drive you crazy with it. I promise today I will talk to Duke okay"  
"I'm not being fair…I'm the one that put us in this mess and I hate myself everyday for that" we stop walking and we look at each other. I place my hands on his cheeks and try to comfort him.

"We all make mistakes Seto and I know that's your way to love. Many people might not understand it but I do. You were hurt many times and you are very protective. That's all there is to it"  
"but because of that I caused you a lot of pain. That's the least thing you deserve" I had never seen Kaiba like this.

"all I care about is being sure that I am the only one in your heart despite everything else" I point to his heart "and you've proved it to me" He wraps his arms around me and I do the same. He held me tight as if he wanted our bodies to be one.

"What made you like a person like me?" he looks at me and I giggle.

"Well it was the moment I realized how much you cared about your brother. And your passion for your company. What made you like me?"  
"Your love for those mutts" I roll my eyes…something's weren't going to change

"And the fact that you gave up your freedom for them"  
"Now that I look back you were a jackass!"  
"Or really?" he smirked. He dips me and kisses me all over my neck and face and I laugh.

FF to jade's house

I slowly walk into my house ready to face the music.

"Jade your home! Where were you young lady?"  
"Somewhere mom" I sit down on the couch next to her.

"Honey I'm sorry I don't want to but in your business but that Seto Kaiba…"  
"Look mom he may have done all of those things to me but he's a great guy deep down…"

"What makes me so sure he won't do those stunts again?"

"Mom I have never been so sure of anything in my life…I love him and he loves me. It's about time I fully think of myself for a change"  
"well that's the bright side…but how will you break it to Duke?"  
"Well we aren't officially together mom we were trying things out"  
"well it will break the boys heart if you just tell him hey I'm going back to Kaiba so scram" my mother said sarcastically.

"Let me think about it mom…it really does hurt me to break this to Duke"  
"and what about that child that might be Kaiba's?"  
"That's what mothers are for right to remind you of things?" I said in annoyance.

"What if the child is his?"  
"Mom Asuka has a bad reputation"  
"that doesn't discard the possibility"

Even though my mother was slightly annoying me with this talk I had to admit she was right. I wasn't thinking when I was with Seto. All I was thinking about was us. It wasn't like me to do that but it happened. We had talked about it on our way back to the city but I never came around to think…what if he IS the father? But I wasn't going to lose hope that easily.

"mom what can I do…my heart chose him and I cant let him go that easily"  
"promise me you wont tell Duke anything until Kaiba tells you for sure who the father of that child is" my mother had her serious tone. I took awhile to respond. I had promised Seto to talk to him today…but this was a tuff situation.

"Alright mom" what was I thinking? Boy I felt like a zombie being manipulated. I didn't want to talk anymore so I ran upstairs, took a long shower and went to bed. I didn't easily fall asleep though. I took out my grandmother's picture and talked to her about everything.

Kaiba's POV earlier that day

I walk into my mansion happier than I have ever been. Neither Asuka nor Devlin could stop us from being together. Speaking of the Devil I get a call from her.

"What do you want?"  
"Where were you I was looking all day for you"  
"what's it to you I don't have to explain myself to nobody"  
"you were with her weren't you?"  
"So what if I was?" I said with a happy smirk.

"You're with me and her!"  
"I never said I was with you. You and your newspaper did remember? What did you do by the way sleep with the editor to have that thing published?"  
"Kaiba don't insult me"  
"you deserve that and more. I had enough of you in my life Asuka"  
"oh really Kaiba? Well you haven't heard the last of me you got that jerk!" I laugh hysterically at her reaction and she hangs up. Who the hell did she think she was? Doesn't she know she's dealing with Seto Kaiba? She's not dealing with the many other saps she's slept with.


	47. The truth is slowly revealed

**Lol i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This will be something you wouldn't think Seto Kaiba would ever do.  
I know i didn't explain why Jade changes her apprecance...just to let you guys know she does it because in her mind she dressed to girly and she wanted to look more grown...**

* * *

I woke up with my mind in the gutter. I didn't want to continue my relationship with Duke after what happened with Seto. Even though I wasn't officially with either of them I felt bad. I was on my way to the clinic when I see Cecilia standing at the front door.

"Cecilia what are you doing here?"

"Jade I think there's something you should know"  
"what?"  
"Open your clinic and we could talk inside" I look at Cecilia with a serious face. I couldn't imagine what she wanted to tell me. I open the clinic and quickly go in my office and get her a comfortable chair to sit in. I lock the door and sit beside her.

"Okay tell me what's wrong?"  
"It's about Duke. I know I shouldn't be the one telling you this but I just can't take it anymore"  
"what is it?" She had me concerned especially since she might have been due any minute.

"2 days ago I saw Duke with a red head. Now I'm not assuring you it was Asuka but she sure did look like it" I was speechless.

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive honey. Even my husband saw. He has seen Asuka and her father on magazines…he even thought it was her" I should have realized it from the start. Boy I felt like smacking myself.  
"where did you see them at"  
"well my husband and I were just coming back from some shopping. We stopped at a read light and my husband saw them walking to a car. He told me to look and it was Duke. And that red head was surely Asuka. She had glasses on…

"He didn't see you?"  
"No luckily my husband covered me" To me this was a sign from my beloved grandmother.

"Cecilia I can just kiss you!" I lightly hug her and kiss her cheeks.

"Well if I would have known you'd be so happy I wouldn't have been so nervous!"

"I know you must think this is a dumb reaction but that means Seto and I could be together with no worries!"

"Don't scream victory that easily Jade. If those two were together it was to keep you and the boss apart"  
"why do you still call him boss" I said in amusement.

"It just fits him and besides I'm going to work for him again remember"  
"oh yeah…but why would Duke do such a thing" it really disappointed me to think that Duke would have an alliance with Asuka.

"You know he's known for having a big man ego"  
"I have to confront him and Asuka"  
"thank goodness I called the gang"  
"you called the gang?"  
"Yeah there coming any minute" out of nowhere we heard a bang coming from the waiting room. I knew they were here….well at least Joey was. I open the door and see that joey tripped over some wood we had stacked there. I laugh and Joey looks at me seriously. Tristan, Mai, Tea and Atem were also there.

"What's so funny?"

"You Joey?"  
"He always makes an entrance right?" Mai said.

"Come on in guys" I tell them.

"Aren't you going to give me a proper hello?" Atem said to me with his arms open.

"Of course" I go and hug Atem. Everyone goes inside and greets Cecilia. Atem and I go in last.

"Okay Cecilia why did you call the gang here? You know they must have a lot of things to do"  
"don't sweat it Jade…besides it's early" Joey said. Cecilia then tells everyone what she says.

"That's so unlike Duke" Tea said.

"You don't know how men are" Mai said.

"Dude, why would he do such a thing? I mean the girl isn't bad looking but…"  
"But nothing Tristan that was a rotten thing to do. You know he's done some pretty rotten things but this has crossed the line"

"That was very low of Duke. All this time he's been double crossing"  
"You guys I appreciate you coming over here and talking this out with me"  
"no problem honey…but what are you going to do"  
"kick his ass!" Tristan said.

"I have to confront him myself"  
"and then kick his ass!" Tristan said.

"Shut up already Tristan. Sorry jade he was up watching wrestling last night" Tea said pulling him by his ear.

"Yeah sorry" Tristan said.

"Jade what about that baby Asuka claims she has?"  
"I'm 100% sure its not his now thanks to Cecilia" I couldn't deny I was happy at this moment. I was mad but mostly happy. Someone knocks on the door and I open it. I ran to his arms.

"Seto did she…"  
"Yup and I have to say I love her big mouth"  
"hey boss that's no way to talk to me" I let him go and Joey grabs him by his trench cost.

"Listen rich boy you better treat her right. If you screw up one more time you won't hear the end of it"  
"Get off me Wheeler. Like I've said before and will say it again no one tells me what to do"  
"Cecelia you want me to hang myself right? You know Joey and Seto hate each other"  
"well I wasn't thinking" I quickly hug her again.

"Thank you life saver"

"I'll be waiting outside. I only came for you Jade"

"Hold on guys" I follow Seto outside. I didn't see his limo instead I saw a black convertible.

"You came here alone?"  
"I know how to drive"  
"Seto now that we know this what will we do next?"  
"I was thinking of many things and one of those things you wouldn't be to fond of" he was looking somewhere else when he said this.

"What?" Suddenly Seto walks away and slams Duke to the wall. He had alot of anger in his eyes. anger that i was even scared of. I stood there in shock...**  
**


	48. Devlin Vs Kaiba

**Slowly Duke will speak the truth but what about Asuka...obviously she isn't sorry for what she did. How will she end up though? Would a sequel be nice? A couple of people said it would...i'm not sure yet 100% though.  
By the way mind the title i wasn't sure which title to chose so i put both=)**

* * *

Seto starts punching Duke in the stomach. Duke falls to the ground and Seto starts kicking him. He started to yell at Duke and I tried to pull Seto away but he was to strong for me. So I ran inside and got some help from the gang.

"You guys help Seto and Duke are fighting"  
"no way I gotta see this!" Joey said in amusement.

"This is no time to joke Joey!" Atem yells at him. We all run outside (except for Cecilia) and this time Duke was getting his punches too.

"I almost lost the woman I love because of you!" Seto screams punching Duke in the jar.

"that's because you don't deserve her!" Duke screamed back. Tristan and Atem hold Duke back while Joey and I hold Seto back.

"Wheeler, Jade let me finish with this animal!"  
"He asked for it" Duke screams.

"What's all the chaos here?" a cop said scaring us half to death. Seto calms down and talks to the cop. Tristan and Atem take Duke inside.

"We just had a little argument that's all. Nothing we can't solve"  
"your sure?" the cop wasn't convinced.

"Absolutely we don't want any trouble especially in front of the clinic"

"Very well but if I hear noise one more time your in for it" The cop leaves. Joey and the rest of the gang go in the clinic as well.

"Seto come inside let me cure those wounds"  
"I don't want to be in the same room with that fuck up"  
"Seto that's not important right now"  
"Jade he was one of the reasons we parted our ways how do you expect me to be calm about it"

"I know Seto but think you can't be in scandals. What will it do to your image?

"If Asuka were a man I'd"  
"please don't say it…"

"Go inside I'll see you later"  
"is that all you came here for?"  
"I actually came to see you and talk to your mother. However when I saw Devlin my anger grew"  
"I'll see you later then. Are you sure you don't want me to cure those wounds? I could bring the bandages and everything outside"  
"very well I'll wait in my car" I run inside and get everything to heal the bumps he had. The fight they had could have sent them to the hospital.

"Where ya going Jade" Joey asked me.

"I'm going to sure Seto's wounds outside"  
"want one of us to come with you?" Tea asked.

"No thanks, Seto is really upset right now"  
"that jer…" Joey covers Dukes mouth.

"Well go ahead Jade we'll clear this place up in a minute!" Joey said nervously. I go outside to see Seto sitting in the driver seat. I go inside.

"You wont inject me with anything right?" Seto said teasing.

"Don't be silly" I smile at him…I put alcohol on a cotton and begin to clean his wounds.

"Shit that stings" he says closing his eyes.

"My prince is in pain"  
"not really"  
"oh?"  
"Because I have you by my side"

"You didn't have to punch Duke"

"Why not? He almost got away with his little plan"  
"Seto don't be silly…no matter who I'm with, the only one in my mind and heart is you. Always"

"Shit that Devlin caught me off guard"  
"funny I've seen guys say that in movies"

"What are you trying to say" he says with a forced smirk.  
"nothing…all I care about is that you're okay"

"We still have another issue. Asuka to be exact…I'll take care of her later"  
"whatever you say Seto" I finish healing him and I give him a light kiss on the lips.

"I have to take care of business down at the company"

"after what just happened?"  
"Business is business"  
"very well…will you stop by or you want me to stop at your house?"  
"The mansion heaven knows what time I will be done with work" I get out of the car and he drives off. I go back inside and see that Tea cured Dukes wounds.

"Guys can I please talk to Jade alone?"  
"We will wait for you at the park. Dr. Tomaya and your mother came. They are taking care of some patients" Atem informs me.

"Thank you Atem" He nods his head and leaves with the rest of the gang. Now it was just me and Duke alone…

I was mad at Duke but by the look on his face I could tell he was very sorry. I just hope it wasn't only because Seto knocked him out.

"Jade"


	49. Cecilia's about to give birth!

**lol didn't know what to name the chapter. I am kind of doing this rushed today...but i wanted to update something at least. I promise the upcoming chapters will be more awesome! The series might end soon but i decided there will be a sequel! I am so hapy Duke was sorry in the end. I love him overall...lol.**

* * *

"Yes Duke?"  
"I know an apology wont be enough but I want you to know that I am really sorry for your misfortune"  
"Duke it hurts me that you out of all people wanted to hurt me"  
"I didn't want to hurt you I just wanted you with me"  
"that is still hurting me…I know I hurt you as well but I was frank with you from the start. What did you want me to do? Lie?"  
"no I deserved that beating"  
"why did you pair up with Asuka?"  
"I was jealous of you with Seto…I wanted you two away. I didn't think he deserved you but he makes you happy and I finally understood" I look at Duke in sympathy. I go up to him and hug him. He seemed shocked.

"why forgive me?"  
"because you are really sorry and I would never want to lose you in my life" he hugs me back.

"thank you, you wont regret it" I look at Duke.

"what about Asuka? Is that baby really Seto's?"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't. I saw Asuka with a lot of men before and after you two broke up. I tried to get her to tell me but she's a sly one"

"come on lets go and meet the gang"

FF to the park

Duke and I looked all over the park for the gang but they weren't there.

"we didn't take that long did we Duke?"  
"no we only took like 20 minutes"  
"then where could they be?" Just then we see a woman walk towards us.

"what do you want Asuka?" She had dyed her hair black.

"Duke how could you tell!"

"you have no right to scream at him"  
"you think you're so slick…well Seto and you will NEVER be happy! Mark my words!" she says pulling my shirt. I push her away from me.

"don't touch me…you're lucky you have that poor creature in you"  
"even if I didn't you wouldn't have the guts to do anything"  
"Look leave Jade alone this is between you and me"  
"but it all had to do with her…Jade you and Kaiba wont hear the last of me" I couldn't take it anymore….when she turned to walk away I pulled her by her hair.

"what are you doing" she was reaching for my hair but luckily she failed. Duke pulls me away.

"it isn't worth it Jade. Asuka will never be sorry no matter what happens to her"  
"Kaiba will be mine Jade. Mine or nobodies"  
"why are you so obsessed with him! Leave him alone!" I said in annoyance.

"He was sure good in bed…wow what a ma" I slap her twice…it almost felt like I punched her. Duke quickly pulled me away before I did something worse.

"this is what she wants you to do. don't let her get to you" She leaves laughing.

"I had it with that b*tch Duke!"

"she's mental obviously…but her father fails to see that"  
"I hope Seto could do something before the worst comes" Duke gets a phone call and quickly talks.

"the gangs at the hospital. Cecilia is giving birth"  
"Well I guess that is the second good thing of today"  
"second?"  
"We are still friends that's the first" Duke smiles at me.

"I thank heaven for that too…lets go to the hospital"  
"I'll catch up later…I'm going somewhere"

"oh…okay sure see you then" I could tell it still hurt him but I could see that he finally gave up. I just hope he finds a girl that loves him. He deserves it.

27 minutes later at Kaiba Corp….

I went to Kaiba's office but he wasn't there. I decided to wait for him. I got a phone call from my mother.

"mom?"  
"jade I heard everything that happened"  
"really? How?"  
"Kaiba just left here ten minutes ago. He told me everything"  
"oh and what do you think…"  
"honey what a horrible thing…but you all have a blame to this"  
"I know"  
"oh honey a doctor is coming in to be your guide. His name is Dr. Nakamura. He is suppose to train you so you can pass your finals"  
"oh I forgot about that! When is he coming again?"  
"in two weeks…just thought I'd remind you"  
"well I have to go mommy. Seto just came back"  
"take care sweetie" I hang up and Seto comes in.

"Jade I thought we were going to meet at the mansion"  
"I know but Cecilia is giving birth right now and I want to be with her later"  
"oh…I took some free time and talked to your mother" he sits down on a chair next to me.

"I thought you had a lot of work?"  
"I do but nothing I cant handle. I have to fire people that are useless to me, take some product out of the country, I have other countries that want to form partnerships with Kaiba Corp…and so on"  
"Do you want me to help you in any way"  
"I couldn't do that babe"  
"I want to do it…you wouldn't have to pay me"  
"if I hire you I will pay you but I doubt it. You were fine as a secretary but this will be another new responsibility"  
"I can learn trust me"  
"I know you can let me think about it…in other news I spoke to Asuka"  
"oh so did I"  
"did she dare touch you?"  
"not at all…Seto she is mental!"  
"I know I spoke to her father and told him to lock her up but he refuses. Therefore I called investigators and a doctor to analyze her. We'll see who wins this game" I couldn't help but look at him proudly. He was sure smart…that's why I fell for him.

"I love my prince for that"  
"for what?"

"being so smart and daring" I get up and go sit on his lap.

"lets not sing victory…I was told she wanted to do another article. This time on a magazine about us two, The way we meet and all. Down from the clinic to our romance"  
"can you do anything about it"  
"with money obviously I bought them out of it" he smirks at me.

"you always get your way"  
"want to go out today…after you visit Cecilia"  
"why should I?" I tease.

"I'll make you say yes…the nice way or the bad way"

"okay you talked me into to it" I kiss his lips.

"tonight we'll make it official again darling" I left like I was floating in heaven again.


	50. The baby

I rushed to the hospital to see Cecilia and the newborn baby. I saw the gang waiting at the waiting room with Mr. Hayashi.

"Hey guys any news"  
"No and he's worried sick. If it wasn't for Serenity here he would have gone mad!" Duke informs me.

"How did it go?" Atem whispers in my ear.

"Good I can't complain" I smile at Atem…he was like a brother to me. Even though it always seemed Atem liked me a little more than that. I guess it was just my mind playing games with me.

"Congratulations Mr. Hayashi it's a baby boy" The doctor informs him. Mr. Hayashi jumps with joy.

"I'm a father!" he screams to us "thanks for being here guys I would have gone crazy alone!"

"Don't mention it that's what we're here for"  
"I wonder when we'll have one of our own" Mai said making Joey blush.

"That might take ages babe" Mai just rolls her eyes.

"Can I see her?" Mr. Hayashi asked the doctor.

"Of course…one at a time though. She will be in room 245, straight ahead," The doctor informs him. Mr. Hayashi runs to the room in excitement.

"Wow, I didn't know a new born could bring much excitement" Tristan said.

"Of course it's the gift of life," I said amazed by Tristan's response to everything

"Wow he must be proud it's a boy," Atem said.

"Aren't all men?" Tea said.

"We'll if I would have ever became a father I would like it to be a girl," He sounded romantic when he said this. When I was younger, Atem was the definition of my dream person…but I fell for my cold Seto.

"I'm hungry man!" Joey said in agony.

"Is that all you think about?" Duke said,  
"That's what my teacher told me the other day"  
"Big brother lets go to the diner they have here outside" Serenity said.

"Anyone wanna come?"

"Well I might as well," Mai said.

"I thought you'd never say that!" Tristan said with glee. Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan leave to the diner, leaving Duke, Tea, Atem and I waiting to see Cecilia.

"Jade, my wife wants to see you," Mr. Hayashi informs me.

"Oh okay sure" I smile at Mr. Hayashi and he smiles back. He looked like a proud man. I walk into Cecilia's room.  
"how are ya and the boss doing?" I was shocked by her first words to me

"It's all about you today not me honey"

"My baby boy is beautiful huh?"  
"I haven't seen him yet" I hold her hand.

"I want to name him Laurence…that's a nice name"  
"Like Laurence Olivier"  
"yes; I love him in Wuthering Heights"  
"how does it feel?" I said curiously.  
"how does what feel?" She asked.

"Being a mother?"  
"The best feeling in the world. Especially when you have a great loving husband that cares"  
"wow…hopefully I will have that too"  
"of course ya will. The boss loves ya to death babe!" Cecilia said.

"I love him too…I'm having dinner with him tonight"  
"oh then ya better hurry and get dolled up!"  
"I just hope that this time we will last together. I'm scared something will break us up again"  
"nothing could break you two up. Look you broke up twice and where did you end up? In each others arms!"  
"Thanks Cecilia" I said as I lightly hug her.

"That's what I'm here for to knock some sense into you" I smile at her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then…I want to stop by and look at Laurence"  
"or should I name him Peter?"

"Goodbye Cecilia" I said rolling my eyes and laughing. I pass to see the baby…I figured it was the room because the gang was standing outside looking.

"My child looks beautiful"  
"every child is beautiful," I said.

"But my child is the most beautiful" we all smiled at the proud father.


	51. A not so complete dinner date

FF 2 hours later the same day

I did not know how I was going to meet Seto. When I got home, I saw Kaiba's limo waiting there. As I got closer Kaiba's chauffer comes out.

"Ms. Kimura…Mr. Kaiba gave me orders to take you to the mansion at once"  
"let me just say hello to my dog"

"Very well" I walk inside and Skip runs to me…almost knocking me over

"Hey boy, how's my baby doing?" Skip was happy to see me…he was licking me all over my face

"Down boy…I have to go" I kiss him and lock the door.

"My lady" the chauffer said as he opens the door for me

"You don't have to do that but thank you anyways" I smiled at him…but boy he was one serious chauffer!

The ride felt a little long since I was alone in that big car. One thing I had to do was to learn how to drive and get my own car somehow!

I finally arrived at the Kaiba mansion…I did not wait for the chauffer to open the door. I was too eager to see Seto. Even though I saw him this morning. I rang the doorbell and Seto opens the door. He takes me in his arms and lifts me up.

"Seto!" I said kissing his lips repeatedly

"Jade for once I can say I'm truly happy"  
"Seto I don't want anything to separate us ever again"  
"I'll make sure that will not happen doll" He places me back on the ground

"So where are we going?"  
"The Blue"  
"The Blue?"

"I heard it's a nice place"  
"you heard or you've been there?"  
"Okay I confess I have been there," he said smirking

"With anyone I should know about?"

"And here I thought I was the only one with the jealousy problem" he said sarcastically

"Very funny Kaiba"

"Before you changed your mind" he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the limo. During the ride, we kept talking about the time we spent apart and how he did not want that same mistake repeated. When we finally got there, I was surprised that it was a small dark place. Very elegant and with blue lights…no wonder why it's called "The blue"

"Well are you going to stare at it all day or go inside?"

"Okay damb, impatient" We walk inside the restaurant and I was awed by the place. The crystal lights were magical and let me not get to the tables! In the center of the restaurant was a band with a singer singing old tunes. Right now, he was singing "When I Fall in Love". I had the strangest feeling the man had his eye on us. Seto picked a table in the back of the restaurant…not to far and not to close to the center. Seto pulls the chair for me and I sit down.

"Wow my Seto's a gentleman"  
"I know manners babe" He sits down

"This place is nice, relaxing…and entertaining"  
"I thought you'd like it" He places his hand on top of mine and when we were about to kiss the singer comes up to us and sings…I looked at Seto and he was staring at the singer with an angry glare. The singer walks away and sings to others.

"Um Seto you want to order something?" I said as the waiter came to take our order

"Two glasses of white wine…is that alright?" he looks at me and I nod my head approvingly

"And would you like to order your dinner?"  
"No…later" Seto said and the waiter leaves

"You got angry all of the sudden"  
"I'm over reacting that's all," He said trying to change the subject

"Here open this darling," he said as he handed me a small black box. I open it and I see a heart shaped diamond ring

"What's this for"  
"boy that's a dumb question babe…it's a promise ring. Promise that one day we will be married"  
"you'd marry me" I didn't know why I asked this dumb question

"You're the only one I'd marry. I'm sure of it," He said as he kissed me on the lips. The singer comes back and announces Seto's presence.

"Ladies and gentleman The Blue has the honor of having the great Seto Kaiba here!" Seto looked annoyed at him "and here he is with his beautiful Vet girlfriend Jade Kimura" Seto gets up and grabs my hand. He puts some money on the table as the waiter came.

"Let's go I won't waste my time on cheap singers like this sap" I had no clue what just happened. We walk outside and ride away on the Limo

"Seto what just happened back there?"  
"That guy was a flame of Asuka's. He hates me because she is obsessed with me. I did not know that sap worked there.

"And that's why he did that"

"Pretty much…but I'll make sure they fire him in the morning" he said with a happy smirk

"You sure love doing that don't you?"  
"Making people squeal? I enjoy it"


	52. At the beach again

During the rest of the ride, we just rode in each other's arms. This seemed like a fairytale to me. We got back to the mansion quietly hand in hand until he spoke.

"Well since this pathetic excuse of a man ruined our night…do you want me to drop you home?" he said in a rather bad mood.

"Who said I wanted to go home Seto?" I said trying to lighting up his mood.

"You don't mind what just happened?"

"What he shouting our names out or you calling his boss to get him fired?"  
"both"  
"in the end I don't mind at all darling…after all like you said he had it coming"

"And this change?"  
"What change"  
"you don't care that he gets fired…you usually have sympathy for saps like him"  
"darling it's a cold, cold world out there…I know that because I have lived some bad things. I am not 100% nice you know. We aren't perfect"  
"to me you are," he said putting his arms around my waist .

"I'm not that much hungry anyways love…"  
"Well then what the hell are we suppose to do…I feel clueless right now"  
"I want to take a ride along the beach"  
"really at this hour?"  
"Why not?"  
"We'll I'm all yours today so lets go" We walk outside and take his personal car. Luckily, there was not a lot of traffic and the beach was only a 30-minute drive. When we got there, I took my high heels off.

"Wow the sand is cold"

"Who told you to take your high heels off?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh so your prefer me tripping in the sand like an idiot"  
"that would be enjoyable to watch," he said as we began to talk along the beach

"Seto why are you such an oinker"  
"why don't you just call me a pig"  
"you don't deserve it," I said with a smirk.

"Don't make me throw you in the water like last time," he said with an evil smirk.

"Why did I suggest the beach again?" I said asking myself this in my head again.

"Yeah why did you?" he said. He really had a smart mouth today. I decided to ignore his smart remarks and just lie back on the cold sand and look at the stars. Seto looks down at me

"you look beautiful lying there" this reply I liked.  
"come and lye down next to me"  
"on the sand…you know I am no nature lover like you"  
"just lye down" he rolls his eyes but in the end lies down next to me.  
"isn't the sky beautiful tonight?"  
"If you're into those things babe"

"I don't know why I ever fell for ya Seto," I said as I stood up grabbing some sand.

"I can give you many good reasons," he said as he stood up too. I threw some sand at him and ran.

"What was that for?" I heard him say.

"For being a real stinker!" I yell at him and laugh. He runs after me…sadly I was an easy catch for him.

"You thought you were going to get away that easily Jade?" He said as he picked me up with ease.

"Put me down!" I said laughing.

"You asked for it," he said with a happy smirk.

"What are you doing?" he began to walk to the water.

"What does it look like?"

"No! Please!" I began to scream…and he began to laugh.

"Then convince me"

"I love you, you big doo doo brain!" I said as I kissed him all over his face. At this moment, he stopped walking. He began to kiss me passionately, lovingly with a force…as if he was kissing me for all the time we were apart.

"I love you too, more than you know" he looked into each other's eyes for a long moment

"Will you put me down now?"  
"Like I told you once before I could stay like this for a long time," he said.

"You know that was a beautiful song that sap was singing"  
"what was it?"  
"When I fall in love…that's basically what I always felt all my life. That when I would give my heart it would be completely and forever or I would never give it at all and that is how it is with us. You have my all"

"You don't know how happy that makes me darling"

"Well before it gets any later…want to take me home?"  
"Couldn't you stay for this one night?" he said as he placed me back on the ground.  
"I'd have to call my mother so she doesn't worry"  
"very well" he said handing me his cell phone. I dialed my house number and my mother picks up.

"Honey thanks goodness you called"  
"what is it mother?"  
"It's Skip he's not in the house" I felt my world drop when she said this.

"What do you mean he's not in the house? I locked the doors and everything!"  
"I don't know honey. Everything seemed normal when I came home. I called Skip and he did not answer. I later searched for him around town. Your friends even helped me but we have not had any luck.

"Mom I'll be on my way," I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be waiting" she hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"my dog…he's gone"  
but how?"

"I don't know Seto I need to go find him," I said determined to find my dog at these hours of the night.


	53. From mini horror to happy ending

"Babe I won't let you go alone," he said.

"What happened" I said…I was lost in thought.

"Did you leave the door open?"

"No I always make sure the door is locked"  
"come on lets go" he takes my hand…I couldn't think at this moment. All I could think about was my beloved dog. Before I knew it, we were at the front door of my house. I quickly get out of the car and run inside the house.

"Mom?"

"Sweetie I am so sorry"  
"it's not your fault"

"If I would have came sooner he wouldn't have disappeared"

"Mom did you ask anybody if they've seen skip?"  
"Yes, this little boy told me that a man was seen with him"  
"what?" This to me was a horror movie.

"Yes a man in a black suit. I told your friends about it and they all said it might have been this Asuka"  
"Asuka!" I yelled…I could not hold back my tears anymore. This woman was capable of anything. If she dared touch a single hair on skip, it would be her demise.

"Babe do you know what this means?" Seto said.

"Besides me killing this woman what?" I said in an angry tone.

"Babe remember I told you I have people following her around. If they see her doing anything cruel to the dog they will take her in"  
"why haven't they called you or anything then?"

"They will call her father. Did your dog have his collar on"  
"of course he did"  
"that woman, is it the same woman that…"  
"Yes Ms. Kimura she is the woman"  
"when will that smut leave us alone" I could not take it anymore. I began to throw things recklessly. Seto had to hold me.

"Let me go, let me go!" I said…Seto did not reply. My mother was looking at me in agony.

"Babe clam down, it will do you nor the dog no good" Seto kissed my forehead.

"Seto I had enough with that woman"  
"I have to but this will be the end I promise" Just then he got a telephone call. My mother goes into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Hello"  
"Seto Kaiba you win. I realize my daughter does need medical help. Just like her mother once did"  
"Where is she"  
"She was taking away by medical help"  
"and the dog?"

"Um these two young men took it"  
"describe them"  
"one was a blond and the other had long dark hair"  
"Devlin and Wheeler huh…thank you for finally realizing your daughter is a psycho" he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Asuka's father. They finally locked that psycho away for good," He said with a triumphant smirk.

"Where's skip"  
"I am assuming he will be on his way with Devlin and Wheeler"  
"Joey and Duke?"  
"I don't know but are you happy now"  
"thank goodness you had those people following her!" I hugged Seto again and kissed him thankfully.

"I'm just glad you're okay…and the dog of course" My mother comes with three coffee mugs, sugar, and milk and wafer cookies.

"I think you need this honey, would you care for some coffee Mr. Kaiba"  
"Thank you Ms. Kimura" Seto takes a mug and drinks it with 1 teaspoon.

"Wow how sweet!" I said sarcastically.

"What, I'm use to my coffee this way" he said in a serious tone. I forget that executives like him take their coffee seriously. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I rushed to the door. It was Joey and Duke. Joey had Skip in his arms. I did not know what to do with all this excitement. I hugged both Joey and Duke. I took skip from Joey's arms and examined him with my mother to see if he was all right.

"He seems okay honey"

"Thank goodness! That was a real scare mom," I said hugging my mom.

"I wasn't going to let nothing happen to the dog Jade"

"How did you guys find Asuka?"  
"She never leaves her house…so I told Joey to come with me. When we got there she had her two body guards take us on…it was tough but we managed"  
"you mean you managed I beat that guy easily" I started playing with Skip. I could tell he was happy to be home as well

"I would have liked to see that fairytale" Seto said…he could never leave Joey alone.

"Look rich boy I was talking to Jade not you!"  
"You guys," I said facing them "for once shut up and get along"  
"never going to happen" Seto said.

"Ditto…I like you Jade but that doesn't mean I have to like him"  
"oh you two"  
"I guess we should go"  
"no guys stay for at least some coffee"

"Yes please" my mother begged.

"I really would like to but Mai is waiting for me"  
"yeah and I need to sleep"  
"thank you guys once again," I said hugging them one at a time…Duke hugged me the most.  
"Gentlemen thank you for helping this poor creature"  
"no problem Ms. Kimura" Joey said.

"Why don't you…well all the gang come tomorrow for a barbeque?"  
"Sounds great!" Joey and Duke said at once.

"Then its settled" my mother said. We both lead Joey and Duke out the door. I was glad that Asuka was also going to be out of our lives. She was not going to bother us anymore. Obviously, problems are never gone but at least a few are.

"Well kiddies I'm off to bed," my mother said, "I'm happy our skip is okay," she said as she pats Skips head.

"Good night Ms. Kimura"  
"good night Mr. Kaiba" she responds "good night honey" She goes upstairs to her room leaving Seto and I alone with Skip.

"I'm sorry babe…this night wasn't the night I had planned"  
"it doesn't matter…you don't have to apologize for anything" I said. Seto sits on the couch and I sit on his lap. He holds me by my waist.  
"In a way this is my fault"  
"No it isn't okay…"  
"I wasn't very supportive right now. I just can't seem to care for mutts"

"That's the way you are…nothing I will change," I said giving him a peek on his lips.

"At least we have both those troubles out of the way"  
"Asuka was the real trouble," I said.

"I guess I should be heading home"  
"no don't, stay"

"Are you sure"  
"of course" We get up and I guide him upstairs to my room…I give skip the signal to follow us. I open the door room. Seto takes of his boots and I grab some cloth and change. Moments later, I come out of the bathroom and find Seto lying on my bed.

"Tired huh?"  
"I had a long day…and like I just said a few minutes ago this wasn't what I had planned" I lye next to him, he puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"Is this better"  
"it certainly is babe" I see skip looking at us…I get up and call skip.

"Come here baby" He runs to me and I place him on my lap.

"You got to have him here," Seto asked.

"Let me just hug and kiss him goodnight" I said. I gave him a big hug and kiss and I placed him on his bed. He licked my hands and I laughed.

"I can't explain the love you have for those things"  
"those things are animals with hearts Seto," I said as I sat on my bed.  
"okay, animals with hearts" he said rolling his eyes. He pulls me from my nightgown and I fall in his arms.

"What was that for?" he doesn't respond instead he gently kissed me on my lips.

"For us finally being together without any troubles" I smiled.

"I'm sorry I over reacted"  
"not at all…it was about time you let out your anger," he said with a smirk. I put on the radio next to my bed in a low volume. I had the instrumental of "Open Arms" By Journey on.

"Oh I've…"  
"You've what Seto"  
"heard that song"  
"really? You?" It still surprises me that he listens to music.  
"didn't I tell you love changes a man…" he hugged me tighter "I never want us to drift apart ever again"

"Neither do I"

* * *

ha-ha just to note her dog Skip has his own doggy bed in Jade's room. He is still a puppy so that is why Jade treats him that way. (Even though she knows, she should not overly spoil him!) She still does because it is her first dog.


	54. Asuka's father

I opened my eyes and it was already morning. I look to my side to see Seto still sleeping with his arms around me. He looked beautiful sleeping there. He looked so peaceful. He looked like the little playful boy Mokuba said he once was. I softly kiss his cheek so he would not wake up. I slowly get up and get ready to go to the clinic. I took some cloth and took a shower. By the time I got out Seto was already awake.

"Your wake sleepy head?"  
"Wow that was the best sleep I had in a while," he said.

"We should do this more often…just sleep in each others arms," I said as I went to kiss him on the lips.

"I like that idea a lot"

"You want some breakfast?" It was late and I figured my mother was already at the clinic.

"Just some coffee and toast I really have to get going to Kaiba Corp."  
"As you say sir," I said playfully. I rush downstairs and find skip rushing down with me.

"Hey boy!" He barks at me as I pick him up. "You want breakfast boy?" He begins to lick my face and I laugh, "I have to hurry up and make breakfast for my two boys" I kiss him and I place him on the ground. I put on the C.D/ DVD player on and play my favorite Michael Jackson tune "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough". I go into the kitchen and make some toast and coffee. While I was waiting for to be done, I give Skip his own plate of food. I could not help but dance along to the song…it always happened to me.

"Keep on with the force don't stop; don't stop till you get enough!" I began to sing along.

"Hmm…80's pop huh?"

"I'm a sucker for it" I went up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a good morning kiss. He kisses me back with affection.

"I must say if I have to pick between today's obnoxious music and back then I'll pick back then" he says as he grabs a chair to sit down.

"Well not all music of today's is horrible…there is still good ones"  
"yeah most of them talk about drugs, sex to dirty for my taste. I thank heaven that Mokuba is in to other music as well" When the song finished another song began to play. "Karma Chameleon" By Culture Club.

"You really love the oldies don't you?"  
"Yes something magical about the oldies…like I said I do like some new music and movies of today but not the way I like the oldies"

"The only reason why I know about anything is because of my brother. I have to much important things to worry about"

"You just don't like music silly" I serve him his toast and coffee and get my own.

"Butter, cream cheese?"

"Nothing thanks" He quickly drinks his coffee and eats his toast. Minutes later, he gets up, places his dishes on the sink and kisses me goodbye.

"Sorry babe I really have to get going"  
"don't worry and like I said if you need help count on me"  
"I will babe" He walks out the door. I felt like we were a married couple. I got up and put my dishes on the sink. I grab skips leash and take him with me. I was not going to take my chances ever again. I turn off the radio and head outside with Skip. When I get to the clinic, I find my mother waiting for me outside.

"Mom what's wrong"  
"oh nothing someone's here to speak to you?" how could want to speak to me at this hour?

"Is it a patient?"  
"No it's that woman's father" I give my mother Skip.

"Where is he waiting?"  
"Your office" I walk inside my office and I see him standing there.

"Good Morning" I said He turns around and extends his hand. I take his hand and give him a handshake.

"My name is Rihito Shimizu"  
"pleasure to have you here please do sit down" I signal him the chair as I sit on my own chair.

"Ms. Kimura I won't take along I just came here to apologize for my daughter's behavior" I felt bad for this man. After all, it was not his fault and besides I have a father in a similar situation.

"There is no need to apologize Mr. Shimizu"  
"please call me Rihito and yes there is a need of an apology. I didn't want to admit to myself that my daughter needed medical help"

"Sir I understand that it must be hard for a father to accept such things but really there is no need to apologize. What's done is done and I hope your daughter gets better"

"You wish my daughter well after everything she put you and Mr. Kaiba through?"

"It's not her fault she is the way she is. I must admit I was very upset but in the end I realized she just reacted the way she thought she needed to"  
"I under estimated you"  
"what do you mean sir?" I did not know how to take that response as…a compliment or insult.

"seeing as in your Mr. Kaiba's love interest I thought of you as someone similar to his personality but your more than what meets the eye"  
"Well as the saying goes never judge a book by its cover" I smiled…he however didn't. He just gets up from his chair and gives me his hand.

"Pleasure meeting you Ms. Kimura" I shook his hand.

"Call me Jade…Ms. Kimura is my mother" He walks out the door leaving me speechless. He was a serious man…very different from his daughter. While I was lost in thought, I got a telephone call.

"Hello?"  
"Hello is this Jade Kimura?"  
"Yes, may I ask who this is?"  
"Dr. William Nakamura…the doctor that is set to come in less than a week" I hated myself for thinking this but…his voice sounded so cute over the phone.

"Oh Hello Dr. Nakamura"

"Please call me William…I just called to see if you remembered that I would be coming and that I will be testing you on your finals. After that you are set to graduate"  
"oh good wow have four years really past by?"  
"Yes but of course you still have to maintain your studies after you graduate and that's when I will be back"  
"oh, okay no problem. Anything to help my animals"  
"that's the spirit…may I call you Jade?"

"Sure Dr…I mean William"

"Very well Jade see you soon" he hangs up the phone.


	55. A new threat

**Since this is the last chapter i will be updating (i won't be updating this for a while) I want to give a big thank you to Emi Izumi for her kind review. It means alot to me=)**

* * *

It has been a week since Asuka's father came to talk to me. After that, Seto agreed to have me working for him again. It was kind of like going back to the beginning…without Cecilia though. She was still taking two weeks off since she still needed rest. She decided to name her baby Laurence and her husband is one happy fellow. Seto and I spent more time together but mostly working. He told me he was to have business with a woman that is the owner of gaming companies in Mexico, Columbia and Spain. It was rumored to him that she was very seductive and beautiful…something that troubled me. We were sitting in his office going through some documents and I was trying to concentrate…until I felt Seto's gaze on me.

"What's the matter babe?"  
"Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?"  
"Whenever you have that troubled face…that's what makes me think" I rolled my eyes…I had to admit my jealousy.

"It's that woman you're planning to make business with"  
"oh…what about her?"  
"You told me that she was beautiful and has a seductive reputation"  
"is that what's worrying you babe?" he smiled at me.

"Yes"  
"I only have eyes for you" he was trying to reassure me.

"You mean heart you're eyes could wander you now"  
"oh you're having a jealousy attack…and look at me"  
"what about you?"  
"that vet that's suppose to come anytime soon"  
"okay so I said he sounded young that doesn't mean he is you now"  
"okay and she is rumored to be beautiful and seductive it doesn't mean she is"  
"fine" I smile at him.

"That's more like it…because if that smile wouldn't have appeared I wouldn't pay you anymore"  
"I don't want any money I thought we agreed on that"  
"okay but I figured you'd need it for the clinic perhaps?"  
"Fine I'll invest it all in the clinic…I don't want money for me"  
"there we're both happy" I leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Not in the office" he smirked. Before he could say anything else, I get a call from the clinic.

"Hello?"  
"Hello sweetie can you ask Kaiba if you could come over here?"  
"Why…is something wrong?"  
"Well not exactly your teacher came…Mai is here with Joey entertaining him"  
"Mai and Joey?"  
"Well Mai…it seems that she knows him"

"Oh and Joey is jealous I see"  
"yes" she laughs "very entertaining.

"Well, I'll be on my way"  
"bye sweetie" she hangs up the phone.

"I'm guessing that Vet came?"  
"Yeah do you still need me?"  
"It's almost lunch time anyways, I'll drop you off"  
"okay sure" we both get up and walk out hand in hand out of Kaiba Corp.

Minutes later at the clinic entrance

"Well here you are babe"  
"thanks my love" I kissed him on the cheek but he grabs me for a kiss on the lips.

"Wait I'll go with you"  
"you don't have to"  
"I want to" he walks out of the car the same time I do. He holds me tight by my hand as we go in. We did not see them anywhere so I guessed they were in my office. I open the door and see Joey, Mai, and the doctor. He was far from what I expected…I looked at Seto. I did not like the look on his face.

"There she is William," Mai said. Joey made a kiddy face imitating Mai.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Jade"  
"so you're her mentor," Kaiba said with a rude tone.

"Yes I will be here for a month"

"Well…see you later babe" He grabs me by surprise and gives me a forced kiss. I was shocked at Seto's reaction…well not much. He leaves and Mai begins to speak.

"Well he doesn't seem to be fond of this?" Mai said.

"He's not the only one" I look at Joey.

"You see William was my ex boyfriend but we turned to good friends"  
"ditto Mai…so when do you want to begin?" I looked at the doctor. He was handsome…a handsome trouble.


	56. Just know that i love you

**The story will be over soon... in about 14 chapters, but i am happy to tell you guys that i have a sequel for this story=D I am hoping you guys will like it!**

* * *

"Anytime Dr. Nakamura"  
"I told you Jade call me William" He takes my hand and kisses it. I felt like I was Scarlett O'Hara and he was Rhett Butler.

"Okay William…since you're the teacher you tell me"  
"alright tomorrow…bright and early. I just came today from a long trip and frankly I am very tired"  
"okay William"  
"William is such a wonder boy isn't he?" Mai said.

"Mai isn't it time to go?" Joey said angrily.

"Yes Mai I think you should go" I said…I was hoping this awkward moment would go away quickly.

"Ugh…I guess so. Good bye William" Joey and Mai quickly leave. It was just the handsome trouble and me.

"I didn't expect such a beautiful student" and I did not expect such a charmer…

"Thank you for the complement…so do you have a place to stay?"  
"Yes I will be staying at a hotel"  
"are you sure you have enough money"  
"money is the least of my worries" he was a little bit of a showoff wasn't he?"

"Well that's good"  
"let me explain my father owns ranches, his own barn basically. That's where I grew my love for animals"  
"oh really?"  
"Yes and what about you Jade"  
"I traveled all around the world with my mother helping animals in need"  
"I'm glad you decided to help something noble. I am guessing that was your boyfriend"  
"you guess correctly"  
"he wasn't fond of my company…not that I blame him"  
"He can be too protective sometimes I apologize"  
"What man wouldn't be. Is this little creature yours?" he said as he lend down to pet Skip

"yes he is…his name is Skip"  
"nice name…he sure looks healthy"  
"I try my best sir"  
"Jade I told you call me William…your making me feel old"  
"I'm sorry si…I mean William" I smiled and he smiles back. He was not such a bad person. Thankfully, he was staying for a month.

Later on at night

"Could you believe that guy Jade?"

"Joey you don't have anything to worry about. Obviously Mai was jus happy to see an old friend"  
"you mean lover"  
"okay but look she is with YOU"  
"yeah you have a point" I see Seto walking into my office.

"It's not like he's going to stay" Seto gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for calming me down Jade…wanna hang tomorrow? I have some free time. You me and Yugi and Tea if she manages"  
"sure thing but it will have to be after I'm done with everything but I'll manage"  
"okay no problem…just as long as you come"

"Thanks Joey…goodbye"  
"smell ya later" he hangs up and Seto Sits down on a chair.

"So how was your day?"  
"Good…you helped me a lot this week. We actually have a lot of work done. More than what I imagined"  
"that's good honey…I'm happy"  
"I came to give you your paycheck and to spend the night together. I assume you already ate"  
"you assume correctly"

"Here" he gives me the paycheck and I take it without much comfort.  
"well better this than you giving me money for free"  
"don't make me roll my eyes. You're my woman remember that" I get up from my chair to go sit on his lap

"That's what I like to hear" I kiss him lightly on his lips.

"You're the only one that's here?"  
"Yes my mother left with Skip and Dr. Tomaya left early. I told them to take a break. There wasn't much to do today anyways"  
"what about that teacher Vet"  
"oh he helped me a little bit. I am still a student you know and he offered to help"  
"hum"  
"Well Seto Kaiba I do believe your jealous"  
"so what if I am"  
"I'm jealous of the woman your thinking of doing business with so we are even"  
"that's different…you haven't even seen her yet"  
"sue me I'm jealous of any woman near you"  
"that's more like it" He pulls me into a deep passionate kiss. It felt like time stopped whenever he kissed me like this.

"Want to go to the movies…I'll pay"  
"nonsense…if we go I have to pay"  
"have it your way you soar eyes" he smirks at me.

"You don't mind the magazines that report us together"  
"I must admit I do but if that's the price I have to pay to be with you then I'll happily pay it"

"What do you want to see"  
"I have no idea"  
"let's go see a horror movie so you could get scared"  
"why not just bring me a water bug"  
"Oh so you're the weird type?"

"What is that suppose to mean Seto Kaiba?"  
"You don't get scared easily"  
"we'll you can't say that but water bugs scare the creeps out of me!"  
"I thought you loved animals"  
"okay I do but they freak me out" I said looking away.  
"Tell you what lets go to my house and just listen the night away to music that you like" I turn around and stare deep into his blue eyes.

"I don't have any cloth and I have to call my mom"  
"I took care of that. I made sure your mother knew, she has good security and I took the liberty of buying you some cloth"  
"Who told you I was going to take those cloth"  
"Don't start with me. If you're my woman you'll deal with it," he says in a rude tone.

"Fine…I'm sorry you know me," I said pouting my lips.

"Believe me when I say I love you" It was not often when Seto Kaiba said this and when he did it was music to my ears.


	57. The old flame: Talking about us

"Mariko, why do you insist on this?"  
"I have no clue to be honest…I guess I want to prove to myself that I am over the big shot"  
"that is no way to prove anything"  
"I know he was sincere with me…but something"  
"you are just an over romantic woman"  
"I guess so…but I will prove it to myself and to Johnny that I am over him once I see him again"  
"Imagine what he will say once he sees the new you!"  
"Nothing, He is obviously in love with that Vet woman…everything is in the past Rei"

"Come on, he will see the smart girl he missed out on. I mean you are the owner of a major company"  
"the only reason I am the owner is because my mother left the business to me"  
"but you have handled it SO well Mariko!"

"I have only expanded the company name"

"One question Mariko, why did you change your name?"  
"Crazy I guess…"

Kaiba's POV

We got back to my mansion and Jade lies on the sofa. I looked at her like a lovesick fool. I was still surprised at the feeling she awakened in me.

"Seto what are you doing just standing there?" She asked me

"Just thinking my love" I go sit on the couch beside her. She gets up and lies on my chest. I put my arms around her.

"Seto do you think we will last?"

"Why do you ask?"  
"I mean it's unbelievable that Asuka is out of our lives and that Duke was sorry…"  
"I don't intend for this to be a small relationship," I was thinking back to what Asuka's father told me…

_"Do you honestly believe a girl like her and a guy like you will last? You are a tuff cold businessman and she is a girl of nature…she helps the animals in need. Two totally different things…Something that will crash in the end. If you last then it is profound love and you prove me wrong, but if not you will see my point. What you need is a girl like YOU"_

After that, I yelled at him to get out in anger. How dare he question my relationship with Jade? However he did have a point Jade and I were from two different worlds and it scared me…scared me to lose the only human being besides Mokuba that I have ever really loved.

"What's the matter darling? You became quiet" she looks at me with sweet eyes

"Nothing just thinking back…to the first time we kissed"

"Yeah how did that go again?"

"Something like this" I kiss Jade with the same love and passion I did the first time…only today this love and passion was stronger.

"Why do I love you so much darling?"  
"I ask myself that everyday" she smiles at me

"It feels so good just being here in your arms"  
"let me put on the music I promised…I hope I did a good job" I get up and put on the music she liked. Why she liked it I had no clue…but it was better than most music played today I know that.

"Oh gosh that song is so beautiful!"

"Really…I just randomly picked it…well Mokuba did" I confessed,  
"do you know what it says?" she asked…surprisingly I knew she was going to ask this so I made sure I had it translated.

_You became apart of my soul_

_Nothing matters to me if your not there_

_Beyond your lips, the sun and the stars_

_With you the distance_

_My love I will be…_

I said the words to her…I must confess the singer had a nice voice

"Seto do you mean those words"  
"of course I do that singer knows how to get to you"  
"Mokuba has good taste…his singers name is German Valdez. His voice is lovely"  
"I feel like he's keeping something from me"  
"he's probably in love himself"  
"you think so?"  
"Maybe…for him to pick out such lovely songs for you" she giggles

"Yeah I had trouble with that" I was not a big fan of these things

"There's this song I love called you're my everything. It makes me cry with joy every time"  
"your such a sentimental person"  
"I know but I also realize reality"  
"and I like that…that means you're a level headed person"  
"what was…or better yet what is your view on love"  
"right know it's the best thing that has ever happened to me…back then I believed in just having fun…the feeling to me was trash"  
"I figured"  
"how do you know 4 languages?"  
"Well Japanese and English you can imagine why but as for French and Spanish, I found those two languages beautiful and romantic. It was also useful when I traveled as a volunteer to aid animals with my mother"  
"you know that's very attractive to me"

"Really?"  
"Yeah that shows me how intelligent you can be" She kissed my cheek. I pushed her and she landed on the sofa. I crawled on top of her and began to tickle her like a child.

"Stop! You're tickling me to much!"  
"No this is too much fun seeing you in despair" Before I knew it, she somehow falls to the ground.

"Did the child awaking in you or something"  
"just a man trying to have fun" I said as I picked her up.

"Silly Seto" she kissed me all over my cheeks

"Jade…when will you graduate?"  
"In a month or so why?"  
"Just asking…I'll have a present for you then"  
"oh really? What?"  
"It's a surprise"


	58. Confessions of the heart

Jade's POV

I once again woke up in Kaiba's arms. It felt like we were already married and that to me was heaven. It was 5:00 A.M and Seto was still asleep. Therefore, I turned on the T.V in his room and put TV Land on. I Love Lucy was on and it was my favorite episode. The episode was about Lucy telling Ricky she was pregnant. It always brought me to tears. For my luck, Seto wakes up when I have tears in my eyes.  
"Good morning water fountain," he said with a smirk.  
"Hey babe, I always hate myself for that. I cry at every sweet thing I see"  
"and what is this movie all about?"  
"It's a T.V show called I love Lucy. It's an episode where Lucy is pregnant and she tells Ricky her husband in the sweetest way"  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yeah, I guess that when you love someone you want that right?"  
"Well I have never thought about brats but if it's with you…" he smirks at me and tries to kiss me but I lean away from him.  
"All at its time babe" I said .  
"Yeah it is better that way"  
"You really would like to have kids with me?"  
"How do you come up with the most stupid questions…of course I would"  
"I mean since you're so I don't know"  
"Overall I'm a man not a robot babe"  
"if you say so" he throws a pillow at me and I try to dodge it.  
"Oh you Meany" I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.  
"Hurry up I have a long day"  
"you don't need me to progress on your day"  
"I want to drop you off at the clinic"  
"No need to Seto"  
"why not?"  
"I want to go alone besides I promised to have breakfast with the gang"  
"oh great you're going to leave me for the geeks"  
"don't be greedy you always leave me for your business so we're equal" I kiss him on the lips and I run into the bathroom to take a shower. Moments later I get out of the shower to find Seto already dressed and typing away on his laptop  
"Wow that was quick"  
"you take a lot of time just to shower"  
"it takes me forever to get dressed"  
"I got you what you like didn't I?"  
"Of course but now I like to look my best"  
"and you do a good job in my book you vain girl" he looks at me and winks.  
"Very funny…I'm just a little self conscious is all"  
"you're just a woman in love with a big jerk like me"  
"oh Seto is calling himself a jerk? Is today April fools"  
"no I just feel honest today is all"

Domino Café 1 hour later

"Joey why do you always order two orders of a meal?"  
"Cuz Jade one isn't enough"  
"Jade you just don't know a mans stomach" Tristan said in Joeys defense  
"Don't listen to them Jade…they don't have stomachs they have bottomless pit holes"  
"very funny Tea" Joey said  
"She has a point I could never get him to stop eating!" Mai said.  
"Neither can I…but it sure looks sweet to see my brother eat like that"  
"thank you sis…finally a woman understands"  
"Yugi is the only gentleman in this group," Mai said.  
"Yugi what is your secret" I asked.  
"When you have two souls you can get away with anything!" he joked.  
"Oh Yugi I…" just then, we see William heading our way  
"Oh look here comes Romeo" Mai punches Joey's leg.  
"Hello Mai, Hello Jade"  
"Hello William" We both said.  
"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.  
"Breakfast, same as you"  
"why don't you join us" I offered,  
"I don't want to be a bother"  
"not at all" Mai said. He pulled an extra seat and sat next to me.  
"William this is Serenity, Tea, Joey, Yugi and Tristan. They are all good friends," I point to each of them and they all great him nicely expect for Joey. Mai pinches him and Joey reluctantly greets him.  
"Pleasure to meet all of you" From what it seemed everyone liked him and even Joey…despite him denying it. We get to know William a little bit and he turned out to be a man of many qualities. He grew up in a ranch, he comes from a wealthy family but he prefers making his own money. He also told us all about his horse back riding, his ability to use guns and many other things…he is also one of the top 5 duelers of the world.  
"so you mean to tell me you work instead of just using your parents money"  
"exactly Joey I don't like to drag but that's just me"  
"wow you don't find many rich people like that know a day" Tea said.  
"Well I don't consider myself that…I'm just a normal human like everyone else" He seemed too charming…did this person have a default?  
"Jade what are you thinking about?" he asked me.  
"Nothing much…"  
"You look like you have your head in the clouds"  
"Jade's always like that in the morning" Yugi quickly responded…well Atem did  
"Can I speak to you in private?" Atem said.  
"Sure"  
"Well don't be to long…we have to begin your class" William informed us. We both nodded and we across the street to the park.  
"What's wrong Atem?"  
"Well I want to talk to you about William"  
"what about him"  
"I sense danger in that guy…for you I mean"  
"well I have to admit I do too…but I guess we are over reacting I mean after all he is only staying for a month"  
"true…but will Kaiba be alright with this man here?"  
"He hasn't said anything…since when do you worry anyways?" I was not sure what to think.  
"I just worry about you…I care to much for you" he takes my hand in his. I didn't like what I was feeling…I quickly take my hand away from his.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that"  
"its okay" after all he was always there for me and I didn't want to make him feel bad  
"I can't take this anymore…I have to tell you"  
"what is it Atem?"  
"I wont do anything so don't be freaked but I have certain feelings towards you"  
"what kind?" Seto was right I asked dumb questions.  
"If you existed in the times when I was Pharaoh I would have feel madly in love with you and I would have made you my queen" I didn't mind him saying this…after all he was the type of guy I saw myself falling for before Seto came along.  
"I'm flattered Atem and trust me if Seto hadn't come along I think I would have falling for you…I mean you can say Duke was my first love you would have been something beyond but…"  
"I know and that's all I need to hear…I would never do anything to upset you" I felt bad so I tried to change the subject…I felt like such a jerk though.  
"You know I think someone has feelings for you"  
"everyone says it's Tea"  
"do you like her"  
"even if I did I'm a spirit nothing more Jade. Besides I have things to uncover still."  
"Oh you still don't know why you're back?"  
"No…"  
"Well Atem just enjoy your time here…maybe it was meant to be that you stayed here. Everything has a reason"  
"you're right" I hugged Atem…after all he was a best friend to me.  
"Lets go" We walk back to the café…


	59. Duke says goodbye

When we got back to the café the only one that was there was Joey and Duke.

"where's the rest of the gang?" Atem asks Joey.

"Well William will be waiting for you at the clinic and as for the rest of the gang…they went their own ways…speaking if own way I have to get to school I just waited for you Yug"  
"well see you later Jade…Yugi and Joey have to get to college"  
"very well by you two" I wondered what Duke was waiting for. As Duke and Atem leave Duke begins to speak.

"where is my check to pay?"  
"that teacher paid for it"

"oh well that was nice of him" this moment felt awkward…Duke and I walked outside and we began to walk around Domino.

"I just came to tell you that I am leaving first thing tomorrow morning" that news hit me.

"Duke…" before I knew it tears ran down my eyes. He put his arm around me.

"don't cry precious"  
"I will miss you"  
"don't give me sweet words…I will take it to the heart" he said with a light smile.

"Gosh Duke despite everything I have a deep love for you as a friend of course"  
"I'm glad that I at least have something" I smiled at him…he gives me a light kiss on the lips. I was speechless.

"please don't slap me"  
"I wont"  
"close your eyes and hold out your hand" I do as he says. I felt him place a round shape item in my hand. I open my eyes and I see the ring that he gave me when we were a couple.

"Duke" I hugged him tightly "I wish you the best of the best"  
"Thank you Jade" I looked at him then at the ring…I didn't deserve this beautiful ring so I handed it back to him but he refused.

"Why wont you take it Duke?"  
"this will be a sign of our friendship…and this time I mean it so don't run out on me" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Duke I want you to know that you are my first love no matter what may have happened I will always have fond memories of you"  
"so will I Jade" he gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away…

Hours later at the clinic

"See you later Jade" Dr. Tomaya said.

"I'll see you at home Jade…you want me to take Skip?"  
"no he's fine right here" my mother closes the office door.

"you sure you don't want to go home? We really progressed a lot today" William said.

"No you could go I am kind of expecting somebody"  
"oh that boyfriend of yours huh?"  
"yup…I hope I'm not being rude"  
"not at all Jade…I want to get home anyways" William gets up and packs his things.

"Thanks for the class"  
"I'm just doing my job and besides this was more like an informative for you"  
"oh please"  
"well got to run…your boyfriend just came I see" He winks at me and leaves…he was such a charmer. Moments later Seto comes in my office.

"I ran into your teacher" Skip runs to Seto and greets him but obviously Seto ignores him.

"Can't you say hello"  
"oh right" he leans over to kiss me but put my hand over my lips.

"not me skip"  
"ugh do I have to"  
"just pretend its me"  
"that will be hard"  
"just say Hello" he looks down at skip and quickly says Hello.

"There happy" I get up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"yup" I give him a thank you kiss.

"hmm…I should be more kind to Skip I see"  
"an impossible mission" Seto sits down on my chair and sits me on his lap.

"True" he lifts up my chin with his finger and looks deep into my eyes "I never want to lose you"  
"what makes you say this right now"  
"ugh…you can say I am thinking of tomorrow. Not work wise but you and I wise" I lightly smile at him.

"you should worry about work"  
"My job is doing well and it will continue that way but you and I however…"  
"oh Seto I love you and you love me right?"  
"Didn't we have a talk about stupid questions this morning?"  
"Yes we did…Well speaking about that I have to tell you something"  
"go on"  
"I spoke to Duke this morning"  
"oh…" his face expression quickly changed…I told Seto everything that happened…obviously he didn't like it but he took it in all well. I guess it was because he was leaving early tomorrow.

"And he gave me back the ring he bought me when we were a couple…I wont wear it though" he just lightly smiled at me "well" I ask.

"Thanks for telling me…you don't have to put it away if you don't want to"

"I will out of love for you"  
"obviously Devlin means a lot to you…I cant stop that. So do what you want."  
"you really mean that"

"I wish I would have had this reaction before…I was very idiotic with my jealousy but…"  
"but what's done is done…this just made our love stronger" he doesn't say a word he instead looks at me with loving eyes. He kisses me with a passionate loving force. It felt like he hadn't kissed me in a while. Just then we heard a bang. It was skip that got his head stuck in the garbage can. Luckily the can was empty. I get up and help skip.

"you silly dog you have to take a shower now" It like he knew what I meant because he quickly hides below my desk.

"smart mutt…I bet he's smarter than Wheeler"  
"oh hush Kaiba" I roll my eyes and laugh. I look at him and he smirks.

"Even though I love you one thing I will never be fond of is…"  
"everything else I know"  
"I was right to fall in love with you"  
"My cold loving CEO" As soon as I get skip out of the desk we leave the clinic and go home.


	60. The last of Asuka

I was at the clinic writing up today's task and listening to the radio. I was the only one there. I got up an hour early since I couldn't sleep. I took skip with me and left my mother a note at home. As I was writing William walks in my office.

"Well what a surprise"  
"indeed it is did you have breakfast yet William?"  
"Kind of. I got caught up watching a movie"

"Oh what movie?"

"Gilda starring Rita Hayworth and Glenn Ford"  
"Oh I love that movie!"  
"You've seen that movie?" he sits down.

"Ugh I am a major fan of the classics! Mai didn't tell me you're into these movies!"  
"That's what she hated about me. I am to old fashioned for her"  
"oh please you're not old fashioned because of that"  
"Not if you talk to every other guy"  
"You have a point"  
"Well since we are here we should get started with class"  
"oh this early?"  
"Then why are you here?"  
"I couldn't sleep…what about you?"

"Same that's why I was up watching T.V. Very well let's start in 2 hours…at 11. I have to say Jade I don't think you needed me at all"  
"of course I do. I mean I have learned new ways to tame animals…and detect how ill they are all because of you"

"Don't make me blush now" I giggled.

"So what other movies do you like?" I asked.

"Well I enjoy Greta Garbo movies"  
"wow me too!" I got excited like a baby receiving candy. It was 9:54 soon opening time.

"You're the first person I have ever meet that loves the classics as much as I do"  
"same here where have you been all my life?"

"At my hometown studying to be the vet I am today. What's your excuse?"

"Very…" My office phone rang. I picked up the phone.

"Domino pet clinic" while I was on the phone William began to play fetch with Skip.

"Is this Jade Kimura?"  
"Speaking"

"Its Asuka" I began to shake and William noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. I covered the phone with my hand.

"I am…can I ask you to please step out for 5 minutes. This is kind of personal"  
"sure mind if I take Skip?"

"No problem. I wait until William leaves to speak again.

"What do you want Asuka?"  
"Don't be alarmed. The only reason why I called is because daddy got me permission. I also wanted to tell you that my child isn't Seto's. I won't apologize for anything I did though. All I can say know that I feel okay is that I feel bad. For you not Kaiba. I was just mad you got him and not me"  
"Thanks for telling me that"  
"by the way I know your father"  
"my father?"  
"I went to see him. I gave him a picture of you from the magazines. I think you remember the time your father was the subject of your quarrel with Kaiba"

"Yes I do and I'm not surprised it was you"  
"If I could do everything again I would. Just to torment Kaiba for rejecting me and you for taking him"  
"Thanks for the c-" the phone line was dead. I guessed she only had a few minutes allowed. I hear someone knock on the door.

"Come in" the door opens and I see a boy with light brown hair come in with a cat. He seemed familiar

"Jade?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's me Mark…your cousin. You know your Auntie Alma's son" My auntie Alma! She was my mother's sister. My mother barely talked about her two sisters. She never got along with Katherine but she got along great with Alma despite them not seeing each other a lot.

"Mark" I got up and ran to him. I took him in my arms and hugged him carefully since he had a cat in his arms.

"You really missed me?"  
"Heck ya! We haven't seen each other in ages…I almost thought I had no family!"  
"I know it's been long but that doesn't mean anything"  
"How's Rita and Auntie Alma?"

"Great their at your place"  
"why didn't mother tell me?"  
"You've been busy hanging out with your boyfriend that's why! You didn't even notice me on the couch!"  
"I'm sorry…I didn't turn on the living room lights because he didn't stay last night"  
"anyways I want you to check out my cat"  
"you brought your kitty" The cat reminded me of Salem from Sabrina The Teenage Witch.

"You're soon to be a doctor and you call my cat a kitty?"  
"Wise mouth I see…why didn't you ask my mother?"

"I did but she said it would do you good practice"

"No problemo then" I signal Mark to put that cat on the examining table. I begin to examine it

"So who's your boyfriend?"  
"Didn't mother tell you?"  
"You know she'll leave it up to you"  
"Seto Kaiba"  
"no way! How long have you known that dude?"  
"Long enough to know that I love him"  
"aw how sweet but seriously"  
"you noisy twerp"  
"I try…so how's my cat?" he asks while laughing.

"He seems okay. I think it's the change. You know animals have feelings too"  
"I'm 15 not dumb. I have to get use to it too"  
"don't worry you both will adapt soon"  
"can I come in?" William said with the door slightly opened.  
"sure…what took you so long?"  
"I was helping Dr. Tomaya and your mother"

"I can't wait until I'm able to do more for these innocent creatures"

"You do more than most would jade"

"Oh William have you meet my cousin mark?"

"Pleasure Mark" he extends his hand to Mark.

"Same here William" Mark gives William a hand shake.  
"he's my instructor"  
"hey you gonna have lunch with us?"  
"Yeah of course but I have to call Seto. I told him I was going to have lunch with him today.

Everything was going so grand today. So grand that even Asuka's call was grand in the end. Today was the beginning of a new.


	61. Lunch with William and the gang

"Kaiba Corp, Kaiba speaking"  
"Seto baby it's me"  
"Hello babe…we're still meeting up for lunch"  
"well…my aunt Alma just came and my mother is having lunch with them"  
"you want to be with them I understand that" Seto understand?

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming"  
"I'd love to but I'm really busy…I have a meeting with Mariko Mori"  
"Oh that woman"  
"still jealous"  
"well I cant help it"  
"don't worry it will be quick…we were suppose to meet but she canceled on me but I demanded to see her today"  
"I'm not following"  
"she sent a representative when we had our meeting…I may not be friendly but I do like to know who I'm dealing with"  
"alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow"  
"guess so but I'll call you to say goodnight"  
"okay" he hangs up the phone. I couldn't believe the almighty cold hearted Kaiba was a romantic deep down.

"Well I called him"

"aww…" Mark teased. He made kissing noises to tease me.

"Jade I hope you know you have your test in two days"  
"really"  
"yup…then after that I have to grade, report and you will be set to graduate"  
"and how do you know this"  
"oh Jade don't play dumb" I was sure going to miss William…luckily he was coming back.

"Hey William wanna come to lunch with us?" Mark asked.  
"well if you guys don't mind"  
"of course not…as a matter of fact I think I will invite the gang!" I said…I quickly grabbed the phone and called.

FF to Lunch

The only ones that came were Mai, Serenity, Joey and Mokuba. Yugi had college work to do and Tristan was working. I introduced everyone to my aunt and cousins. After that we were all sitting down in the living room expect for Mai, Mark, Rita and William that were playing soccer outside.

"So what's for lunch?"  
"You're still like that Joey"  
"can't help a good appetite Mokuba"  
"what are you studying anyway?"  
"now don't laugh but a chef"  
"A CHEF?"  
"My sister always said since I have a good appetite I might as well study food"  
"she has a point Mokuba" I said.

"My brother is good at it too…maybe you should help Jade's mom and aunt"  
"eh do I have to? I cant beat a woman's cooking" we all begin to laugh. Mai, Mark and Rita were coming from outside.

"wow where were you hiding this one Jade" Rita said holding William by the arm.

"he's my instructor…didn't Mark tell you" Mai sits down next to Joey and hugs him.  
"it slipped my mind" Rita quickly lets him go.

"sorry sir…I mean William"

"it's alright Rita" William said with a smile.

"what's the hug for Mai?"  
"Who gets you? I show coldness and you complain I show you love and you question me"  
"You have to always be loving with her if you want to keep her" Mokuba said surprising all of us.

"Since when are you an expert" I asked Mokuba.

"Well…" he said blushing "I have a girlfriend"  
"I knew it!" I said as Mai, Serenity and Rita awed at the same time.

"how old are you?" Mark asked.

"stop being so noisy…so what's her name?" I asked.  
"look who's talking about noisy"  
"ugh your right…I'm sorry Mokuba honey" I hugged him since he was sitting with me at the couch with serenity.

"it's alright…her name is Rina"  
"my boy is growing up so fast!" I said in agony.

"aw you always exaggerate Jade!" he said…just then the door bell rings. I get up and open the door.

"Cecilia!" I said as I hugged her.  
"Hey Jade"

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you"  
"it's okay I know you've been busy…so introduce me. I see new faces here" We walk inside and I introduce her to my cousins and William.  
"wow he's handsome" she whispers in my ear.

"you and every girl here thinks so too" I said.

"Hey how's the baby?" Joey asked. I pulled a chair for Cecilia and me since Rita and Mark took my spot in the couch. William took the chair that was next to Serenity.

"good good"  
"and hear this my little Mokuba has a girlfriend!"  
"aw that's real nice Mokuba does your brother know"  
"funny you should ask…no he doesn't"  
"you're not scared are ya?" Joey asks

"I'm scared he won't like my girlfriend"  
"don't worry I'm positive he will" I wink at him.

"So how long will you be with us?" Cecilia asked William.  
"eh…like two more weeks" he said.

"lunch is almost ready! My aunt Alma announced.

"good I'm starving!"

What a crazy lunch…

Kaiba Corp….Kaiba's POV

I wanted to be there at lunch today because I was sure that pretty boy would be there today…but I had other things to worry about like my association with Mariko Mori. I was looking out my office window when I got a call from the front desk.

"Ms. Mori is here"  
"send her in" A few seconds later the door opens and I see someone unexpected…

"Long time no see huh Kaiba?"


	62. The big test day: And other things

**10:37 A.M**

I was very nervous…today was the BIGGEST day of my life. I decided to stay home and take the test. My mother had already left to the clinic with Skip and I was waiting for William. I was looking over my books while I was waiting for him when I got a text message. I threw my book out of fright and I fell out of my chair.

"You know you shouldn't leave the front door open?"  
"Seto?" He helps me get up

"did my message scare you that badly?"  
"Why did you message me if you were here?"  
"the door was open something that shouldn't be done don't you think"  
"oh I forgot to close the door when my mother left!"

"I can see my Jade is nervous"  
"heck ya" he holds me close and kisses me on my cheek

"you'll ace it. I just came to see you and wish you good luck"  
"yeah you had me abandoned these two days"  
"I had a lot of things to do at Kaiba Corp. and I have to tell you something"  
"what"  
"later…when you finish your exam. I would've told you sooner but I didn't want you with a lot of thoughts in your head. Especially when your taking your exam"

"is it that bad"  
"No but I rather tell you later after your exam"  
"I was planning to go to the beach with my cousins and the gang. Why don't you come?"  
"The gang as in the geek squad…don't make me puke"

"please I am not asking you much"  
"to me it is" he said rolling his eyes

"please I promise they wont bother you"  
"fine"

"great! I'll show you what I'm bringing to the beach" He looked at me with a clueless expression. I ran upstairs and got my new vintage black one piece bathing suit out of my drawer. I ran downstairs with the bathing suit behind my back. Seto still looks at me clueless.

"What's the glee?" he said.

"surprise" I show him the one piece.

"I didn't know Skip was coming to the beach" he said…he must be playing games.

"seriously Seto? Don't play mind games with me"  
"That's too little for you I know that so I figured it's for skip"  
"it will stretch when I put it on silly!"

"if you say so and for your sake it better stretch"

"I promise it will" I kiss him on the lips.

"I better run off I don't want to bump into pretty boy"  
"William that's his name"  
"whatever…I'll see you later babe. What time exactly?"  
"like around 1. You'll pick me up?"  
"of course" he puts his arm around my waist and gives me kisses all over my cheeks.

"stop!" I laugh.

"for luck" I smiled and he blows a kiss at me. I reach for it and playfully put it in my pocket for later. He walks out the door and I sit back on my chair and wait for William. Moments later the door bell rings and I rush to the door.

"you made it"  
"I thought this would be a bad thing"  
"I just want to get this over with" I told William"  
"you'll do fine Jade" William said handing me the test. I sit back down and write away…

"times done" I look at my wrist watch and see that almost 2 hours have passed by. Luckily I had finished just on time. The questions were a breeze. All about types of diseases found in animals, how to prevent them, how to stop them, what are they and so on.

"Done Maestro"  
"good Jade…I can see the A now"  
"oh don't make me blush William"  
"cute little Jade"  
"that's because I'm shorter than you"  
"and younger"  
"I want to give you this" he pulls out of his pocket a small box.

"oh William I…"  
"open it" I do as he says and I see a small golden rectangle I take it out if the box and it reads Dr. Jade Kimura Veterinarian. I felt tears come down my eyes.

"Thanks William" I hugged him.

"anything for a bright girl like you" We hear the door open.

"well sorry to interrupt" William lets me go.  
"Oh Hello Seto…wow 1 o'clock came so fast"  
"I can see that"  
"I better go…I will see you soon Jade"  
"Thank you William…this means a lot to me"  
"no problem Jade, you can see it as a congratulations from me to you" I smiled at him and he smiles at me back. The door closes and Seto begins to speak.

"I trust that the test was easy"  
"yes it was…better than what I expected"  
"you see, you worry to much babe"  
"ah I know…look at what William gave me" I show him the golden name tag.

"you except a gift from pretty boy and not me"  
"here you go again" I roll my eyes.  
"babe if you could except gifts from other people why not me?"  
"well your you know a millionaire I don't want to feel like I'm using you"  
"your being silly Jade…so I guess that's why you were hugging him"  
"yes I was thanking him"  
"a hand shake would've been better" I laughed.

"Well at least I'm telling you this…I know better"  
"And now I have something to tell you"  
"what is it?" he had me nervous again

"Well do you remember Mariko Mori?"  
"yeah" I look down to the floor.

"Her real name is Umeki Nara" he paused and waited for me to respond. I didn't react until I remembered that name.

"your ex-girlfriend?"

"yup out of no where she is the head of a major company"  
"I cant say I'm happy but if it means good things for the company I trust it"  
"Babe I'm telling you so it wont be a surprise from someone else"  
"I know and thank you…we should have been like this from the start" I hug him tight.

"I promise no more mistakes…(he kisses my forehead) well hurry up or we'll be late"  
"okay Seto" I go upstairs and get ready for the beach.


	63. At the bar

It was late at night and I was watching T.V. I was in such a bad mood. Why did I invite Kaiba to celebrate with us at the beach again?

"Hey honey I thought you'd be at the beach with your friends and cousins" my mother said as she walked in with my aunt.

"Yeah you should be out having fun with your friends and boyfriend" my auntie Alma said

"what boyfriend"  
"you had a fight with him huh?"

"yeah just a small one"  
"what happened sweetie?"  
"I had it with Seto calling Joey a mutt"  
"oh that. Honey you're overreacting. I mean if he has always called Joey a mutt you should learn to ignore it"  
"it's not really that mom, I mean the way he says it. He acts like dogs are a burden!"  
"your mother told me his younger brother has a dog"  
"yeah"  
"well he mustn't think the same if he permitted that dog to live there"  
"your aunt has a point Jade"

"Well if he apologizes first"  
"why should I apologize"  
"because…he called me a mutt lover"  
"but you are" my aunt said"  
"well I don't like the way he said it"  
"Well I don't like the way he calls dogs mutts so do whatever you wish Jade. I promised myself I wouldn't get involved in your personal life anymore" my mother heads to the kitchen. My aunt sits on the couch with me.

"Honey do you think this fight is worth it?"  
"worth what?"  
"losing love?"  
"Well…no"  
"then go get him…you must admit you started it all. I mean you love the damb guy right?"  
"yeah"  
"and you accept him the way he is?"  
"yeah of course"  
"then why did you explode on him like that?"  
"I guess your right aunt! Boy was a acting like a child" Both my aunt and I get up.

"you can say that again!" I hug her and we laugh.

"oh thanks auntie"  
"that's what I'm here for" she winks and I run out to Kaiba's place.

At the Kaiba Mansion…

"hey jade come in. I was hoping to see you" Mokuba said as I walked in.

"Why?"  
"because I heard about the fight"  
"you did"  
"my brother sure was angry"  
"what was he saying" this was a scary question.

"things like, _Jade loves that freaking mutt more than me. No wonder why she's in that business. I can't believe I went to the beach with them there. _You should've seen him! I never saw him like that before!" he said laughing.

And what happened after that?"  
"I don't know he got a call and went off"  
"where?" I wondered and was worried at the same time.

"I heard him say Yugi and Wheeler…but it couldn't be"  
"your right. I hope the gang accepted my apology"  
"they will after all I think they aren't surprised"  
"why do you say that?"  
"Cecilia called me when I was with Rina. She told me everything and how the gang felt bad."  
"why should they feel bad?"  
"because they feel like they should've just ignored my brother"  
"Did she say anything else?"  
"no"  
"Where could he be?" I looked at the time and it was 8 o'clock.

"oh hold it I'm getting a call" Mokuba said. He answers the phone and talks in a low tone. I hear his dog spots coming from upstairs.

"hey boy" he runs to me and greets me "you remember me boy. Oh yes you do" I pick him up and he licks me all over my face.

"aw I see Spots remembers you"  
"yeah…mind my asking but"  
"no it wasn't my brother but it was Tea"  
"oh?"  
"She told me that Yugi, Joey, Tristan and my brother went to a bar"  
"a bar? What would Seto do at a bar"  
"I didn't quite get it but all I know is that it was a contest"  
"a contest?"  
"a drinking contest…between Joey and my brother"  
"why would Kaiba do such a stupid thing like that?"  
"Probably Joey challenged him. You know my brother could never back down from a challenge"  
"I know" I roll me eyes "why didn't they just duel instead"  
"most likely they wanted to spice things up"  
"we have to go to that bar twerp"  
"but what bar could they be in?"  
"if Seto went to it then it must be one with his style"  
"yeah" we sat there silent in though… "Roland!" Mokuba said in a high voice.

"yes sir" he said as he came in the living room

"Do you know any fancy bars here? Bars where my brother could be in"  
"well he always goes to one called classic room"  
"then take us there"  
"yes sir"  
"have Susana take care of Spots please"  
"yes sir"

* * *

Moments later we arrived at the classic room bar. It was a very fancy bar. I wondered if Seto was actually going to pay for Joey's bill.

We walked in the bar. We spotted the boys at the rear end of the bar.

"guys I think this is silly" Yugi said.

"hey yug they need two sane people to bring them back to their homes" Tristan said.

"ya give up rich boy?"  
"not a chance Wheeler"  
"Joey give it up. Mai and Serenity are very upset" Tristan said.

"not until I prove to rich boy that he ain't perfect in everything"  
"I only speak the truth"

"you guys what's the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Oh after you left Joey and Kaiba continued their argument. Joey challenged him to a drinking contest. Kaiba refused at first but Joey called him a coward and here we are" Yugi explained  
"oh Yugi why did you let them come? Tristan?"  
"You know Joey" Tristan said.  
"and you should know Kaiba" Yugi said.

"Seto why are you doing this"  
"When I get mad I do the unthinkable"  
"you sure do."  
"get Mokuba out off here"

"no I'm taking you home big brother"  
"Seto look I came to apologi-"  
"shush" he said.


	64. Victory dance for Joey

"Kaiba that's no way to act in front of a lady" Atem said.

"I suggest you keep out of this Yugi" Seto said. He was sounding more drunk by the minute.

"Yug this isn't a good place for a girl like Jade and a boy like Mokuba take them home" Joey said talking in Atem's face. Atem made a twisted face making me laugh.

"Seto please lets go home" I begged.

"not until I show this mutt who's boss" he said in my face. Know I knew what Atem just went through.

"no offense but wow does your breath stink!"

"I can second that" Atem agreed.

"you guys instead of talking about their breath maybe we should take these two by force"  
"I agree with Tristan. I'll be back with Roland" Mokuba said as he went to look for Roland

"oh so you came here to insult me huh?" Seto said looking at me with resentful eyes.

"baby I came back to say sorry. I acted like a kid this afternoon"

"well you should've thought of it sooner"  
"boy are you going to hate yourself in the morning for this" I firmly told him.

"The only thing I've never hated is myself and Mokuba. You know you look extra beautiful in this light"

"Seto your seeing things lets go" I try to pick him up but he was to heavy for me. Atem helped me and managed to pick him up. Luckily Mokuba came in with Roland.

"Yugi who do you think you are!" Seto angrily said brushing Atem and me off.

"Mr. Kaiba I suggest we leave sir. I'll help you"  
"Roland if you dare get me out of here your fired"  
"but sir I can't let you stay here and make a scene. Think of tomorrows headlines"  
"I could care less what happens"  
"oh he really is drunk!" I stated "Roland I don't care what he says get him out of here this instant"  
"Ha! Look who's the boss now money bags!"

"I had enough of you mutt"  
"Hey you pretty thing. Why don't we go to another place without any bad company?" Joey said looking at my direction. I looked back and didn't see a soul there.

"who are you talking too?"  
"you"  
"I think he forgot who you are Jade" Tristan pointed.

"oh great"  
"don't you dare try to hit on her she's my" Seto said. He was about to collapse.

"she's your what"  
"Wheeler…you know I would've hated you even more if you would've been in Duke's shoes"  
"what the hell are ya saying?"  
"I don't know Devlin well but I have heard plenty about you. A guy like you has more personality than most. Even more tha-" He collapsed. It seems Joey won this "duel". Wow liquor really turns you into a klutz. A klutz that makes no sense.

"I guess you can pick him up know Roland" Mokuba said surprised to see what his brother just did.

"yes sir"  
"thank gosh there's only a few people here" Mokuba said.

"you got that right" I replied.

"Wow I won!" Joey said standing up on his chair. He started pounding on his chest like Tarzan "ah oh!" Joey yelled. Atem and Tristan pulled him down.

"I'm sorry Jade. I would've done more but you know they wouldn't stop until the drinking duel was completed" Atem said apologetically.

"don't worry. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a kid this morning"  
"It was also Joey's fault. He knows we all call him that. Not to insult him but because he has the wonderful feelings a dog has" I couldn't agree more.

"you're right Atem"

"Yeah I won Tristan. You saw that! I beat money bags!" Joey joyfully said. It's like he just won a million dollars. Tristan also made a twisted face. Atem and I began to laugh.

"How's about a breathe mint dude?"

"don't insult me you monkey. Hey Who's the kid with the weird hair?" He said analyzing Atem as if he's never seen him in his life.

"He's your buddy Yugi"  
"oh if you say so Tristan. Where are we going? You know what I wanna sing a song"  
"what song dude?" Tristan asked.

"The victory song"  
"oh you mean our victory screech?" he said excited.  
"oh no" Atem said.

"what?"  
"get ready for it" he warned as he covered his eyes. Suddenly Joey and Tristan where were doing the can, can dance.

_Can, can, kick a little can, can, tell me who's the man, man, we got lots of friends because we like to kick those…_

Why was I not surprised by these two? I began to laugh hysterically.

"Do you have someone to drop you off guys?"  
"no we were thinking on a taxi" Atem replied.  
"no way. Especially with Joey like that" Mokuba said.

"He's right you know" I said.  
"Tristan doesn't need liquor to act dumb huh?" Mokuba said staring at the two.

"If you would hang out with them more often then this wouldn't surprise you" we all jumped when we heard Joey and Tristan crashing on a table.

"oh great I suppose we have to pay for that"  
"no worry sir" we all turn around to see a man with a tux on.

"I beg your pardon but who are you?"  
"I own this bar. Mr. Kaiba paid me for everything that would happen tonight"  
"oh he did huh?"  
"I knew my brother couldn't leave this all screwed up" Mokuba said.

"what about him being here? Will this spread around"  
"My lady Mr. Kaiba isn't dumb you know. He paid for that too and I am in his command"  
"Well, okay if you say so I will trust it" I replied. Tristan gets up picks up Joey. He officially collapsed. Tristan was blushing in embarrassment.

"ugh what you saw was just a moment of playing along with my best buddy"  
"Tristan you love that dance as much as he does" Atem said.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion…

We had dropped off Joey, Tristan and Yugi to their homes and now we were at the Kaiba mansion. Roland placed Seto on his bed and Mokuba went to his room to sleep. I called my mother and let her know I was staying at Seto's. I looked at him sleeping. He sure looked cute. I kissed his cheek and went to sleep on a chair Roland brought up for me.

Morning…

"Jade?" I heard but I was sure I was dreaming "wake up" the voice said in pain. I slowly open my eyes and see that it was morning. Seto had just woken up.

"you slept there all night?" he said with his hand on his head.

"yeah you didn't think we were going to leave you at the bar?"  
"You're not mad at me anymore"  
"that's why I went to the bar to apologize baby"

"Who passed out first?"

"you don't wanna know"


	65. The trip with an exgirlfriend

"Well Jade who passed out first?" I was to scared to tell him.

"What time is it?" I look at my wrist watch "oh look at the time I have to get going!" I try to run but he quickly grabs me by my elbow.

"just tell me Jade I wont do anything"  
"Joey won baby" I closed my eyes scared of his reaction. After all one of his biggest enemies just beat him.

"So Wheeler finally beat me at something…woo ho" he sarcastically commented.

"You're not mad?"

"just as long as the owner of the bar keeps his promise"  
"no wonder why you didn't care about news spreading"  
"I am always one step ahead babe"  
"wow, I mean you drunk a lot and you don't look that messed up"

"Well I'm stronger than most"  
"such a conceited bastard aren't you?" I smirked.

"Have you ever known me as other wise?"

"Well hot stuff get ready for work"  
"you really went to the bar just to apologize?"  
"of course…I acted real silly"  
"I'm the one that acted real stupid"  
"baby that's the way you are…I should know that by now"  
"Will you have breakfast with me?"  
"Umm…sure I guess. I'll wait for you downstairs" He walks in his bathroom and I run downstairs. When I walk into the kitchen Mokuba was there eating pancakes.

"Hey Jade…how is he?"  
"good"  
"I figured…wait what?" he reacted.

"yeah he didn't seem to mind that Joey won"  
"Wow that's a real shocker. So you gonna change?"  
"Well I told your brother I'd have breakfast first and then I'll go home and quickly change"

"When are you getting your test results"  
"William said maybe today but most likely tomorrow. You see since I went to school online things will be different. As soon as I get my test result I get my mark. I'm half way there to being a vet!"  
"half way!"  
"yeah I still need another four years. I graduate but at the same time i don't"  
"wow for what exactly"  
"I have to study medicine and all of that but if I concentrate I could graduate in a minimum of 3 years"

"your ahead actually right?"  
"yeah I graduated from high school early since I was home schooled"

"Then why is William staying here longer?"  
"I never asked him that. I guess he also has personal issues here"  
"what are you two crazy kids talking about"  
"hey big brother how's your head?"  
"oh wise jokes I see. You're learning"  
"from the best big bro"

"what do you want for breakfast babe?"  
"same as Mokuba"  
"okay"  
"Mokuba order it please…I have to tell Jade something"  
"what is it?"  
"come into my office" I get up and we walk inside his home office

"yes Seto?"  
"I just got a call from Umeki" I didn't like where this was going

"yes and…"  
"I have to travel with her to her foreign companies"  
"why?"  
"babe you know I have to go and see who I'm dealing with"  
"why don't you send somebody else?"

"I have to go for myself babe, I have to get to know the companies and I have to personally meet the people she is associated with. I'd take you but I know your waiting for your test results"  
"Yeah…look Seto I wont act hysterical about it but I remember your trip to France and…"  
"she's gone. This may be another woman but she was in my life. That's the key word was"  
"I know but I cant help it"  
"Babe I'll be here in a week"  
"a week!"  
"Look I have to do this for my company, everything will be okay"  
"alright then" I forced myself to say "when are you leaving"  
"tonight at 10 P.M"  
"okay I'll say good bye to you now…good bye"  
"you wont come by later"  
"I have other things to worry about too you know. Later baby" I kiss his cheek and walk out the Kaiba mansion. I wasn't going to put up a fight. I would just simply walk out of his house quite. I will leave everything to fate and trust Seto. After all we grew stronger as a couple over time.

Kaiba's POV

I watched Jade walk out the door. She was in her right to get mad, and for that I let her walk away. After what happened last time I wouldn't trust it either if I were in her place. This time however we were stronger as a couple and as soon as I came back I will make the biggest decision of my life.


	66. Seto's Trip

"Jade you love the man right?" Cecilia said.

"of course but after what happened last time…"  
"I don't blame you Jade but if there's no trust between a couple then where is the love?"  
"I know that Cecilia but I can't help but panic"  
"don't worry honey everything will be okay" Laurence began to cry.

"Aw it's time for my little baby to eat" she takes him out of the carriage and pulls out a bottle and begins to feed him"  
"Is it really that beautiful having a kid?"  
"of course…at the right age of course and with the man you know loves you back"  
"I wonder what it would be like but at the same time I'm scared"  
"why, don't you have the boss?"  
"I do but sometimes I wonder if we could actually have a future"  
"Now you just sound stupid"  
"well I mean we have such different lives and personalities"  
"but the main ingredient in every marriage is love. Besides you have nothing to worry about your guy is loaded!"

"ha, like I care"  
"I know you don't but it's just a point"  
"Well, its 1 o' clock time to go meet the gang at the diner"  
"Well then I'll be on my way. That is no place for a baby."  
"thanks for coming"  
"no problem, even though this is a clinic but I like it"  
"because it's not a human clinic" I smiled as she smiled back and walked away. I took my purse and left skip with Dr. Tomaya. I kneel down to pet him.

"I'll be back soon boy. If I didn't have you I don't know how I'd be taking this right now. I know I'm over exaggerating but I can't help it" he licks me and barks.

"animals are sure something huh?" Dr. Tomaya says.

"yeah how's Scooby?"  
"oh great"  
"I feel like I'm talking about the cartoon" I joke.

"My wife picked out the name"

"aw that's real nice." This made me think about Seto.

"well you better be running along"  
"Thanks. I feel bad about not being here like I wish"  
"hey your still young. I heard you use to spend all day here! It's about time you go and have fun"  
"thanks, see you in a bit"  
"okay have fun" I walk out of the clinic and head to the arcade.

At the arcade…

"Aw man I woke up with such a huge appetite!" I heard Joey say. The only ones that seemed to have gotten there first are Joey, Yugi and Tristan.

"This is your second whole pie Joey!" Yugi said.

"Yeah dude you better relax before that pizza gets to ya"

"Hey guys"  
"Hello Jade" Yugi greeted.

"Hey jade…if I were you I'd turn back and leave. Joey's been barging to the whole world that he beat Seto Kaiba at a duel but obviously no one believes him"  
"Tristan the only reason why they don't believe me is because I said duel. They must think I meant monster cards"  
"Then why don't you say at a drinking contest" I replied.

"and have people think I'm an alcoholic no way Jade. Besides I know I'm speaking the truth and my friends do too!"

"whatever get over yourself dude" Tristan replied.

"Joey at least you proved to your self that you are better than Kaiba in something"  
"yeah, intoxicating himself!" Tristan joked. We all began to laugh

"Well Joey hey Kaiba was about to admit that you have more personality than he does" Yugi said in an attempt to make Joey feel better.  
"he did huh?"  
"yeah dude don't you remember?"

"is that true Jade"  
"I heard him myself"  
"wow Jade you admitting this?"  
"Well he did say it" since Seto didn't seem to care about this event I figured he wouldn't care about me admitting this.

"I know you Jade if your admitting this it's because you're either mad at him or when you found out who won he didn't care" Yugi said.

"Oh Yugi!"

"spill it Jade" I didn't want to put Joey down and luckily Tea had just arrived.

"Tea! How are ya!" I said changing the subject.

"hey Jade, hey guys"  
"Is Mai still mad?" Joey asked.

"not just Mai, Serenity is too"  
"Ah man but why?"

"What do you think Joey?" Tea replied.

"I'ma go an apologize to both of them but we'll talk later guys especially you and me Jade" it was only fair.

"alrighty Joey"

"So can you at least tell us?"  
"about what"  
"well okay…" I began to tell the guys everything, from the Joey talk, to the little argument we had and his week trip with his ex-girlfriend. They were bound to find out anyway.

"I'm sure you can trust him Jade"  
"I know but I can't help but feel this way"  
"wait until Joey finds out that Kaiba doesn't care"  
"Yeah he seemed unaffected by it"  
"well it wasn't such a big loss" Tea said.

"Well at least Seto admitted that Joey is a guy with a great personality." I said.

"Yeah that is true. I don't blame you Jade but I know that this time everything will be okay so don't be so down!" Tea said comforting me.

"Yeah Jade, besides you have your results to look forward to! I know we'll be partying in no time!" Tristan replied.  
"yeah we'll celebrate and have a good time!" Yugi added.

"and don't worry about Joey Jade. He just cares about him wining…and Kaiba admitting what he thinks about Joey" Tea said.  
"I guess that is the important thing in the end huh?"  
"Yeah that's true." I tried to keep my mind occupied. They were right I had no need to worry.

Kaiba's POV

We had arrived to Spain and already my thoughts were on Jade. I knew she was very upset but I wasn't going to let her down. I was going to call her everyday in order to make peace between us. It seems like whenever there's a moment of peace between us…something always comes to fuck it up.

"Kaiba I am happy to have you here. We will be meeting the executives at this branch and discuss our company. Is that alright with you?"  
"that's what I'm here for"  
"after that we would like to invite you to lunch" I wanted to say no but this was business after all.  
"Very well Ms. Mori"  
"Kaiba call me by my name"  
"I prefer it this way" I walk ahead of her trying to keep my distance. I had to admit, over the years she became more beautiful but nothing tops my Jade.

Umeki's POV

I look at Kaiba from afar. It hurt that he didn't even want to call me by my first name. I thought that just maybe he'd say something nice to me…but nothing. Figures…I guess he saved those words for his girlfriend. What a lucky girl. I envy her, yet admire her. They say the best thing to do is to let something you love go…and that's what I'll do. Besides I have Johnny.


	67. The grand day!

**Just 3 more chapters until the ending... and then i will be posting the sequel to this story=D**

* * *

Later on that night I was talking to Joey through the phone.

"So Jade you think I'm a leave our talk alone?"  
"no Joey"  
"Then tell me"  
"okay since the gang reassured me it wouldn't bother you. I told Kaiba about you winning and he didn't care"  
"oh is that it? I know there's more" I tell him everything I told the gang earlier

"Hey Jade you didn't have to worry about me. Like the gang told ya earlier I only care about putting Kaiba in his place, and as for that trip Jade don't sweat it"  
"I can't help it"  
"I don't blame ya but where's the love if there's no trust ya know?"  
"I know that Joey and thanks"  
"that's what I'm here for and I got a surprise for ya tomorrow"  
"a surprise?"  
"well I think you will like it. Let's just say I will show ya tomorrow night"  
"can't you give me a hint?"  
"nope"  
"aw please"  
"no to bad Jade you just gotta wait. You already know we're meeting at my place right?"  
"yeah and thanks Joey for letting us stay at your place"  
"no problem, oh is William coming?"  
"can he?"

"well okay I mean after all he is not a bad guy"  
"thanks again Joey. You're like a big brother to me"  
"and you're my other little sister"

* * *

Next day around noon

"So Jade you got any news yet?" Rita asked as I examined a German Sheppard.

"no he said he would call around this time"  
"I hope he comes"  
"he's to old for you Rita"  
"a girl could dream"  
"yeah keep on dreaming"  
"Well Mr. Jones give this report to Dr. Tomaya or Dr. Kimura and they will give you the subscriptions for you dog"  
"thanks Ms. Kimura"  
"please call me Jade"  
"okay Ms, I mean Jade"  
"good day sir" Mr. Jones leaves the room and William come in.

"Congratulations you passed!"

"AH!" I scream I run up to him and hug him tightly "That's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Congrats Jade" Rita said.

"You see you had nothing to worry about"  
"Oh William I am so happy! I graduated…well sort of"  
"We'll pretend you did. It's like it anyways"  
"Oh gosh William you have to come to the celebration with the gang. At Joey's house"  
"Well if you are sure I am welcome over there…"  
"I asked him and he approved"  
"then I'm there" He gently smiles.

"then I'm there too" I pinch Rita when she said this "ouch"  
"you had it coming" William laughs.

"I must get going then. I'll call Mai and ask her for directions"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"anything"  
"you still have sometime to stay here right?"  
"yes"  
"Why do you have that extra time?"  
"I have this house I am building here. I'm thinking about moving here and working here permanently. I have been around the world for to long. it's about time I settle in one place"  
"Oh then that's wonderful. I do hope you stay in this city"

"I hope so too" Rita looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"catch you two later" William exists my office.

"wow what a man"  
"I must admit he is really something"

"every girl is goofy for him"  
"wow I…" the phone rings.

"Jade Kimura of Domino pet clinic speaking"  
"Hello babe"  
"Oh hello Seto" I almost thought he forgot about me.

"did you get your results"  
"yes baby I passed"  
"I wish I was there to congratulate you"  
"you are"  
"It's different in person"  
"I Love You Seto"  
"I'll call you later babe"  
"okay" he hangs up the phone.

"Why do you waste your time on Kaiba when you have that hunk by your side" Rita said.

"I love Seto that's why"  
"He's cute to but he is so cold"  
"not with me Rita. He is something else when we're together"

"aw poo. So am I invited"  
"I wouldn't want you to come. Besides all of us are gathering tomorrow for lunch"  
"aw why!"  
"Joey that's all I have to say"  
"Hunny congratulations!" My mother said as she walked in. He hugs me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"thanks mom"  
"I'm proud of you"

* * *

At Joey's house

The one's that had arrived besides me are Tea, Cecilia and her husband, Yugi and Tristan. I wanted to invite Mokuba but I still thought he was too young. The door bell rings, Serenity was about to answer the door but Joey stops her.

"hold on little sis I think Jade should answer the door" I was really confused by his actions.

"me?"  
"yeah hurry it up Jade" I go and open the door and see Duke.

"Hey Jade. Congradulations" I was happy to see him. Despite everything he was a very important person in my life and I know he didn't want to intentionally hurt me.

"Duke!" I hug him.


	68. An unexpected question

"Duke thank you so much for being here" I smiled at him, grateful for his presence.

"No problem, well you really have to thank Joey he told me what was going on"  
"thanks Joey for bringing everyone here"  
"don't sweat it Jade that's what pals are for"

4 days later…

I still can't forget the wonderful time I had with the gang. Joey had a crazy contest with Tristan and Duke. Basically the same one he had with Kaiba only this time it was for money. Yugi and the rest of us decided to dance to the music and talk about funny moments. William told us about his the ranch he grew up in and I envied his good life there! It must be so exciting!

In just two days my Kaiba will be back from his trip. He calls me just about everyday but for just 2 minutes. I still worry about him being with his ex-girlfriend, not that I don't trust him but probably it was just me being paranoid. It was 5 thirty and I was on the computer revising the clinic's documents when William comes into my office.

"William… I thought you wouldn't come by here anymore"  
"We'll your mother called me. She told me you were a little depressed despite the fact that you're living a good moment in your life"  
"Oh my mom!" I couldn't look at him.

"I came here to invite you to a movie"  
"William you don't have to invite me to anything just because my mo-"

"I want to Jade sincerely."  
"Well okay sure" I get up and get my purse and we walk out

"Wait until you see what movie we're watching"  
"Oh which one?"  
"It's a surprise"  
"Oh come on I hate that!" We get into his black jeep and head to the movie theatre.

Moments later-

"William please tell me what movie are we watching?"  
"It Happened One Night starring Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert"  
"Oh my gosh! It's been my dream to watch that on an actual big screen but how?"  
"Well every Friday night it's classic movie night. You didn't know that?" I felt dumb not knowing that.

"no…I thought they only played-" I paused.

"those silly movies of today. I don't blame ya"

Three hours later-

"Oh gosh that was a real treat!" I said.

"Yeah I mean San Francisco and the silent movie Coney Island. What a very funny movie by the way"  
"yeah Coney Island sure is hilarious. Especially Fatty and Buster Keaton. William thank you so much for this wonderful day. I will always treasure this moment. He looks at me in silence

"So will I Jade"

Kaiba's POV-

"Oh hello Mr. Kaiba. What brings you here?" Jade's mom said. By the tone of her voice she was very surprised by my early come back.

"I'm here to see your daughter if you don't mind" She looked uneasy.

"She's not here Mr. Kaiba" I was surprised by this.

"It's almost 11"  
"Well she must be out with a friend"

"Is there something you're not telling me Ms. Kimura?" I asked.

"Mr. Kaiba I prefer you seeing things for yourself. After all what's between you and my daughter is none of my business. I promised myself not to meddle in anything since that time we had that talk" she said firmly.

"Do you mind if I wait?"  
"not at all…if my daughter asks for me I'll be at her aunts new home"  
"very well" Ms. Kimura leaves closing the door behind her. I didn't expect Jade to take long so as I waited I took out my laptop and began a head start for my work for tomorrow. I looked at the clock and it was 12:54 A.M. I felt like an idiot waiting for her. When I decide to take my belongings and leave I hear the door open.

"Thanks a lot, I had fun. Good bye"

"So did I take care Jade. Till we meet again" she waves good bye at the person and turns around.

"Seto!" she runs up to me and hugs me.

"Hey babe"  
"what a surprise, oh baby I'm so happy to see you!"

"Who were you just with?" I couldn't help but ask.

"William"

"great…I come back and find you hanging around with that pretty boy.

"baby he just took me out to dinner and a movie. My mother told him I was quite depressed so he took me out"  
"oh and may I ask what you did?"  
"boy talk about control freak"  
"I can't help but feel anger every time I see that guy" I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to ask baby…anyways what happened?"  
"Can't I surprise my girl?"  
"yes, but I thought you were coming in two days"  
"Yeah but we finished early. I took a private jet to her companies"  
"She didn't mind at all"  
"Anything I should know about?"  
"and you call me control freak"

Jade's POV

Today was a bright day. It was a grand day with William and now Seto was back in my arms.

"Well I cant help it"  
"Jade remember I told you that when you got your test results I was going to give you a surprise"  
"yes" He smiled.

"Well since we weren't together I waited until this moment"  
"okay" I was getting restless.

"become Mrs. Kaiba…Will you marry me" he takes out a small black box with a diamond ring. I stood there in shock.

"marry?"


	69. Visiting father

"What's wrong Jade?" I took a long time to respond to his question.

"nothing baby"  
"What you don't want to marry me?"  
"I'm just surprised by this…I didn't think you would actually purpose"  
"shit I knew I shouldn't have"  
"It's not that I don't love you but now that this moment is really happening I'm scared"  
"what why?"

"I don't want to go through what my parents went though"  
"Babe it will be different with us"  
"Are you sure you want to marry me. This is a big step in life you know."  
"you're not talking to an amateur of course I know what I'm doing. You know that when I have my mind made up nothing convinces me otherwise"  
"I know baby…I just want to be sure that it'll work"  
"why wouldn't it? We love each other"  
"I'm sorry for acting this way" Seto hugs me.

"I understand babe but believe me when I say that I love you and nothing would please me more than to spend the rest of my life with you" I cried to his words.

"you really mean that. You don't think we're to young?"

"We're in our 20's that's not too young" I laugh.

"I suppose so Mr. Kaiba"  
"So will you respond right now or keep me in agony?" he joked.

"Even if I still have to study for quite sometime?"  
"That doesn't matter to me just as long as it makes you happy babe" I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I accept Mr. Kaiba" he hugs me tighter.

"Jade, you just made me the happiest man alive"  
"You'll be at a funeral if you don't let go!"

"sorry babe…I didn't hurt you right?" he lets go.

"No I just couldn't breathe" I joked.

"Very funny" he takes out the ring from the box and puts it on my wedding finger. It was a one diamond ring. Not to big and not to small just right.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Seto you knew just how to buy it"

"Well it's been a while. Don't you think I should know what you like by know?"  
"True baby" I kiss him and he pulls me closer to him.

"but don't tell anyone about this yet"  
"why not?"  
"I want to get married but secretly"  
"why?"  
"I'd figure it be better that way. We get or privacy. By the time the press finds out we'll be long married babe"  
"not even my mother"  
"of course your family but not the geek squad"  
"why not" I knew that I was acting like a kid but I really wanted the gang to be there.

"babe if big mouth Wheeler could keep shut about then by all means do it"

"thanks baby" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheeks.

"by the way you better not have a bachelor party" I joked…well I told him this just in case.

"wouldn't think of it. Can't say the same for you" he smirks.

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"With the group of friends you have" he rolls his eyes and I laugh.

Even though I was afraid of getting married being with Seto was the only thing that mattered to me in the end. I just wish my father and grandparents could've been with me in these moments.

Umeki's POV

I wasn't over Seto Kaiba and probably will never be. It hurt me that throughout the trip he acted as if we were two strangers. I guess that for the sake of this business it's for the best. Love teaches you many things but also brings you a lot of pain.

Duke's POV

Not much time has passed by and yet I still love Jade the same. Yet I have grown in character. Thanks to this I've learned to not be overcome by my ego. Yet I have a long way to go.

Time later…

We were about 4 months engaged. Seto wanted to get married as soon as possible since rumors were surfaced. He had been caught buying the engagement ring. But I told him that I wanted to visit my father. In the end we were to get married in two weeks. Today I was going to visit my father even if he didn't want me too. My mother wanted to come with me but I asked her to let me do it alone. I was finally at the prison and let in to see my father.

"5 minutes"

"yes sir"

"Honey is that really you?" he had tears in his eyes.

"yes father it's me" he places his hand on my cheek.

"I finally see you again"  
"It's been a while" I couldn't help but get all emotional myself.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell you father that I am getting married" I softly said.  
"I wish I could be there honey"

"I wish so too father but I'll come and visit you more often. I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner"  
"It doesn't matter honey" We both get up and hug each other. The guard tells us it's that time was up.

"no give me more time please" he pleaded and it broke my heart. In a way I didn't know why I came but over all he is my father and I still cared for him.

"We will give you 10 minutes next time if you keep up the good conduct okay"  
"Bye daddy" I wave at him and he smiles at me.


	70. A new life for Seto & Jade

**The sequel is out in case anyone wants to read! Thanks to aree-chan for the advice=D** **The sequel is called "How could our love be so blind?"**

* * *

"Man it sucks I wont be there at the wedding Jade but I'll have Mai take plenty of pictures"  
"Just as long as your happy for me Joey" I hug him.  
"I am happy for ya but at the same time I just want you to be sure"  
"sure about what marrying Seto?" I asked.

"yeah marriage is a big step ya know"

"I know that Joey all I know is that I love Seto and I couldn't live without him"  
"Then you and rich boy got my blessing" Joey hugs me this time.

"So you're going to be traveling in that big boat?"  
"yeah all around the world learning recipes from all over the globe for two years"  
"Mai doesn't mind?"  
"she hated the idea at first but then she supported it"  
"you two love each other that deeply huh?"  
"We share many common interests believe it or not. And besides we'll meet up at a few places"

"that's nice Joey. I wish you the best" I look around "why isn't Mai here?"  
"She hates goodbyes and I already said goodbye to her and the gang…oh look Serenity's coming"  
"Oh big brother I'll miss you" she hugs him and cries  
"I told ya I'ma write and come on holidays baby sis besides Mai will come and meet up with me at a few places you could go with her"  
"thanks big bro. Where's the rest of the gang?"  
"They're not coming"  
"oh yes they are look!" I point at the gang including Mai.

"You didn't really think we'd let you leave like that huh?" Tristan said.

"Remember to write Joey" Tea added.

"and we'll write too" Yugi said.

"baby I'ma sure miss you and you better not have your eye roaming around at the wrong places" Mai jokes…or so I think.

"My eyes are only for you" He pulls her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Let's leave the love birds alone" Tristan said.

"Bye baby!" She waves goodbye as he gets on the ship and we all wave goodbye. See you in two years Joey.

At Kaiba Corp-

"Well doing business with you will be a pleasure Mr. Kaiba"  
"I assure you that our merchandise will do wonders for your company as you know my company ranks as the top gaming company nationally"  
"and it's well known internationally. Mind my saying Mr. Kaiba but you sure never change. Even if you found love"  
"Why do you bring out that topic out in this conversation"  
"I also wanted to congratulate you for your engagement"

"What makes you think I'm engaged?"

"The rumors, the fact that you got caught buying a wedding ring"  
"Ms. Mori I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my business?"  
"can't an old friend care for her friend?"  
"I never agreed to be friends Ms. Mori"  
"Very well then good day Mr. Kaiba and even if you don't care I still wish you the best" Umeki walks out Kaiba's office and Kaiba goes back to his work.

At domino pet clinic…

"Jade can I come in?"  
"What are you still doing here Dr. Tomaya?" Jade looks at the dog he has in his arms "Oh is this another dog you own?"  
"No I found her on the streets…I believe she is pregnant"  
"Really how much?"  
"2 months. The owner must of abandoned her"  
"It gets me so mad Dr. Tomaya, that's having no heart at all"  
"I know what you mean Jade"  
"Will you take her with you?"  
"I think we should let your mother decide. Unfortunately she left early today"  
"I'll take her home that way you wont get in trouble" I joked.

"Yes just wait until you get married and have kids, by the way congratulations on your engagement"

"Thank you Dr. Tomaya"  
"Well sleep well and let me know if I could be of any assistance"  
"I will good night to you too" She was a Yorkie Russell mixed with Jack Russell. She was the most cutest thing I have ever seen. Of course besides my skip. I decided to call her May. My problem is that I get to attached to animals…sh*t

"Hey babe" Seto walks in my office.

"hey baby"  
"Oh no please don't tell me"  
"Yes I'm going to take care of her at whatever costs"

"I have a wedding present for you"  
"really?"  
"Yup I started an organization to help wildlife, for you" my heart begins to beat rapidly.

"you did what"  
"I know how much you care for these animals so I thought that would be the best"  
"Thank you baby, I got you something too. I know you don't need it but that's the only thing I could think off. I placed the dog on the chair and got out the golden pen I bought him. I handed him the small thin box and he analyzes it.

"You didn't have to get me anything"  
"I wanted to" he smiles and opens the box containing the gold pen.

"This is real nice babe"  
"read the inscription" he reads aloud.

_Here I am and will always be here with Open Arms._


End file.
